Road of freedom Green Threat
by sandra-wesker
Summary: Un nouveau virus, plus dangereux, de nouveau mercenaire, une nouvelle intrigue qui vous menera loin dans l'univers de Resident evil, venez entrer dans l'horreur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ceci est de Resident evil et tout les personnages sont mien et tous sans exception. L'histoire se passe en 98, lorsque Umbrella est toujours sur pied. L'histoire ne correspond pas vraiment avec les jeux mais il reste tout de même dans l'univers.

Genre : Action/aventure

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est assez longue et pleine de rebondissement. J'espère donc que vous allez l'aimer. Je ne donne aucun commentaire et je compte toujours répondre au rewieds.

Bonne lecture….

Chapitre 1 :

02/11/98 -9:45 a.m- QG des U.B.C.S

Ransleigh Sponovitch attendait dans le bureau du général Arlington. Sponovitch était un russe qui travaille pour le compte des U.B.C.S. Le russe mesurait 1m87 pour 97,6kg. Âgé de 39 ans, ses cheveux commencent à tirer sur le blanc mais ils gardent toujours leur couleur noir. Sponovitch était le commandant de la division A depuis que presque tout les autres membres du U.B.C.S avait disparu lors d'une mission en 1998. Le russe n'était pas très social mais il fessait bien son travail et s'est tout ce qui importe. Il attendait patiemment le retour de son commandant. Le bureau était remplit de tableau de toute sorte. Une fenêtre se trouvait derrière le bureau de travail et il y avait même une bibliothèque remplit de livres. Le russe attendait maintenant depuis 30 minutes lorsque le général entra enfin dans le bureau. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'y assit.

- Arlington : Bonjour monsieur Sponovitch !

Le russe répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Arlington : Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau en cette heure si matinale ?

Sponovitch : Il est normal que je me pose cette question. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir le pourquoi et le comment.

Arlington : Je vous ai fait demander car je vais vous nommer commandant en chef pour la prochaine mission. Vous allez diriger les unes partir des quatre divisions. J'envoie cinq membres de chaque divisions et je nommerai quelqu'un pour vous remplacez dans la division A.

Sponovitch : Quoique je ne veux pas contredire vos ordres mais j'aimerais pouvoir garder le commandement de ma division.

Arlington : Permission accordé.

Sponovitch : Merci général!

Arlington : Vous pouvez disposer et on se revoit cette après-midi à la réunion générale.

Sponovitch se leva et fit le salut militaire à son supérieur, fit brusquement demi-tour et quitta la salle. Il se rendit dans la cafétéria pour manger un morceau car ce matin il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner avec l'entraînement et le rendez-vous avec Arlington. Lorsqu'il arriva à la cafétéria il y avait une foule de personne en rond. Il se dirigea vers l'attroupement pour savoir ce qui se passait. Deux personnes se battaient ensemble et personne ne bougeaient pour les séparés. Le combat allait bon train, les gens sifflaient et criaient à tut tête encourageant l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes.

Sponovitch (en criant) : Bon arrêter de vous battre vous deux.

Personne ne l'avait entendu. Le bruit était immense dans la cafétéria. Sponovitch se dirigea vers les deux combattants en se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Il devait parfois donner des coups de coude pour que certaine personne se tassent. Ceux-ci le regardait en voulant dire : vous pourriez pas faire attention mais lorsqu'ils voyaient qui les poussaient ils disaient tous des excusés moi chef. Il arriva enfin au niveau des deux adversaires. Il se mit entre les deux pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battent mais il reçut un coup de poids. Il se tourna vers son agresseur.

Voix : Désolé commandant je ne vous avait pas vu.

Sponovitch se dirigea vers la personne et celui ci recula de quelque pas.

Sponovitch : Et vous êtes soldat.

Voix : Bryan monsieur. Bryan Mercury.

Sponovitch : Ah ! une nouvelle recru à se que je vois.

Bryan : Oui. Le commandant Lorini que voici voulait testé mes capacités au combat.

Le russe se tourna vers le deuxième hommes. Celui-ci fit une grim1ace de dégoût. Sponovitch se dirigea vers lui.

Sponovitch : Depuis quand on entraîne les hommes dans la cafétéria.

Lorini : Il m'avait provoqué alors j'ai du répliquer.

Sponovitch : C'est pas une raison. L'entraînement se fait dans la salle prévu à cette effet.

Lorini : Désolé on ne le fera plus.

Lorini était lui aussi un commandant mais il était moins haut gradé que Sponovitch.

Sponovitch : Bon disposé et soyez heureux que je ne vous mettes pas une corvée à faire et puis tout bien réfléchit vous irez tout les deux me nettoyer les toilettes.

Lorini et Bryan se regardèrent en voulant dire mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Mais il savait qu'il avait mériter leur réprimantes. Ils sortirent donc faire leur nouvelle tache.

La foule tant qu'à elle se dispersa, déçut. Les hommes allèrent à leur taches respective. Sponovitch se dirigea vers le dortoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une jeune fille lui servit une sorte de bouillit. On pouvait appeler cela du gruau mais on n'aurait pu le deviner. Le russe prit son assiette des mains de la jeune fille et alla s'asseoir à une table vide. Il en profita pour sortir une cigarette et son Zippo. La jeune serveuse se dirigea vers lui.

- Il est interdit de fumer dans cette partie de l'établissement. C'est un nouveau règlement, désolé, dit la jeune serveuse.

Le Russe rangea sa cigarette et son Zippo. Il finit son petit déjeuner ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

2:25 p.m- salle de conférence

Sponovitch fut arrivé le premier et choisit une chaise dans le fond complètement du local pour ne pas être dérangé. Il en profita pour sortir une cigarette et son Zippo.

_ Sponovitch Enfin je vais pouvoir m'en tapé une._

Il l'alluma et rangea son paquet et son zippo dans sa poche. Une vingtaine d'hommes entrèrent dans la minuscule pièce. Arlington entra dans le local à 2 :30h. Il nomma les hommes un après l'autre. Il répondirent tous par un oui ou un présent. Seulement Sponovitch ne répondit pas mais on savait tous qu'il était présent. Il manquait aussi un certain Bryan Mercury mais cela on s'y attendait toujours. Les recrus se perdait constamment. Et puis Bryan arrivait toujours en retard au réunion. On se demandait bien pourquoi Arlington l'avait transféré ici sans aucune raison valable. Ce jeune n'était qu'un irresponsable et un irréfléchi.

Arlington : Bonjour et bienvenu à vous tous. Je vous remercie d'être tous venu.

Un jeune homme les cheveux blond tout en bataille fit alors éruption dans la salle. Un entendit alors quelque murmure.

Bryan : Désolé d'être en retard monsieur Arlington.

Arlington : On le savait de toute façon que vous alliez encore arriver en retard. Prenez une chaise et assoyez-vous.

Bryan regarda pour voir s'il restait une chaise dans le local. Une seulement était encore libre et elle se trouvait à côté de Sponovitch. Le jeune garçon alla s'asseoir et tout le monde voulu regarder pour voir comment allait réagir le grand russe mais Arlington commença son long discours et ils durent tous se retourner.

Arlington : Votre mission consistera à vous rendre dans une base médicale pour récupérer le chercheur en chef. Il vous faudra le ramener vivant. Il résistera peut-être mais je sais que vous me le ramènerai vivant. Vous allez rentrer à la base par hélicoptère. On en laissera une en permanence au dessus de la base. Si vous trouvez le chercheur vous devrez alors aller sur le toit et le faire monter dans l'hélicoptère.

Voix : On n'est pas un peu nombreux pour une simple mission de sauvetage.

Arlington : Oui et s'est pour cette raison que vous allez réussir.

Quelque murmure se fit entendre dans la salle.

Arlington : Vous serez divisés en quatre équipes. Le commandant en chef sera Ransleigh Sponovitch. Vous devez suivre ses ordres à la lettre car elles viendront de moi en personne.

Voix : Pourquoi allons-nous nous faire diriger par un russe? On a tous vue la dernière fois ce qui est arrivé aux troupes. Elles ont toutes été décimés. Seul trois hommes en sont revenue et deux russe comptait leur rang.

Arlington : Je sais tout ce qui est arrivé. Commandant Lorini. Seul trois survivants sont revenu mais la mission principale fut réussit. Réunir des informations sur les zombies. Seul Nicolaï a réussit a nous donner l'information donc nous avions besoin.

Sponovitch : Les troupes n'ont pas écouté leur commandant au bon moment. Voilà pourquoi ils sont tous morts.

Cela était un mensonge mais presque personne ne savait ce qui était arriver.

Lorini : Toi le soviet on ne t'a pas sonné alors ferme ta sale gueule de femmelette.

Sponovitch fut alors incapable de se retenir. Il jeta sa cigarette par terre en même temps qu'il se leva. Il avança d'un pas décider vers Lorini. Quelque gars se levèrent debout pour mieux voir.

Lorini : Regarder le grand méchant loup qui n'est pas capable de se retenir.

S'est alors que Sponovitch lui envoya un coup de point qui fit tombé Lorini de sa chaise. Tous se mirent alors à rire. Il ne fallait jamais faire chier un russe.

Arlington : Alors vous avez bientôt fini oui? Qui pourrait dire que vous êtes des combattants d'élite. Vous Sponovitch allez vous rasseoir. Et vous Lorini allez à l'infirmerie pour soigner votre nez.

Lorini qui venait de se relever mit sa main sur son nez et il y avait beaucoup de sang.

Sponovitch retourna vers le fond de la pièce où le regardait un jeune homme bouche-bée.

Bryan : Quelle force vous avez. Vous lui avez casser le nez d'un seul coup.

Sponovitch : Ferme là le jeune.

_ Sponovitch Dire que j'ai gaspiller une cigarette pour ce pauvre con._

Lorini quitta la salle d'où on entendait encore des ricanements. Le silence se fut alors et Arlington recommença son discours.

Arlington : Comme vous venez de le voir, il manque encore un peu de travail d'équipe et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Comment espérez-vous réussir une mission si vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous entendre entre vous. Voilà pourquoi les missions réussissent parfois ou ne réussissent pas. J'espère que vous avez compris.

Tous : Oui monsieur !

Arlington : Alors bonne mission. Vous partez dans un 1 heure et demi. Allez vous préparer et plus vite que ça.

Les guerriers se levèrent par groupe et quittèrent la salle en silence.

Arlington : Commandant Sponovitch resté je vous pris.

Sponovitch se rassit alors sur une chaise à l'avant.

Arlington : Je n'ai pas tout dit au gars tout à l'heure. Une autre mission doit être faite et je veut que vous choisissez quatre autre hommes pour vous accompagnez. Des hommes en qui vous faites confiance. J'aimerait aussi que vous amenez le jeune Mercury avec vous. Il saura se rendre utile.

Sponovitch : Si vous le dites. Mais je ne serait pas responsable de ce jeune irresponsable.

Arlington : Je savais que je pouvait me fier à vous.

Sponovitch : Quelle sera ma seconde mission.

Arlington : Le chercheur donc j'ai parlé à trouver une nouvelle souche du virus. Nous pensons qu'il veut la vendre à une autre compagnie pour se faire plus argent. Seulement un accident arriva et le virus s'éparpilla dans la nature. Je veut cette nouvelle expérience. Mon prix sera le votre si vous acceptez cette autre mission.

Sponovitch : Je demande 4 millions de dollars. La somme sera divisé entre les membres de mon équipe qui auront survécues.

Arlington : Alors bonne réussite.

Sponovitch quitta la salle où régnait une chaleur de mort le sourire au lèvres.

Il se rendit alors au vestiaire pour trouver les trois derniers hommes qui lui manquait et pour prendre son équipement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

4h00 p.m - hélicoptère

L'équipe de Sponovitch était constituer de Bryan Mercury, Marc Vildo, Julie Waster et Matt Turque. Bryan était le petit nouveau. Marc un tireur d'élite, mais il fessait preuve de trop de sentiment. Il fait parfois l'imbécile. Julie tant qu'à elle est passé dans l'art de l'infiltration. Elle est follement amoureuse de Marc. Parfois un peu trop. Matt est le deuxième plus ancien membres de l'équipe. Un vrai petit soldat. Il fait tout ce que tu lui demande. Cela causera se perte. Il a un très grand cœur. On ne pourrait dire qu'ils font partit des U.B.C.S en les voyant. Mais leur chef arrangeait ce côté. Pas très bavard. Aucun sentiment ne ressort de lui. Un bloc de granit quoi mais tous de très bon éléments. Ils étaient tous armé d'un M-16 et un Beretta 9mm sauf Sponovitch qui avait un couteau de combat, un AK-47 et un Magnum. Ils montèrent dans un hélicoptère de combat. Le commandant Lorini avait réussit à venir pour cette mission. Il devait avoir parler au boss car rare sont les élus qui vont en mission blessé. Lorini rejoignit la division B. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir commander la A mais Sponovitch était là. Si bien sûr le russe avait un accident ou serait porter disparu et sans nouvelle, il monterais de grade. L'américain pouvait toujours rêvé.

Les 4 hélicoptères s'envolèrent alors dans le ciel nuageux. Une pour chaque divisions de 5 hommes. Les appareils volaient très proche les uns des autres.

Il restait encore 30 minutes de voyage à faire. Chaques commandants donnaient des ordres pour la réussite de la mission.

Sponovitch : Comme vous le savez la division A à toujours eu les

missions les plus dangereuse. On nous la réserve encore.

Matt : Que devons-nous faire encore?

Matt était le plus ancien dans la division donc il savait qu'on leur réservait toujours les pires missions suicides.

Sponovitch : Pas quelle soit difficile et dangereuse, elle reste importante. Nous devons ramené un échantillon d'un nouveau virus. Il vient d'être inventer alors on ne sait pas encore quelle sont les effets.

Bryan : Comment veulent-ils qu'on trouve un virus si on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble?

Julie : Espérons qu'il ne te ressemble pas sinon moi je vais me sauver en courant.

Bryan : Pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà partit dans ce cas.

Julie : Je reste car je sais qu'il a un grand chevalier pour me protéger.

Elle se colla alors à Marc. Il voulut se défaire de l'emprise de sa bien-aimée mais celle-ci le serra plus fort. Il finit par laisser faire sa bien aimée profitant du moment.

Sponovitch : Arrêter vous deux. Et toi Julie arrête de coller Marc comme ça.

Marc : Pourquoi, le russe serait-il jaloux?

Sponovitch : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une équipe de jeune.

Matt : Vive la jeunesse alors.

Sponovitch : Tu trouves?

Matt : Il s'amuse au moins. Laissons leur le temps de voir plus tard.

Sponovitch : Tu as raison. Ils vont tous se coller après avoir vue un zombie.

Matt : Laisse leur la surprise bon sang.

Bryan : Tu as dit un zombie.

Sponovitch : Regarde tu lui fait déjà peur à ce jeune.

Bryan : Arrête de m'appeler le jeune. J'ai 24 ans.

Sponovitch : Regarde le pleurnicher en plus.

Matt : Laisse le tranquille et dit lui ce qui l'attend.

Sponovitch : Bon d'accord. Vous deux laissez-vous et écouter.

Julie et Marc arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et écoutèrent leur chef.

Sponovitch : Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de la destruction de Raccoon City. Les survivants parlait de morts qui marchent. Comme ils avaient raison. Umbrella étouffa l'affaire. Les morts qui marchent s'appelle des zombies. On retrouve de n'importe quoi. De la souris zombie au monstre tueur. La souris personne en a vue mais on peut imaginer. Il y a maintenant beaucoup de ville infecté par le virus. Umbrella leur vend l'anti-virus. La compagnie se fait beaucoup argent. Vous avez dû en combattre pendant les entraînement. On vous prépare déjà au pire. Vous êtes donc près.

Julie, Matt et Marc acquiescèrent.

Bryan : Des zombies? On les tue comment au fait ?

Sponovitch : Facile une balle dans la tête suffit. Il faut savoir tirer. T'a pas fait l'entraînement.

Bryan : Non on m'a tout de suite transférez ici.

Julie : On pourrait toujours se pratiquer dans l'hélico. On utilise le petit comme cible.

Sponovitch : Je vous ai dit d'arrêter.

Julie : Bon d'accord.

Elle serra son Beretta dans son étuis. Le reste du voyage continuait avec les remarques de Julie sur Bryan. On pourrait dire un chat et un chien. Sponovitch était écœuré de les ramener à l'ordre. Marc et Matt parlèrent dans leur coin comme s'il ne se passait rien. Ils sortit encore une cigarette et se l'alluma.

_ Sponovitch J'espère que la mission va se passer vite car je vais manquer de clope. Il va me falloir économiser. _

Il continua le voyage en regardant son zippo sur tout les angles. C'était un souvenir de son pays. On pourrait voir le drapeau de la Russie et si on regardait bien il était gravé URSS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

30 minutes plus tard.- Héliport

Les hommes descendirent sur le toit du bâtiment. Chaques divisions partirent de leur côté. Si quelqu'un trouvait le chercheur où avait une idée où il pourrait se trouver devait prévenir les autres par radio. L'équipe la plus proche le capturerait vivant si possible. Tandis que le division A allait chercher un échantillon du virus. Personne ne savait que cela était le mission pour laquelle il était ici. Pas besoin d'envoyer toute les divisions pour trouver un chercheur. Mais il pouvait y avoir des surprises dans cette base pharmaceutique. Le virus s'était propager et il y avait eu contamination. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir de grosse perte dans les troupes mais on devait prendre le risque.

Sponovitch entra dans le bâtiment avec son équipe.

Sponovitch : Division D vous rester pour garder le toit. Je ne veux pas de grabuge.

Les équipes se séparèrent dans les intersections qu'il avait. Il couvrirait plus de terrain comme ça. On attendait aucun bruit. C'était le silence total.

Marc : On dirait que c'est mort ici. Même pas moyen de s'amuser.

Comme pour rentre ses paroles fausses un zombie de couleur verte apparut au fond du couloir.

Marc : Comme je disait on va enfin s'amuser.

Sponovitch : On est pas là pour jouer les enfants. Mais pendant qu'on y est, on ferait mieux de tuer cette bestiole. Car il en a deux autre qui sont derrière elle.

Le russe tira une rafale dans la tête de la bestiole. Mais ces derrière ricochèrent et alla se planter dans le mur de gauche.

Sponovitch : Bordel! C'est quoi ça. Mes balles ricochent sur sa peau.

Bryan : Tu nous as dit qu'il fallait une balle dans leur tête et ils meurent.

Sponovitch : Tu voulais t'amuser oui.

Bryan : Moi les choses qui sont pas tuable j'adore pas tellement ça en fin de compte.

Sponovitch : Alors on bouge d'ici. On laisse nos nouveaux petits amis tout seul.

L'équipe se mit à courir dans le couloir en sens inverse allant par où ils étaient venu. Ils prirent le chemin dans lequel était parti la division B.

Ils attendirent alors des hurlements au loin. Un long couloir s'offrait à eux.

Le signe Biohazard était sur le mur. Il devait alors y avoir des substance toxiques dans le coin.

Sponovitch : On prend la prochaine porte et je vais communiquer avec les autres.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il entrèrent dans une salle. Celle ci était remplit de papier de toute sorte. Une imprimante et un ordinateur se trouvait dans le fond à droite de la pièce. Une armoire était entrouverte laissant voir des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers.

Sponovitch : Sécurisé le périmètre.

Les hommes fouillèrent la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Aucun signe de danger n'était en vue mais il fallait rester vigilant dans un endroit pareil.

Sponovitch : Ici le combattant Sponovitch. Division au rapport. Je répète division au rapport.

Aucune réponse.

Matt : As-tu une réponse?

Sponovitch : Non. Ils ne sont quand même pas tous mort.

La radio émit un bip sonore.

Sponovitch : Enfin une réponse.

Voix : Ici le commandant Lorini… Nous avons eu des problèmes avec les zombies. Nos balles ricochaient sur leur peau. Mes compagnons sont tous morts. Je suis le seul survivant.

Sponovitch : Que veux-tu qu'on fasse. On ne peut rien contre ses monstres.

Marc : Chef venez voir. J'ai trouvé un rapport qui parle du virus.

Sponovitch : Donne le moi. On va peut-être avoir une meilleur idée de nos ennemis.

_**14/08/04**_

_Nous avons réussit à créé un tout nouveau virus. On le nomme le virus T-A (Tyran-Armor). Car il provient du virus-T mais les zombies possèdent une armure. Il sont indestructible ou presque. Les chercheurs ont trouvé un produit qui les détruit. Il m'est impossible d'écrire le nom de ce produit. Car ce rapport pourrait tomber dans de mauvaise main. On a déposé le produit dans diverse salle. Si jamais il y a contamination les chercheurs pourront utiliser le produit. On aura une chance de survie._

_John Michelin. Chercheur en chef _

Sponovitch : Voilà l'information que nous avions besoin de savoir.

Lorini : Alors vous faites quoi. J'ai des petits problèmes ici. Un groupe de zombie est dans le couloir.

Sponovitch : Alors bonne survit camarade.

Bryan : On va le laisser mourir ici.

Sponovitch : Je crois bien que oui. Chacun pour soit dans des missions comme celle si.

Bryan : Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Laisser mourir un camarade. Qui pourrait dire que vous êtes un soldat.

Julie : Il a raison. On ne va pas laisser mourir Lorini ici. On sait que vous ne l'aimer pas. Mais on ne doit jamais laisser nous guider par des sentiments de haine.

Sponovitch : Il n'avait qu'à ne pas venir ici. Il connaît les risques aussi bien que moi.

Bryan : Alors on va le sauver.

Sponovitch : Aller y moi j'ai une mission à accomplir. Qui vient avec moi?

Bryan, Julie, Matt et Marc quittèrent la petite salle.

Sponovitch : Quelle bande de mauviette. Bon alors par quoi je commence? Le chercheur sera difficile à attraper mais le virus il me suffit d'avoir un échantillon. Pas trop dure avec tout les zombies qui sont dehors. Je parle tout seul. Je me fait vieux ou quoi.

Il en profita pour se sortir une cigarette.

Sponovitch Je vais devoir arrêter de fumer. Cette sorte de cigarette ne se vente pas ici au États. Pourquoi il m'a fallut venir ici au fait. J'aurais dû écouter Nicholai et rester en Russie. Mais il m'a fallut le suivre celui là. On est sortit de prison ensemble après tout j'allais pas le laisser.

Sponovitch quitta ses pensée et sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Bryan avait pris le commandement du petit troupe qui allait sauver Lorini.

Matt : On fait quoi si on rencontre des zombies.

Julie : On dit bonjour, au revoir et on fonce tête basse.

Un zombie apparut sortant d'une pièce. On pouvait voir les os de sa peau. Son nez était fracasser et son bras gauche manquait totalement.

Julie : Regarder je vais vous montrer. Salut toi le pas beau et je te dis maintenant au revoir. Aller les gars on fonce et on passe à côté de lui sans se faire attraper.

Marc : Ce n'est pas très poli.

Ils se mirent alors à courir. Le zombie faillit attraper Matt mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de cross de fusil.

Matt : Très amusant ta façon de dire bonjour à un zombie.

Julie : J'ai pratiqué dans le passé.

Marc : Tu m'avais pas dit ça.

Julie : Je pensais que cela ne te serait pas très utile. Maintenant tu sais.

Ils tournèrent le coin pour tomber cette fois ci sur 9 zombies en train de manger la division B. Il dévorait la chair à pleine dent. Une odeur de chair décomposée flottait dans l'air. Les soldats encore vivants retinrent leur souffle tellement l'air était irrespirable.

Bryan : Quelle comité d'accueil.

Les zombies se levèrent et marchèrent vers les soldats.

Marc : On refait le coup du salut et au revoir ?

Julie : On peu pas, pour aller où ?

La porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit. un homme apparut dans l'entrée de la porte. Il fit signe d'entrer rapidement. Les zombies se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Lorini : Venez les jeunes.

Ils entrèrent alors dans un petit laboratoire. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères. Ils étaient remplis de produits de toute sorte allant des produits chimiques à pharmaceutiques. Qui pouvait savoir à quoi ils pouvaient tous servir. Les bouteilles avaient une étiquette disant le nom du produit et parfois l'utilité. La pièce était éclairé par de simple lumière. Aucune fenêtre. On pouvait donc en conclure qu'ils n'étaient pas sur les bords du bâtiments mais plutôt vers le centre. Une seule porte leur permettaient de sortir mais elle était garder par des zombies donc impossible de ressortir pour l'instant. Ils devaient soit trouver une autre sortie ou attendre que les monstres partent.

Bryan : Merci pour l'aide.

Lorini : Il vous en a fallut de temps et le russe n'est pas avec vous ?

Julie : Je crois qu'on l'a oublié en chemin lui.

Marc : Pas grave les zombies sauront lui tenir compagnie.

Lorini : Pourquoi, est-il mort?

Julie : Non. Il ne voulait pas venir vous cherchez alors on lui a faussé compagnie.

Lorini : Alors vous êtes ici pour moi ?

Bryan : Oui mais le seul problème, on ne sait pas comment repartir.

Lorini : C'est pour cela qu'il faut un commandant pour diriger les hommes dans de telle situation.

Matt : Le notre n'est pas là alors on va faire sans.

Lorini : Je peut toujours vous aider. Car mes hommes sont plutôt mal en point et aucun ne peut appliquer mes ordres.

Julie : Alors on va faire équipe. On trouve le chercheur et on pars d'ici.

Bryan : Tu oublis l'autre mission.

Lorini : Quel autre mission?

Julie : Rien de très important. Avez-vous fouiller la salle?

Lorini : Oui il n'y a pas grand chose à pars des bocaux de produit.

Matt : Quelle sorte de produit?

Lorini : Je sais pas trop.

Bryan : Il nous faut le produit dont parlait le scientifique dans son rapport.

Julie : On peut toujours les tiré dans la face des zombies pour savoir lequel est le bon.

Marc : Ouais et après on en prend des réserves.

Lorini : Ok! On va essayer mais qui va les tirer et par où ?

Julie : Il y a une grille d'aération sur la porte. On va l'enlever et on tire les bocaux de là.

Julie utilisa son couteau pour enlever les vis qui retenait la grille. Ce fut long et pénible avec un outil si rudimentaire mais après mainte essai elle réussit. Julie donna la grille à Marc qui la déposa dans le bas de la porte. L'ouverture fessait cinquante centimètres par cinquante centimètres. On pouvait y glisser facilement un bras et un pot de grosseur moyenne.

Lorini : Qui tire les pots ?

Matt : Je vais le faire.

Marc mit un petit marche pied. Matt grimpa sur ce dernier et attendit qu'on lui donne un pot. Julie alla cherché un bocal.

Julie : Du P-98.

Matt le tira sur un zombie. Le pot cassa mais rien d'autre. Les zombies se tournèrent vers la porte et frappèrent dans celle-ci pour l'enfoncée et pouvoir dévorer encore plus de viande fraîche. La porte pouvait tenir bon pendant un petit moment mais à force de l'enfoncer elle sortira de l'encadrement.

Matt : Autre pot.

Julie se dirigea vers un étagère pour en choisir un autre. Elle en prit un de petit taille. La grosseur fait pas la force. C'était un vieux dicton de son père.

Julie : Du JOL

La même chose se produisit avec le pot. Les zombies frappèrent de plus en plus fort. La porte n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps. Encore quelque coup et il n'aurait plus de défense.

Matt : Encore un.

Bryan : Laisse moi faire fillette. Tiens du C-1214.

Il prit un bocal qui se trouvait dans le fond complètement et le donna à Matt. Celui-ci le tira et il eut une énorme explosion. La porte vola en éclat et revola dans le fond de la pièce. Les zombies furent détruit. Matt fut projeter au travers la pièce et atterrît sur un mur. On entendit alors un craquement dans son dos.

Lorini : Voilà le produit miracle.

Julie : Matt a un problème. Il a une fracture du crâne et il est en train de mourir.

Bryan : On fait quoi ?

Julie : On ne peut rien faire.

Elle se mit à pleurer mais Marc alla la consoler. Il lui donna un chaleureux bisous sur sa joue toute trempé de pleurs. La jeune fille l'essuya d'un revers de la main.

Marc : Alors soldat on pleure pendant son service ?

Julie : Fiche moi la paix.

Marc : Désolé mais je ne veut pas de ça ici. Un compagnon est mort pendant la mission mais au moins se n'ai pas moi.

Julie : Pauvre con.

Marc : Je sais et s'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Il la prit dans ces bras et lui donna un chaleureux baisser.

Marc : Debout soldat et soyez un homme.

Julie : Arrête de parler comme ça. Tu n'es pas commandant.

Marc : Une chance car je ne pourrait plus m'amuser.

Lorini : Venez m'aider à prendre du C-1214.

Julie et Marc : Oui commandant.

Ils en trouvèrent pas en grosse quantité. Seulement un bocal était encore entier. L'explosion en avait détruit plusieurs. Pas de quoi pouvoir tenir longtemps mais ils pourraient rester en vie pendant un petit moment.

***

Sponovitch marcha dans un couloir lorsqu'un hunter sorti d'une pièce. Il était de couleur verte. Pas moyen de les différenciés. Il sauta en l'air en attaquer sa nouvelle cible.

Sponovitch : Comment savoir par quel virus il a été infecté. Je vais devoir jouer au devinette.

Le russe leva son magnum et tira sur le monstre. La créature tomba sur le dos. Elle bougea encore un peu mais elle était morte. Les nerfs étaient donc un peu fonctionnel.

Sponovitch : Un point pour moi et zéro pour le … Je sais pas trop. Voilà que je me remet à parler tout seul. Si je me souviens bien mes fichiers on appelait ses monstres des hunters. Ils portent très bien leur nom il faut dire. Le chasseur mais voyons qui va chasser qui ?

Le russe continua à avancer dans le couloir. Lorsque tout à coup quelqu'un tourna le coin et lui tomba dans les mains. C'est une jeune femme d'environ 26 ans. Elle en paraissait seulement avoir 22 ans. Petite et très mince. La jeune femme portait un pantalon en jean qui fessait ressortir ses fesses et un gilet trop court pour elle.

_* Sponovitch * Qu'est-ce que je regarde là moi. Une jeune fille habiller en pute. J'ai dépassé ce stade. Ah les filles aujourd'hui pas capable de se vêtir convenablement. _

Sponovitch : Faite attention vous.

Il remit la jeune dame sur ses deux jambes. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux.

Fille : Il a deux hunter qui arrive vers ici.

Sponovitch : Seulement deux.

Fille : Ils sont infectés par le T-A.

Sponovitch : Alors on cours.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et parti à courir. Il arrêta puis ouvrit une porte. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre, constituée d'un lit et d'un bureau. Une fenêtre se trouvait au dessus du lit. On pouvait y voir les collines et un magnifique couché de soleil. Des rayons de couleur jaune, rouge et orange remplissaient la pièce. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître.

Fille : Merci mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Sponovitch : Alors tu peux retourner voir tes amis qui sont dehors.

Les hunters passèrent devant la porte. Ils continuèrent malgré tout leur chemin. Les chasseurs ne ce doutaient pas que leur proie était dans la petite chambre.

Sponovitch : Ses créatures gardent le couloir et je crois qu'il nous sera impossible de sortir par là.

Fille : Alors on sort par où monsieur je sais tout?

Sponovitch : On fouille cette chambre pour voir si on trouve rien qui pourrait nous être utile.

Fille : Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne.

Sponovitch : Alors on trouve comment sortir d'ici et après je vous laisse seul.

Fille : OK! On peut faire ça. Mais je ne crois pas que vous allez savoir comment on sort sans se faire bouffer.

Sponovitch : Ce n'est pas encore mon problème. Maintenant au travail.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller la salle en silence. La jeune fille regarda au plafond et aperçu une bouche d'aération.

Fille : J'ai trouver le moyen de sortir.

- Sponovitch : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de monstre dans le conduit car on va être un peu restreint pour se battre surtout si il est contaminé par le

Virus T-A.

Fille : Vous ne savez pas qu'il faut du C-1214 pour les battent?

Sponovitch : Non je ne le savais pas mais merci pour l'information.

Fille : Vous ne saviez même pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

Sponovitch : Non pas vraiment

Fille : Bon on y va.

Sponovitch : Les fillettes d'abord.

Fille : Vous êtes trop galant mais je ne suis pas une fillette.

Sponovitch : Si vous l'êtes pour moi.

Fille : Je m'appelle Sarah Hawking et vous m'appellerez ainsi.

Sponovitch lui fit la courte échelle pour l'aider à monter. Sarah se glissa dans le conduit suivit de près par Sponovitch. Celui-ci eu plus de difficulté sans l'aide de personne mais il réussit. Ils rampèrent un moment en silence.

Sponovitch : Merde. On est trop restreint.

Sarah : Mettez-vous au régime.

Sponovitch : Mon problème n'est pas mon ventre mais mes épaules.

Sarah : Pas très pratique d'être russe.

Sponovitch : Il y a des avantages à être russe.

Sarah : À bon!

Sponovitch : Mais qui a conçu des conduits s'y étroit ?

Sarah : Je ne pense pas que le concepteur pensait que quelqu'un passerait ici un jour.

Sponovitch : Merde j'suis coincé.

Sarah : Attendez je vais vous aidez.

Sponovitch : Arrêter de me vouvoyer cela me vieillit trop.

La jeune fille prit le russe par le bras et tira de toute ses forces. Sponovitch se retenu un instant avec ses pieds pour testé la force de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait un certain potentiel. Le russe lâcha prise laissant la jeune fille tirer. Elle recula et se cogna la tête sur le plafond. Sarah se frotta la tête avec sa main droite. Sponovitch rit de bon cœur. Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils passèrent devant différente salle.

Sarah : Êtes-vous venu seule?

Sponovitch : Non il y a aussi mon équipe. Ils sont partis sauvé quelqu'un.

Sarah : Puis-je savoir votre nom?

Sponovitch : Je ne me suis pas présenter, il est vrai. Ransleigh Sponovitch. Soldat travaillant pour les U.B.C.S. Commandant en chef.

Sarah : Bonjour Ransleigh.

Sponovitch : Seulement Sponovitch.

Sarah : D'accord commandant Sponovitch.

On entendait quelque murmure au loin. Les deux compagnon allèrent plus vite pour rejoindre les voix. Mais Sponovitch était trop lent. Une bouche d'aération se trouvait sur le côté. Sponovitch la défonça d'un coup de poing. Il y eu alors un hurlement.

- Julie : La grille est tombé.

- Sponovitch : Ne tire pas s'est seulement moi.

- Lorini : Commandant. Il est un peu tard pour faire votre apparition.

- Sponovitch : Toi la ferme si tu veux garder ton nez entier.

- Sarah : Qui peut m'aider à descendre.

- Bryan : Mais qui est cette merveilleuse jeune femme qui demande de l'aide.

- Sarah : Bonjour je me nomme Sarah. Je suis chercheuse dans ce complexe.

- Sponovitch : Suffit avec les présentations. Où est Matt.

- Lorini : Il est mort.

- Sponovitch : J'ai dit la ferme toi.

- Marc : Il a raison Matt est mort en essayant de lancer du C-1214.

- Sarah : Pas fort.

- Sponovitch : Un membre de moins. Combien allons-nous en perdre. Toute les autres membres des divisions sont mort.

- Lorini : Pas tous.

Le russe se dirigea vers lui et leva son bras pour le fesser.

- Sarah : Stop je ne veut pas de violence gratuite. Il ne vous à rien fait.

Sponovitch lança un regard meurtrier à Lorini mais il baissa son poing.

- Lorini : Le russe se laisse dictée par une fille maintenant.

- Sarah : Taisez-vous.

- Bryan : J'adore les femmes qui sont autoritaire.

- Sponovitch : Savez-vous où se trouve John.

- Sarah : Pourquoi le cherchez-vous.

- Sponovitch : Nous avons comme mission de le trouver et de le ramener.

- Sarah : Il doit se trouver dans les labos. Sinon il peut être n'importe où.

- Sponovitch : Alors direction les laboratoires.

- Julie : Nous avons élu un nouveau chef comme vous nous avez quitter.

- Sponovitch : Et qui?

- Lorini : Moi même.

- Sponovitch : Belle promotion.

- Lorini : Je sais et j'en suis fier. Maintenant direction les labos.

Le russe le regarda en riant et les compagnons se mirent à marcher. Un groupe de zombies se tenait devant la porte des laboratoires.

- Julie : Cool! Un comité d'accueil.

Lorini prit un bocal de C-1214 dans ses mains et fit le mouvement pour le tirer.

- Sarah : Non pas ainsi c'est trop dangereux. Vous voyez le compartiment dans le mur. Il faut mettre le produit dedans et cela produira une vapeur de C-1214.

Lorini se dirigea en courant vers le petit compartiment car les zombies se dirigeaient vers eux. Une vapeur se forma alors dans l'air. Les zombies perdurent leurs peaux vertes mais ils marchaient encore. Les membres de l'équipe toussèrent un peu mais le produit n'était pas nocif pour la santé. Du moins d'après les expériences qui ont été menés sur le sujet.

- Sarah : Tiré dans la tête maintenant.

Les soldats firent alors feu tuant les zombies encore debout.

- Julie : Je préfère la première façon.

La porte fut alors libre. Marc se dirigea alors pour l'ouvrir mais un zombie qui n'était pas mort lui mordit la jambe.

- Marc : Saloperie.

Il tira dans la tête du monstre qui tomba raide mort. Il ne se releva pas du moins.

- Julie : Tu vas bien ?

- Marc : Il m'a juste un peu mordu rien de bien grave.

- Sarah : Une morsure suffit pour répandre le virus.

- Marc : Tu veux dire que je vais devenir un de ces monstres ?

- Sarah : On va sûrement trouver un anti-virus dans le labo.

Ils entrèrent alors dans les labos. Le scientifique était bien là. Il avait l'air de les attendre patiemment.

- John : Bonjour à vous tous. Merci à toi Sarah de me les avoir apporter.

- Sarah : De rien chef.

Elle se dirigea vers le chercheur qui appuya sur un bouton lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui. On entendit un léger grincement comme si quelque chose était en train de se déplacer.

- Sponovitch : Tu travailles pour lui.

- Sarah : Oups! Oui j'ai oublier de te le dire.

- John : Pas très gentil de ta pars.

- Lorini : Nous sommes venu vous sauvez.

- John : Pour quoi faire? J'adore mes nouveaux jouets.

- Sponovitch : On va alors utiliser la manière forte.

- John : Crois-tu pouvoir quelque chose contre moi. Toujours aussi stupide ces russes.

- Sarah : S'est cela que je me suis dit lorsque je l'ai vu.

- Sponovitch : Va te faire foudre la pute.

- John : Il utilise des méchants mots. Pas très beau pour un vieillard.

Sponovitch tira une balle dans la direction du chercheur. La balle stoppa et puis tomba au sol.

- Sponovitch : Comment?

- Sarah : Il y a juste une vitre par balle. Très utile.

- Sponovitch : Alors on vous laisse et on repars.

- John : Que va dire tes supérieurs lorsque tu diras que tu m'as laissé lorsque tu aurais pu me capturer. Un soldat ne doit jamais faillir à sa mission.

- Sponovitch : Je ne suis pas soldat mais mercenaire. La somme qui vous était destiné n'était pas très importante.

- John : De l'argent est de l'argent. 50 000 ou 60 000 de plus ne vaut rien.

- Sponovitch : Raison de plus pour te laisser ici. De toute façon qui te dit que je le fais pour l'argent ?

- John : Rien mais je ne vous laisserais pas aller.

- Sponovitch : Que peux-tu faire derrière ta vitre? Pas grand chose.

- Lorini : Il suffit. Tu n'es plus le chef ici. On ramène le scientifique et on se casse. Voilà notre mission.

- John : Écoute ton supérieur.

- Sponovitch : Il n'est pas mon supérieur. Les jeunes l'on élu commandant mais ils vont le regretté.

- Lorini : Je ne vais les laissés seul dans un endroit pareil moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Sponovitch : Seulement deux fois pires. Je ne sais pourquoi tu es ici mais ce n'est pas pour une raison saine.

- Lorini : Crois tout ce que tu veux. Mais moi j'ai des sentiments pour mes compagnons. Je ne suis pas un mercenaire qui fait tout pour l'argent.

- Sponovitch : Un travail comme un autre mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas mort avec ton équipe, soldat. Tu ne ressens rien pour eux.

- Lorini : Tu ne sais pas ce que je vie.

- Sponovitch : Une chance car tu es pire que moi.

- John : Il suffit les enfants. La récréation est fini.

- Sponovitch : Parle pour toi.

- John : J'ai dit il suffit. J'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec vous. Car voyez-vous j'ai besoin de cobaye pour mes nouveaux jouets.

Les parois des murs se levèrent et quatre monstres en sortirent. Ils étaient grand et bien bâtit. Ils avaient tous la peau verte ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont été contaminé par le nouveau virus. Les monstres devaient bien mesuré près de 2m50.

- John : Voilà! Je vous présente une nouvelle sorte de Tyrant. Plus fort et plus résistant que les précédents.

- Sponovitch : Avez-vous du C-1214 sur vous ?

- Julie : Pas une goutte. On a laisser la bouteille dans le compartiment.

- Sponovitch : Merde! Bande d'incapable.

Un tyrant bloquait la porte de sortit. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas sortir pour prendre la bouteille.

- Bryan : On fait quoi maintenant?

- Sponovitch : On les butes. J'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici.

Un tyrant se dirigea vers Marc qui fit feu avec son M-16 mais les balles ricochèrent sur sa peau. Il le prit par la tête et le souleva de la terre ferme. Le monstre recula son bras pour prendre un élan et il l'envoya se fracasser sur le mur de ciment.

- Julie : Marc! Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Ne meurt pas sans moi.

Elle courut vers son bien aimé mais une autre de ses créatures immonde lui bloqua le chemin.

- Julie (en sanglotant) : Pourquoi? Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

- John : Pour étudier mes monstres bien sûr.

- Julie : Vous êtes pas mieux qu'eux.

- John : Ha! Ha! Ha! Tuez les tous.

Le tyrant voulut donner un coup à Julie mais Marc s'était relever en se jetant devant Julie et il mangea le coup. Il alla volé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Marc (murmure) : Je t'aime Julie.

Sponovitch et Lorini qui eux n'avaient rien fait jusqu'ici lancèrent des rafales de balles sur les monstres. Mais ils savaient que cela ne servait à rien.

- John : Comment trouvez-vous mes Tyrants.

- Sponovitch : Très amusant je dirais.

Les quatre tyrants prirent chacun un combattant et les firent volé contre la fenêtre. Celle-ci craqua par endroit mais elle tenue bon.

- John : Allez mes jolis tuez les.

Les tyrans avancèrent comme s'ils ne fessaient qu'un. Ils donnèrent un coup sur la fenêtre qui éclata en morceaux. Le plancher se couvrit de verre cassé. Le scientifique resta surpris de l'agissements de ces créatures qu'il considérait comme ses bébés. Car elles se dirigeaient vers eux. Laissant leur première proie libre.

- John : Pas moi mais eux.

John et Sarah reculèrent vers la porte du fond. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre salle.

Sponovitch se releva et se précipita vers la porte du couloir. Lorini se releva à son tour bloquant le passage vers la sortie.

- Lorini : Attend on aide Bryan et Julie.

Sponovitch, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour le contredire, prit Julie dans ces bras et quitta la salle en courant. Lorini déposa Bryan sur son épaule comme un sac de patate, en constatant qu'il était extrêmement lourd. Il se dit qu'après la mission, il le mettrais au régime forcé.

Sponovitch : Ouf! On est encore en vie. On cherche une pièce pour se mettre en sécurité pendant que les deux jeunes de reposent.

Il en profita pour vérifier s'il ne restait pas de C-1214 dans le compartiment mais la bouteille était vide. Lorini avait laissé le compartiment en fonction donc la bouteille s'est vidé.

Les deux hommes avancèrent alors dans un long couloir. On pouvait lire sur les portes des noms de personne. Lorini regarda par la fenêtre d'une porte.

- Lorini : Se sont des dortoirs. On va chercher une chambre privée. On aura plus de chance qu'elle soit vide.

Sponovitch : Toi ! Je réponds pas à tes ordres.

Lorini : Fais comme tu veux mais moi je fais comme j'ai dit.

Sponovitch : Bon ! Comme ton idée n'est pas folle, je viens mais ne te prends plus pour le chef de cette mission. Je diriges les hommes ici.

Ils regardèrent par chaque fenêtre sans voir de dortoirs simple. On pouvait parfois voir un zombie dans une salle qu'ils croyaient vide. Le couloir tirait à sa fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au dortoir simple. Ils s'aperçurent avec joie qu'une des chambres étaient vide.

- Lorini : On trouvera pas mieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre qui ne comportait qu'un seul lit et une armoire. La salle de bain se situait au fond de la chambre. Sponovitch déposa Julie sur le lit pendant que Lorini mettait Bryan par terre.

Lorini : Va donc chercher un autre lit dans la chambre d'en face.

Sponovitch : Je t'ai dit tantôt d'arrêter de te prendre pour le boss.

Lorini : C'était pas un ordre mais simplement une suggestion.

Le russe sortit de la pièce en râlant et se dirigea vers celle d'en face. La chambre était la copie conforme de la première. Sponovitch prit le petit lit de camp et ressortit de la pièce. Il entendit un râlement qui n'était pas le bien venue. Un zombie arrivait dans le couloir. Le russe avança dans la première chambre et referma la porte. Il plaça l'armoire devant celle-ci.

- Sponovitch : Cela va tenir un moment. Je crois. J'espère en tout cas.

Lorini avait installé le lit à côté de celui de Julie et installa Bryan sur ce dernier. Sponovitch alla s'accoter sur le mur et s'alluma une cigarette. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux dans son paquet. Cela ne lui était pourtant jamais arriver dans le passé de manquer de cigarette. Il fessait toujours attention a prendre un autre paquet avant de partir mais cette fois il avait oublier. Lorsqu'il a finit il voulu en allumer une autre mais il s'abstint car il ne savait pas combien de temps cette mission allait encore durée. Il ferma ses yeux et pensa à la mission qui était en cours.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Sponovitch * Bon! Nous avons perdu des hommes mais cela était prévu. Le seul problème est vais-je m'en sortir vivant ? Le chef n'avait pas penser à ce détail. Les jeunes sont bien capables de laisser tomber la mission et de partir sans le virus et le scientifique. Je n'ai jamais manqué à une seule de mes missions depuis que je suis entrée pour les U.B.C.S et je ne compte pas commencer. Julie devient trop énervante. Dois-je m'en débarrasser ? Elle laisse trop ses sentiments la guider et cela pourrait nuire au bon fonctionnement de cette mission. Et puis je ne fait confiance à personne. J'ai cru que Sarah allait nous aider mais elle nous à guider vers un piège. La seule chose qu'elle ne sait pas s'est que j'ai mis une puces nous pouvoir la suivre au pas. Ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin ses deux scientifiques. Les couloirs sont remplis de monstre. Le seul moyen est pour les tuer est de retrouver du C-1214. Ils savent où en trouver alors si ont les suit ont aura plus de chance de croisé des zombies morts ou normal._

Un sanglot le fit revenir à la réalité. Bryan et Julie s'était enfin réveillé mais Julie était en pleurs. Elle pensait encore à Marc qui était mort pour la sauver. Bryan était près d'elle et essayait de la consoler, lui disant des mots doux dans l'oreille.

- Bryan : Tu sais, on est encore en vie et il nous faut réussir cette satané mission. On va pas se laissé faire par des monstres. Le chef nous a dit que si nous voulions réussir, il fallait être une équipe souder malgré la mort des gens que nous aimons.

- Julie (en pleurant) : Nous ne sommes pas une vrai équipe. Nous l'étions mais plus maintenant. Sponovitch et Lorini ne s'entendent pas. Cela n'est pas une équipe.

- Bryan : Il faut essayer. Il reste deux choses à faire pour la mission et nous ne sommes qu'au commencement.

Julie retint alors ses larmes. Elle devait être forte pour réussir et non pleurer les morts. La jeune fille regarda les membres un après l'autre.

Julie : Sponovitch je veux que tu pardonnes à Lorini ce qu'il t'a fait dans le passé. Si je dois oublier les morts, il faut que toi aussi que tu les oublies.

Flash back

« Commandant Sponovitch l'équipe à besoin de vous. »

Un jeune soldat russe était penché sur le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme. Il se trouvait dans un petit parc. On pouvait voir un hélicoptère qui s'était poser non loin de là. Les corps de toute sorte se trouvait autour de lui. Allant du zombie au mercenaire. Les pentes était lourde et ils n'avaient pas réussit leur mission. C'est ce que pensait le russe à cette instant précis.

- Sponovitch : Elle est morte par ta faute Lorini. Tu devais la protéger.

- Lorini : Ne laisse pas tes sentiments te guider. Soit je mourrais pour la protéger ou elle mourrait.

Sponovitch : Alors tu aurais dû mourir pour elle.

- Lorini : Elle n'était qu'une civile.

- Sponovitch : Notre mission était de la protéger.

- Lorini : Alors j'ai failli à ma mission.

- Sponovitch : Je n'ai jamais faillit à mes missions .

- Lorini : Alors tu aurais dû être auprès d'elle. Elle ne serait peut-être pas morte mais toi oui. Quel aurait été la différence. On perd un de nos meilleurs commandant de mission ou une simple scientifique. Pour moi tu valais mieux que ça et moi aussi.

- Sponovitch : Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas.

- Lorini : Avoues! Tu avais des sentiments pour elle.

- Sponovitch : Oui! Et alors! Je suis un soldat et il ne m'est pas impossible d'aimer.

- Lorini : Alors cela mènera à ta perte.

- Sponovitch : Va te faire foutre.

Lorini se tourna vers les derniers soldats encore debout.

- Lorini : On rentre à la base les gars.

Le russe prit le corps de la morte dans ces bras et l'emmena dans l'hélicoptère.

- Lorini : Pourquoi on ramène le corps?

- Sponovitch : Le chef a dit de la ramener. Il n'a pas dit vivante.

Il savait bien qu'au fond de lui se n'était pour cette raison. Il avait aimer cette femme pendant le peu de temps qu'il passa avec elle.

- Lorini : Voilà le compagnon que je connais.

- Sponovitch : Ferme la! Elle est morte par ta faute et cela je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Lorini alla dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramèneraient à la base. Ils quittèrent alors cette ville maudite à jamais. Le ciel était couvert de nuage et les hommes ne virent pas le missile qui se dirigeait vers la ville pour la détruire comme Raccoon City. Que dirait Umbrella pour ce défendre cette fois. Il ne pourrait pas mettre cela sur le dos des STARS maintenant. Après quelque instant on entendit une déflagration. La ville de Paris était parti en poussière.

Fin du Flash Back

Sponovitch : Je me suis juré de ne jamais lui pardonné et je ne vais pas revenir maintenant sur mes paroles.

- Julie : Alors notre mission va échouer.

- Sponovitch (criant) : Elle n'échouera pas! Je n'ai jamais manquer à une seule mission et ce ne sera pas la première.

- Julie : Si vous le dites chef.

- Bryan : Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant?

- Sponovitch : On va chercher ce scientifique à la con.

- Julie : Mais où? On ne peut rien contre ses monstres.

- Sponovitch : Il nous faut du C-1214.

- Lorini : Il peut y en avoir dans les labos ou dans une armurerie.

- Sponovitch : On regarde pour voir si on peut en trouver. On aura une chance de survivre.

Lorini déplaça l'armoire qui était devant la porte. Il sortit le premier dans le couloir et regarda pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il fit signe aux autres de venir le rejoindre. Il regarda dans la chambre de devant et vit un zombie dans le fond de la salle. Le zombie se mit alors à marcher vers la sortie alors Lorini ferma la porte devant le nez du monstre. Celui-ci frappa dans la porte pour pouvoir atteindre la nourriture. La porte grinça mais elle tenu bon. Les compagnons se mirent alors à marcher s'éloignant de la bête immonde. Ils errèrent dans les couloirs car ils ne savaient pas où aller. Ils entendirent parfois des grognements mais cela venait de la ventilation. Il n'avait pas de gros risque alors mais qu'est qui pouvait pousser ses hurlements.

- Bryan : Les zombies sont rares par ici!

- Julie : Dit pas ça. La dernière fois des zombies sont apparus.

Comme pour une phrase magique, un groupe de zombie normal était au bout du couloir dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver.

- Julie : Enfin, des ennemis à notre mesure.

Ils levèrent tous leur armes un à la fois prenant tout leur temps. De telle ennemis se mettaient facilement au tapis. Une seule balles et ils mourraient. Les humains les lancèrent approché et lorsqu'ils furent assez proche à leur goût, ils firent feu ne calculant pas trop le nombre de balles qu'ils utilisaient sauf Sponovitch qui lui fessait attention à ne pas trop utilisé de balles de son AK-47. Bryan avait vidé l'un de ses changeurs et le remplaça immédiatement. Julie et Lorini regardèrent combien ils leur restaient de balles dans leur changeur. Assez il faut dire car aucun ne le changèrent.

- Bryan : Trop facile. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient normal et non vert avec une armure.

- Julie : Les zombies atteint par le C-1214 ne font que revenir des zombies. Ils perdent les traces du virus T-A.

- Bryan : Ah oui! J'avais oublié.

- Julie : Que tu es incompétent des fois.

- Sponovitch : Ne commencer pas vous deux.

- Julie : Un détend l'atmosphère.

- Sponovitch : Pas la mienne en tout cas.

- Lorini : Arrête de chialer.

- Bryan : On repars pour une chicane.

- Sponovitch et Lorini : Oh! Toi la ferme.

Julie et Bryan se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Lorini et Sponovitch s'attendaient parfois sur quelque sujet.

- Sponovitch : Ah! Les jeunes toujours en train de critiquer mais nous on a pas le droit.

Lorini : Il doit avoir quelque part un compartiment de C-1214. Peut-être est-ce que la bouteille sera pleine.

Ils regardèrent les murs espérant trouver quelque chose. Les murs était gris et ont pouvait voir des signes de Biohazard ou d'Umbrella. Les compagnons fouillèrent les pièces qu'ils croissaient mais sans trouver une seule goutte de C-1214. Les pièces n'étaient que des bureaux de travail. Cela fessait maintenant un heure qu'ils marchaient sans rien trouver d'important. Seul le bruit de leur pas et les grognements se fessaient encore entendre dans le couloir.

Bryan : S'est quoi ce bruit?

Julie : Sais pas, pis veut pas le savoir non plus.

Les grognements se firent alors plus proche et plus menaçant. Comme si un chien voulait sortir dehors en grattant sur la porte. Julie ne put résisté et regarda par le trou d'aération. Une petite boule verte passa devant ses yeux.

Julie : J'ai vu quelque chose.

Sponovitch : Voyons tu es fatigué!

Julie : J'ai dit que j'ai vu quelque chose.

Sponovitch : On va aller se reposer dans la chambre.

Lorini : Tu oublies le zombie dans la chambre d'en face. Il doit être sortit maintenant.

Sponovitch : On va essayer et s'il est là on lui tire dessus pour le faire reculer.

Lorini : On va utiliser trop de balle.

Sponovitch : On va le faire en le poussant alors.

Lorini : Bon d'accord si tu insistes.

Les soldats firent demi-tour et marchèrent quarante-cinq minutes. Le corps des zombies qu'ils avaient tué était disparut. Il ne restait plus que les traces de sang et les cartouches de balles vident. Une trace de sang montrait qu'on avait traîner un corps dans un bureau. Le sang était encore frais. Ne voulant pas trop savoir qui avait transporter les corps, l'équipe força le pas. Quelque minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des dortoirs. Le zombie avait réussi à sortir mais il avait disparu. Ils expirèrent de soulagement. La pièce était comme ils l'avaient laissé. Julie alla s'effondrer dans un lit et s'endormit tout de suite. Bryan laissa le lit à Lorini qui lui aussi s'endormit sur le fait. Bryan se laissa aller sur le sol pendant que le russe prenait la radio pour voir s'il pouvait avoir un contacte avec l'extérieur. Seul quelque grincements lui répondit. Sa patience avait attend sa limite.

Sponovitch : Et puis merde!

Il tira la radio contre un mur et celle-ci se fracassa en deux. Il se lança aller contre le mur. Se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Sponovitch se retrouva le seul encore éveiller. Il monta la garde dans la petite chambre. Les autres étaient bien étendu et endormi. Mieux valait qu'il ne s'endorme pas car si on zombie entrait dans la pièce ils seraient fait comme des rats. Le russe finit quand même par s'endormir.

Ses rêves furent tourmenté par le passé qui revenait sans cesse. Le souvenir de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Morte par la faute de Lorini sauf que dans son rêve il en était la cause.


	7. Chapter 7

Flash back

Un groupe de cinq hommes se tenaient dans une petite ruelle. On entendait des bruits de balles au loin. La ville où ils se trouvaient étaient en pleine destruction. Toute les villes du monde ressemblaient à celle çi. Des monstres remplissaient les rues. Tous avait entendu dire que cela était à cause d'Umbrella mais les gens avaient trop besion de l'anti-virus que la compagnie vendait. Qui les assuserait d'avoir attaqué toute les grandes villes du monde pendant qu'ils fournissent l'anti-virus à moindre coût. Il y a bien une autre compagnie mais elle est moins connu et n'a pas les moyens de fournir le produit à moindre coût. Les cinq hommes travaillaient pour Umbrella et devaient sauver une chercheuse du nom de Miranda Jokil. Le groupe était constituer du commandant Sponovitch, Lorini, trois autres jeunes hommes et une jeune femme. Ils devaient se rendre dans un espace assez vaste pour qu'un hélicoptère puisse se poser. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit par et il avait une petit clairière au milieu, c'était parfait pour qu'un hélico puisse se poser.

Sponovitch : Lorini, je veux que tu protèges Miranda.

Lorini : Bien chef!

Miranda : J'ai pas besoin d'être protéger.

Sponovitch : Pas le temps de parler. On se fait attaquer par derrière. Je vais appeler hélico pour qu'il arrive.

Des zombies affluaient de toute part. Les membres de l'équipe tirait mais il y en avait beaucoup trop. Sponovitch prit sa radio et donna les coordonnées d'où il se trouvait. Lorini et Miranda furent alors séparer du reste du groupe. Des zombies les entouraient de toute part. Les humains qu'ils y avaient ne pourrait maintenir les monstres à distance encore longtemps. Sponovitch tirait sur les monstres qui entouraient ces deux compagnons. Lorini protégeait la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait mais leur ennemis étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Miranda fut alors mordu par un monstre. Elle se débattait comme une folle mais d'autres monstres la tirait vers eux. Elle disparu parmi les corps. L'hélicoptère arriva et tira sur les zombies. Trois hommes sortirent de hélico dès qu'elle se posa. Ils tirèrent sur les zombies, qui furent vite disperser. Sponovitch fouilla les corps morts espérant trouver celui de la jeune femme. Le russe finit par la trouver mais elle ne bougeait plus. Le corps lui manquait des bout de chair à quelque endroit. Une balle s'était planté dans son torse pendant la bataille. Qui lui avait tiré dessous on ne pouvait pas le tire maintenant et de toute façon les hommes avaient tous des M-60 sauf Sponovitch qui lui utilisait toujours un AK-47 pendant ses missions.

Sponovitch : Nooooonnnnnnnnn! Pourquoi?

Fin du Flash back

Sponovitch se réveilla en sursaut et il était tout en sueur. Les autres étaient encore profondément endormi. Sa montre indiquait 3 heures du matin. La commode était devant le porte empêchant tout monstre de venir les dérager, mais si un tyrant venait par repérer leur position il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Ils se devaient de trouver rapidement du C-1214. Il devrait bien en rester quelque part. Il devait bien y avoir des compartiments. Pourquoi sinon il y aurait eu des zombies non infecter par le virus T-A ? La question était là mais sans réponse. Leur mission était pourtant simple. Ramener un stupide scientifique qui n'avait pas encore compris qu'on ne pourrait rien tiré de bon du virus. Le plan d'Umbrella avait échoué. On ne pouvait créé le combattant parfait. Sponovitch se rendormit sur ses pensée.

03/11/2002 - 6 :30 a.m chambre

Les compagnons se firent réveillé par un rugissement. On entendait des coups de poing dans la porte.

Sponovitch : Quoi encore ?

Tous : …

Sponovitch : Merde on se fait attaquer.

La porte et la commode volèrent en éclat. Un tyrant se trouvait devant l'entrée de la porte. Il regarda la trouvaille qu'il venait de faire. Un groupe de quatre personnes était devait lui ne pouvant rien contre un tel monstre.

Lorini : Merde ! On fait quoi là ?

Sponovitch : On essaye de passer à côté de lui sans se faire ramasser.

Lorini : Tu es malade toi.

Sponovitch : Je sais. GO !

Ils essayèrent de passer à côté du monstre. Ils tirèrent avec leur fusil mais les balles ne fessant que le faire reculer. Sponovitch couru dans la direction du Tyrant et fit une roulade pour esquiver le coup qu'allait lui donner la créature. Le russe réussit à passer et se releva debout. Lorini lui aussi courut vers le monstre mais se fit attraper mais au moins les deux autres passèrent. Le tyrant tira Lorini sur un mur qui s'écroula inconscient. Sponovitch allait entrer dans une autre pièce mais Bryan le retenu par le bras. Le russe le regarda sans comprendre son geste.

Bryan : On le laisse pas ici.

Sponovitch : Chacun pour soi.

Julie : Non ne le laisse pas, on a une chance de le sauver.

Le tyrant avançait vers eux en grognant.

Sponovitch : Moi je le laisserait ici et il en ferait ainsi pour moi.

Julie courra vers le monstre tirant les dernière balle de son beretta. Bryan fit comme elle. Sponovitch qui lui n'avait rien fait jusqu'ici pour les aider décida de prendre une grenade et de la tiré sur le monstre. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un poltron.

Sponovitch : Attention.

Les autres se mirent à l'abri. Bryan se retrouva au côté du corps de Lorini. Il essaya de le prendre mais il était trop lourd pour lui.

Bryan : Merde il est trop lourd pour moi.

Sponovitch : J'arrive.

Le russe courût en direction des deux jeunes hommes mais le tyrant voulu lui faire le coup de la corde à linge. Sponovitch fit une roulade pour esquiver le coup. Son initiative marcha à moitié. Le monstre le toucha mais cela ne fit que perdre l'équilibre au russe. Julie fit elle aussi une roulade mais la sienne réussit mieux. Sponovitch souleva Lorini et le mit sur son épaule. Il partit en courant dans le couloir. Julie et Bryan tiraient sur le monstre pour le ralentir. Ils prirent une direction qui leur était inconnu. Pourvu que cela ne finissent pas en cul de sac. Un compartiment apparut devant eux. Il y avait un petit fond de C-1214 dans la bouteille mais pas assez pour l'utiliser une deuxième fois. Julie prisa la petite fenêtre qui renfermait la bouteille. Elle prit cette dernière et la tira sur le tyrant qui allait donner un coup à Bryan. Une explosion se fit par la suite. Le tyrant était encore debout mais on pouvait voir sa chair par endroit. Il avait donc perdu un peu de son armure. Il fallait seulement tiré dans les endroit où la chair était à vive. Il fallait être un vrai tireur d'élite pour réussir un tel exploit. Sponovitch laissa tomber Lorini sur le sol. Sans trop s'occuper du coup qui avait du avoir. Le russe sortit son magnum et tira dans la chair à découvert du monstre. Les balles atteignaient maintenant les parties importantes de la bête. Le sang giclait de partout, le bras gauche se détacha du reste du corps et tomba mollement sur le seul. Une balle avait sectionner le membre. Le tyrant recula de plusieurs pas. Le russe tira sans relâche sur son ennemis et il avançait vers lui. Le russe rechargeait son arme lorsque celle-ci en avait besoin.

Sponovitch : Tu vas mourir oui !

Le tyrant s'écroula sur le sol. Sponovitch sortit son couteau de combat et le planta dans tête du monstre. Il retira son couteau de la tête du tyrant et celui-ci était tacher de sang et il y avait même de la chair morte. Le russe se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les replacer.

Sponovitch : On est sûre d'avoir la paix avec lui.

Julie : Il en reste encore trois.

Sponovitch sortit une cigarette et la fit tourner dans ses doigts avant de se la mette dans la bouche. Il sortit son zippo et le mit aussi tourné sa main et il alluma sa cigarette. Il remit le zippo dans sa poche gauche de son pantalon.

Sponovitch : Bon il faut réveiller Lorini. On ne sait pas si les trois autres sont dans les parages ou pas.

Julie se pencha sur le corps inanimé de Lorini. Elle le secoua un peu mais il resta dans les vapes.

Sponovitch : On n'a pas toute la journée.

Il se pencha sur le corps de son compagnon et lui donna une baffe. Lorini se réveilla enfin et se mit à se masser la joue.

Sponovitch : Bon pas si dur que ça en fin de compte.

Lorini : Merci pour le réveille mais je m'en aurais passer.

Sponovitch : Toi commence pas car sinon la prochaine fois si on rencontre un autre Tyrant je te laisse avec lui.

Julie : Bon on y va. Mais au fait comment à tu pus planter ton couteau dans la tête du monstre. L'armure était encore entière à cette endroit.

Sponovitch : Je pense que l'armure que les monstres portent ne font que résister au balle. On va pouvoir tuer les zombies au couteau. Pas plus compliqué.

Bryan : J'ai pas de couteau moi.

Sponovitch : Quoi ! Cela fait parti de l'équipement de base de tout marine.

Bryan : Je suis nouveau dans le métier, je savais pas à quoi cela pourrait bien me servir ici.

Lorini : Bon assez parler. On tue les zombies au couteau et puis quoi encore.

Il essaya de se lever mais son corps lui fessait trop mal et il s'écroula sur le sol. Julie lui tendit sa main pour l'aider.

Julie : J'ai trouver la solution. Lorini tu vas donner ton couteau à Bryan car tu n'ai pas en assez bonne forme pour te battre.

Lorini tendit son couteau à la jeune recru. Celui-ci le prit et le garda dans ses mains. Sponovitch avança dans le couloir finissant sa cigarette. Il perdait beaucoup trop de temps avec ses incapable. Les pièces n'avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Mais il arrivèrent dans une petite infirmerie. Un zombie vert se trouvait dans la pièce. Sponovitch sortit deux couteaux de combat et se rua sur le monstre. Le russe savait très bien se qu'il fessait. Le zombie avait beau se défendre mais les couteaux déchiraient la chaire morte. Une odeur de charogne remplit la salle. Le zombie finit par tomber sur le sol. Le russe planta un de ces couteau dans la tête de son adversaire. Le russe se releva et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Ils le regardaient tous d'un air impressionné. Les habits du russe était tachés du sang du zombie.

Sponovitch : Pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi ?

Bryan et Julie : Pour rien chef.

Sponovitch : Bon au travail. On fouille la pièce. Tout se qui nous sera utile devait être emmener. L'anti-virus, spray et herbe médicinal.

Ils fouillèrent la pièce pendant que Lorini reprenait des forces. Julie se dirigea vers lui avec un spray.

Julie : Tiens cela va t'aider.

Lorini : Merci !

Julie : Bon je retourne à mes recherches.

Lorini : Attends.

Julie : Oui.

Lorini : Je suis désolé pour la mort de ton amoureux.

Julie : Bah ! Il est mort maintenant que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Sponovitch : Hé ! Au travail.

Lorini : Tu peux vivre ton deuil.

Julie : Pourquoi, je suis forte moi ? Et de toute façon ce n'était qu'un incapable. J'en est eu d'autre comme lui et ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier.

Lorini : Même Sponovitch n'a pas réussit à vivre son deuil. Pourtant il a un très fort caractère.

Julie : Mais qui était la jeune fille qu'il a perdu ?

Sponovitch : J'ai dit au travail et finit le bavardage.

Julie : Je travail et je parle en même temps.

Sponovitch : Ha ! Les filles.

Lorini : La jeune femme s'appelait Miranda. Une jeune scientifique qu'il nous a fallut aller aider dans l'accident de Paris. Sponovitch à tomber amoureux d'elle mais elle mourut pendant un rail de zombie. Il est vrai que cela fut de ma faute car je devais la protéger.

Sponovitch : Bon tout le monde à finit ?

Tous : Oui.

Sponovitch : Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouver important ?

Julie : J'ai trois spray.

Bryan : J'ai trouver quatre anti-virus encore complet car les autres étaient tous en morceau.

Sponovitch : J'ai un spray et trois herbes médicinal. Maintenant on continue nos recherche.

Bryan : Hé ! Attend je crois que l'armoire à été déplacer.

Sponovitch : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Bryan : Car on voit qu'il y a eu des grattement sur le plancher et il a assez d'espace pour la tasser vers la gauche si tu regardes bien.

Sponovitch : Ok on perd rien d'essayer.

Le russe se frotta les mains et les posa sur le côté de l'armoire droit de l'armoire. Il poussa de toute ses forces mais l'armoire ne bougea pas.

Sponovitch : Elle est bloqué.

Bryan : Mais par quoi ?

Sponovitch : Comment veux-tu que je le sache moé.

Bryan : Bon, il doit y avoir un mécanisme d'ouverture.

Julie : Je crois que j'ai trouver. Il y a un bouton dans ce tiroir.

Elle appuya sur le bouton et l'armoire glissa sur le plancher. L'armoire se déplaça vers la gauche comme l'avait dit Bryan. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement déplacer on pouvait voir un trou qui cachait les objets très important. Sponovitch en sortit un dossier et une bouteille de C-1214.

En ouvrant le dossier une clé tomba par terre. Il se pencha, la prit et la mit en sécurité dans sa poche de pantalon.

Bryan : À quoi elle sert cette clé ?

Sponovitch : Je sais pas mais à ouvrir une porte ou quelque chose comme ça.

Julie prit le pot de C-1214 et le mit dans son sac. Ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de temps. Les scientifiques devaient avoir une bonne avance devant eux.

La radio de Lorini bipa.

Lorini : Commandant Lorini au rapport.

Arlington : Où en est votre mission ?

Lorini : Nous avançons.

Arlington : Mais où êtes-vous ?

Lorini : Dans un couloir qui pus la charogne et aussi près d'une infirmerie.

Arlington : Est-ce que le commandant Sponovitch est avec vous ?

Lorini : Oui pourquoi ?

Arlington : Passer le moi.

Lorini : D'accord chef.

Il tendit la radio au russe celui-ci la prit et entra seul dans l'infirmerie et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'accota contre la porte pour être sûr que personne n'entrerait pour le déranger durant sa conversation avec le chef.

Sponovitch : Au rapport général.

Arlington : Comment va votre mission ?

Sponovitch : Nous avons eu beaucoup de mort. Nous sommes 4 survivants et il y a ici deux autres scientifiques. Un homme et une femme mais il ne sont pas avec nous.

Arlington : Où sont-ils.

Sponovitch : Nous les cherchons. Bien que je sache où ils sont.

Arlington : Pourquoi dites-vous cela.

Sponovitch : J'ai placé une puce dans les cheveux de la fille. Je sais où ils sont et comment me rendre à eux.

Arlington : Très bonne nouvelle que vous me dites là mais les autres ne vous entendes pas ?

Sponovitch : Non, ils sont dans le couloir et je suis dans l'infirmerie.

Arlington : Ok ! J'aimerais savoir se que vous avez fait de votre radio.

Sponovitch : Elle s'est casser et je m'en suis débarrasser.

Arlington : Comment elle s'est casser ? Les radios étaient encore sous garanti.

Sponovitch : Disons qu'elle s'est brisé sur un mur mais va savoir comment.

Arlington : Très drôle.

Sponovitch : Je sais. Bon pour dire vrai je l'ai lancé sur le mur. Elle ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

Arlington : Bon je vous laisse à votre mission et faite attention à vos sautes d'humeur.

Sponovitch : Bien chef. Et voudriez-vous faire venir mes cigarettes de la Russie il ne m'en reste plus qu'une seule ?

Arlington : Voilà pourquoi vous êtes de mauvaise humeur vous manquez de cigarette. Vous ne serez pas devenu dépendant par hasard ?

Sponovitch : Peut-être que oui mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Arlington : Cela n'est pas bon pour votre santé. Je ne veux pas que mes soldats soient dépendant de quelque chose. Alors soit vous fumez moins ou je vous coupes le ravitaillement de Russie. Plus de balles d'AK-47 et de cigarette.

Sponovitch : D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris je fumes moins.

Arlington : Bon je vous laisse j'ai un appel de mes supérieurs.

Sponovitch : Au revoir.

Il coupa de communication sur ses derniers mots, sortit de la salle et avança dans le couloir. Il plaça la radio dans l'étui où devrait habituellement se trouver la sienne.

Bryan : Chef, pourquoi t'es-tu enfermer dans le l'infirmerie ?

Sponovitch : Affaire personnel avec le boss.

Bryan : Ok ! Je vois s'est pas mes affaires.

Sponovitch : Bon allons y.

Julie : Je commence à manquer de balle.

Sponovitch : On manque tous de balle. On fait avec. De toute façon le couteau serait plus utile maintenant que nous savons qu'il fait plus de dégâts au zombie.

Julie : Très difficile de battre un zombie au couteau.

Sponovitch : Je l'ai fait, il faut juste nous entraîné.

Julie : Tu n'ai pas très parlable aujourd'hui.

Sponovitch : Bon allons plus vite.

Julie : Pour aller où au juste ?

Sponovitch : Avance et ferme là un peu tu veux.

Julie : Vraiment pas parlable.

Sponovitch se tourna vers la jeune femme en plus envoyant un regard foudroyant. Elle mit signe qu'elle ne dira plus un seul petit mot.

Sponovitch : Il vous reste combien de balles.

Bryan : Aucun chargeur de M-16 et deux de beretta.

Julie : Un chargeur de M-16 et aucun beretta. J'ai vidé mon dernier sur le tyrant.

Lorini : Un chargeur de M-16 et deux de beretta.

Sponovitch : Il faudrait aller à l'armurerie.

Lorini : Comment sais-tu qu'il y a une armurerie dans le coin ?

Sponovitch : Il y a des gardes de sécurité alors ils sont armés. Donc j'en conclu qu'il y a un armurerie dans cette base.

Lorini : Bonne conclusion.

Sponovitch : Non mais pour qui vous me prenez pour un débutant ?

Lorini : On te prend pour personne seulement tu sais un peu trop où on va.

Sponovitch : Je marches simplement dans les couloirs.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir vide. Le silence était intense. Personne ne sifflait mot. Seul leur pas et leur respiration se fessaient entendre. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin, ils aperçurent un ascenseur. Julie couru vers ce moyen de transport. Elle appuya sur le bouton mais aucun contact ne se fit. L'ascenseur était en panne.

Julie : Zut !

Sponovitch : Quoi ?

Julie : L'ascenseur ne réponds pas.

Sponovitch : Elle doit être en panne.

Julie : Comment allons nous descendre. On a visité toute l'étage. On est presque arrivé à la porte qui mène à héliport ?

Sponovitch : Bon on essai de réparé et deux personnes vont voir se qui est arrivé à l'équipe D. Ils sont peut-être vivants.

Bryan : Je reste ici pour réparé. Je mit connaît on peu en mécanique.

Lorini : Pour moi cela n'a pas importance.

Sponovitch : Tu restes ici pour surveillé le jeune et pour te reposer. Je vais y aller avec Julie.

Julie : Pourquoi moi ?

Sponovitch : Aller tu viens.

Julie : J'arrive.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la porte qui menait à héliport. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte trois zombies en sortirent. Les deux soldats sortirent leurs couteaux comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne. Ils se jetèrent sur leur ennemis dans un cri de guerre. Les couteaux taillèrent la peau morte. Les zombies les griffèrent avec leurs ongles. Julie recula laissant son ennemis pour pouvoir mieux lui donner le coup qui le ferrait tomber. Julie se jeta sur son ennemis tel une panthère. Le zombie tomba par terre entraînant Julie dans sa chute. Celle-ci se débattit un moment et réussit à se calmer. Elle fit voler son couteau dans les airs et le planta dans la tête du zombie pour finir. Sponovitch se battait comme un déchaîné devant les deux zombies qui vous voulait en faire leur petit déjeuner. Ses deux couteaux volaient dans les airs touchant les zombies au point critique du corps. Il donna un coup de pied dans les jambes du zombie qui le fit tomber par terre. Le russe lui planta son couteau dans la tête qui le mit hors jeu. Le deuxième zombie voulut se laisser tomber sur le russe qui était replié en deux mais Sponovitch vit le coup arrivé bien avant se releva dans une pirouette en toute vitesse et lança sur dernier couteau dans la cervelle du monstre vert. Le colosse reprit ses couteaux planté chacun dans une tête de zombie et les essuya sur les vêtements du zombie qu'il avait tué en premier.

Julie : Ils sont plus résistant que les zombies sans armure.

Sponovitch : J'ai pas dit qu'il était facile à tuer seulement que cela était faisable. Et puis tu es encore en vie.

_* Sponovitch* Comment elle a fait. Je pensait qu'elle allait mourir ici. Je doit trouver un autre moyen. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste en vie. Mais qu'est-ce que je penses là moi. Tué quelqu'un pour aucune raison. Je me fait plus mercenaire que j'le pensais. Et puis cela donne un plaisir fou lorsque tu tues quelqu'un de tes propres mains. _

Julie : Bon on y va.

Elle tira le russe de ces réflexions.

Sponovitch : Oui désolé je pensais comment on allait faire pour sortir d'ici.

* Sponovitch * Si seulement elle se doutait.

Julie : Tu viens.

La jeune fille partit en courant dans le couloir. Sponovitch courut après elle. Ils trouvèrent enfin le corps des membres de la division D.

Sponovitch : Attend. On va prendre chacun un anti-virus car je crois qu'on est infesté. On s'est fait égratigner par nos nouveaux amis.

Julie : Oui je veux pas devenir un de ses monstres.

Sponovitch lui tendit un anti-virus. Elle le prit et s'ingéra le produit.

Sponovitch : On est protéger pendant un petit moment.

Julie : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sponovitch : On prend les balles de leur fusil et on pars.

Ils fouillèrent les corps de leur camarade. Sponovitch en profitait pour leur planter son couteau dans la tête.

Sponovitch : Je ne veux pas avoir un comité à la sortit de cette base alors tue les en plantant ton couteau dans la tête.

Julie : Beuk ! Pourquoi pas avec mes balles.

Sponovitch : Garde les pour plus tard.

Julie : Ok !

Ils finirent de fouiller les corps en silence mais une question brûlait les lèvres de Julie.

Julie : J'aimerais savoir si tu aimais Miranda lorsqu'elle est morte ?

Sponovitch : Pourquoi on reviens encore sur le passé _?_

Julie : Répond moi. J'aimerais connaître ta réponse.

Sponovitch : OK ! Mais après tu arrêtes de parler d'elle. Il est vrai que j'ai eu des sentiments pour cette femme mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien nous connaître.

Julie : Alors vous n'avez pas toujours été mercenaire ?

Sponovitch : Au début j'était comme toute recru. Trop fier de mon travail. Je voulais être le meilleur. Alors j'ai tout fait pour le devenir. La mort de cette femme m'a fait comprendre que je ne devait plus faire confiance à personne et alors je suis devenu sans sentiment. Il ne me servira pas bien et voilà ce que je suis devenu. Un mercenaire.

Julie : Merci. Tu as été franc avec moi.

Sponovitch : Les autres vont nous attendre on repars.

Julie : Je suis prête.

Tout les deux avaient trouvé quatre chargeurs de M-16 et sis de beretta. Ils se mirent en route etle retour se fit sans encombre. Le silence était total. Il avançait rapidement dans les couloirs. Aucun monstre n'était en vue. Ils arrivèrent enfin à ascenseur. Lorini et Bryan travaillait pour réparer l'ascenseur bien qu'ils n'avaient pas d'outil important. Seulement un couteau.

Sponovitch : Pas encore finit.

Bryan : Maintenant oui.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et puis le contact se fit. Ils entrèrent tous dans celle-ci.

Bryan : On va à quelque étape.

Sponovitch : On a quelle choix.

Bryan : On est au 2F alors il a le 1F, B1 et B2.

Sponovitch : Ok ! Descend au 1F.

Lorini : Pourquoi ce niveau ?

Sponovitch : J'ai utilisé le hasard.

Lorini : Ok ! Mais on sait pas toujours où ont va.

_*Sponovitch* Si seulement il savait._

_*Lorini* Lui il nous a pas tout dit . Il nous prépare quelque chose je dois faire attention._

_­_Bryan : S'est parti pour la descende au enfer.

Julie : Youpie ! J'ai toujours rêvé de visité cet endroit.

Ils entendirent un moment et redescendirent de l'ascenseur.

Lorini : Vous nous avez pas dit ce qui est arriver à la division D.

Sponovitch : Elle a été tué par environ 3 zombies. On a ramener des balles. On a six chargeur de beretta et quatre de M-16. Vous prenez chacun deux de beretta et Bryan tu prends deux de M-16 et les autre seulement un.

Julie : Ok ! Sa marche pour moi.

Sponovitch : J'ai pris un couteau pour Bryan. Tu vas pouvoir redonner le tien à Lorini.

Ils firent les échanges adéquat et commencèrent à avancer dans les couloirs. Le courant avait été coupé à ce niveau. Peu de lumière éclairait le niveau mais des néons bleus étaient allumés. Le reflet de leur corps se reflétaient sur les murs. On pourrait dire que des fantôme partant en guerre. Les ombres tenaient leur armes. La première tenait dans ses mains deux couteaux mais cela se reflétaient comme deux épée courte. Les autres ombres tenaient des M-16 dans leur mains rien d'extraordinaire. Cela était un beau spectacle à regarder. On pouvait entendre des bruits, il y avait des grognements, des jappement et des cris comme dans un film d'horreur.

Bryan : On dirait vraiment l'enfer.

Sponovitch : Espérons que nous ne serons pas dedans.

Julie : On y est déjà.

Sponovitch : On pourra pas tenir longtemps ici. Il a beaucoup de monde mais au moins on ne les voient pas pour l'instant.

Lorini : On ne tentera pas notre chance.

Sponovitch : Espérons qu'on trouvera un moyen de trouvé le scientifique.

Bryan : Pourquoi on fait pas l'autre mission avant _? _

Sponovitch : Une bonne idée. Comme ça lorsqu'on trouve ce scientifique on fonce vers héliport.

Julie : Comment trouver le virus _?_

Sponovitch : Pas dur. On trouve un zombie et on le pique avec une seringue. On a alors le virus dans le sang du zombie.

Lorini : Mais il n'est pas à 100% pur.

Sponovitch : Nos scientifique feront avec pour l'étudier. Moi je vais pas me mettre à chercher se qui cherche à nous manger.

Julie : Bon. On trouve un labo et on prend une seringue.

Sponovitch : Quoi ! Personne a pensé à en prendre une dans les labos.

Julie : Non. On essayait de survivre.

Sponovitch : Bon. On a deux fiole vide en tout cas.

Lorini : Comment ça deux fiole vide.

Sponovitch : On s'était fait mordre par des zombies alors on a pas pris de chance.

Lorini : Vous avez utilisé des anti-virus contre le virus-T mais vous avez été mordu par des zombies infesté par le virus T-A. L'anti-virus ne fonctionnera peut-être pas.

Sponovitch : Pour l'instant il fait effet. J'ai pas envie de me gratter mais j'ai un peu faim mais c'est normal on n'a rien mangé aujourd'hui.

Julie : Bon on y va.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle à manger. Des tables étaient alignées. Les chaises étaient presque toute renversé et de la nourriture était encore sur la table. On aurait dit que les gens avait quitter rapidement. La contamination avait dû avoir lieux pendant l'heure du dîner. La cuisine se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Le périple pour s'y rendre allait être ardu avec tout le remue-ménage qu'il avait eu dans cette pièce. De la nourriture jonchait le sol et les poubelles avaient été renversé. Leur contenu était éparpillé. Des corps de zombie étaient éparpillé ici et là mais ils bougeaient plus. Les compagnons avancèrent dans la pièce mais lorsque Bryan commença à prendre moins de risque il glissa et tomba sur le seul. Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Bryan : Arrêté de rire ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Le jeune homme se releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et s'essuya les fesses qui était maintenant toute collante.

Sponovitch : Pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes les jeunes.

Bryan : Mieux veut être jeune que vieux et tout ratatiné.

Sponovitch : Tu hausses me traité de vieux et de ratatiné. Viens ici que je te remette à ta place.

Bryan : Il faudrait que tu m'attrapes avant.

Le périple pour se rendre à la cuisine se finit par un jeu. Est-ce que Sponovitch allait attraper Bryan pour le remettre à sa place. Lorini et Julie couraient derrière eux pour pouvoir voir le spectacle lorsque Sponovitch allait rattraper Bryan. Il ne pensait plus au danger qu'il courrait. Le plaisir avait envahit leur pensée. Bryan essayait d'échapper à son poursuivant mais il ne courrait pas assez vite. Le jeune homme trébucha sur un débris et il tomba par terre. Le russe qui n'avait pas prévu cette manœuvrer s'enjamba sur son compagnon. Il tomba sur le corps de son compagnon et les deux hommes étaient maintenant par terre.

Bryan : Tu es lourd toi.

Sponovitch : Attend que je me relève et tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Bryan : Je crois que je vais rester sur le plancher alors.

Julie et Lorini les rejoignirent enfin.

Julie : Que s'est-il passer.

Sponovitch : Le petit est tomber par terre et en voulant esquiver le coup, je suis tomber moi aussi.

Bryan : Ce n'est pas vrai. Il est tomber sur moi.

Le russe prit Bryan par le collet et le remit sur ses pieds.

Sponovitch : Essai de rester debout. J'aimerais pas voir ça lorsque tu vas te faire courir après par un Tyrant. Tu vas toujours tomber.

Bryan : Un accident ça arrive à tout le monde quoi.

_* Sponovitch * Ce n'est plus de mon âge de courir après un gosse._

Bryan : Bon alors on continue.

Sponovitch : Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement.

Bryan : Bah ! Oui pourquoi ?

Sponovitch : Les jeunes n'ont plus de respect pour les aînés. Attend qu'on soit rentré tu vas me nettoyer mes bottes pour me les blanchirent. Elles n'ont pas été fait depuis un méchant bout de temps.

Ils quittèrent la salle à manger et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Tout les appareils de cuisine avait été brûlé. Le feu avait été éteint mais on pouvait encore en voir la trace. Le réfrigérateur était ouvert et la nourriture avait disparu. Il restait seulement des bouteilles comme le ketchup, la moutarde et la mayonnaise. Pas de quoi se faire un bon repas. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de fouiller la pièce en profondeur car une autre porte s'offrait à eux et ils y pénétrèrent. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était plonger dans le noir. On entendait une petite respiration dans le fond de la pièce. Sponovitch sortit sa zippo de sa poche et l'alluma. Il découvrit un jeune soldat étendu par terre.

Sponovitch : EH ! toi.

Voix : Ne tirer pas je suis un humain.

Sponovitch : J'avais deviner. Mais qui es-tu.

Voix : Alex Tremblay. Dernier membre de la division C,

Sponovitch : Que s'est-il passer.

Alex : On est descendu par l'ascenseur et on s'est fait attaquer par des zombies. Ils avaient la peau verte et ils n'étaient pas comme à l'entraînement. Les balles ne leur fessait rien. Un homme de la sécurité est apparut et m'a sauver la vie. Il avait sur lui une bouteille de C-1214 et il l'a mit dans un compartiment. Les zombies redevinrent normal mais l'homme fut entraîner par ses monstres. Je vida mon dernier changeur sur les zombies et je me suis réfugier ici. La peur m'a gagné et…

Sponovitch : Quoi j'ai fais le plus grand bout. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas utiliser ta radio pour nous contacter lorsque j'ai fait le rappel.

Alex : On était occuper avec les zombies.

Sponovitch : Ok ! Pourquoi l'ascenseur était en panne.

Alex : Je pense qu'il y a eu un cours circuit. Ici tout s'est mis à brûlé et j'ai dû éteindre avant de me cacher dans cette penderie.

Sponovitch : Bon d'accord. La mission doit continuer.

Lorini : Qu'est ce qu'on fait.

Sponovitch : On trouve une seringue premièrement.

Alex : J'en ai plein sur moi car j'était le médecin de terrain.

Sponovitch : Un problème de régler.

Alex : Comment ça ?

Sponovitch : On va utiliser la seringue pour prendre du sang contaminer par le virus T-A.

Alex : Le virus T-A disparaît du sang lorsque le zombie est tué.

Lorini : Alors on trouve un zombie encore vivant et on se casse d'ici.

Sponovitch : Il faut trouver le scientifique. S'est notre première mission.

Lorini : On y va ou on reste ici.

Alex : J'ai plus de balles.

Sponovitch : Bryan va t'en fournir un mais le couteau est un meilleur élément contre les zombies.

Alex (Apeuré) : Quoi un couteau !

Bryan donna son deuxième changeur de M-16 à Alex. Il quittèrent la salle et repartirent pour la salle à dîner. La cuisine était comme il l'avait laisser mais dans la salle à manger on pouvait voir quelque zombies qui était arrivé par la porte.

Bryan : On recommence notre course chef.

Sponovitch : Il va falloir être plus prudent cette fois.

Bryan : Justement on a des obstacles cette fois.

Sponovitch : Tout le monde est près à courir.

Alex : Quoi. On va traversé la salle en courant au travers des zombies.

Sponovitch : Oui ! Pourquoi tu es une poule mouillé.

Alex : Non mais s'est un peu risqué.

Sponovitch : Les risques se n'est pas pour les movilettes.

Alex : Vous êtes fou.

Sponovitch : Je sais. Tout le monde est près.

Tous : Oui chef.

Sponovitch : Ok ! Le dernier qui arrive sera celui qui tiendra le zombie pendant que nous lui ferons sa prise de sang.

Julie : Très bonne idée ça.

Sponovitch : À mon signal Go.

Tout le monde se prépara à la course. Les zombies avançaient vers eux les bras tendu.

Sponovitch : Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Go !

Ils partirent tous dans un même élan. Sponovitch prit rapidement la première place suivit de près par Lorini. Alex suivait dernier esquivant les zombies qui voulait le mordre. Julie et Bryan courait de toute leur force pour rattraper les premiers mais les zombies leur bloquèrent la route. Les soldats sortirent leur couteau et foncèrent tête base devant ses monstres. Ils finirent par réussir à passer de justesse mais Alex qui était derrière eux avait pris peur et reculait maintenant. Sponovitch et Lorini était presque réussit à atteindre la porte mais trois zombies les empêchait eux aussi de continuer. Sponovitch sauta sur la table et continua son périple.

Lorini : Tu triches.

Sponovitch : Qui a dit que nous n'avions pas le droit.

Lorini perdit un peu de temps mais il fit comme le russe. Mais cette fois les zombies ne se laissèrent pas avoir une deuxième fois. Un monstre prit Lorini par la jambe et le fit tomber sur la table. L'homme se cogna le menton sur la table mais il se reprit et sortit son couteau et donna un violent coup dans la face du zombie. Celui-ci lâcha sa prise qui permit à l'humain de ce remettre debout. Il courra en direction de la porte où l'attendait Sponovitch. Julie et Bryan avait dû faire un détour par une autre ranger de table pour esquiver les zombies. Ils arrivèrent en même temps à la porte. Alex était lui aussi monter sur les tables mais un groupe de zombie le prit par le pied et le tira vers lui. Il disparut au beau milieu d'un groupe de zombie. On entendait des bruit de mastications derrière les cris d'Alex. Ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme se fessait bouffé vivant. Ainsi mourut le jeune Alex Tremblay. Mercenaire des U.B.C.S.

Sponovitch : On a perdu quelqu'un en chemin.

Julie : Quoi ?

Sponovitch : Le nouveau n'a pas été capable de suivre.

Julie : On aurait dû aller l'aider à place de jouer bêtement.

Sponovitch : Il ne nous aurait servi à rien de toute façon.

Lorini : On a perdu un changeur, un homme, du temps et les seringues.

Sponovitch : Merde. Vous aurez dû aller l'aider. On peu pas aller les chercher les zombies sont en train de le dévoré. On oubli cette idée. On trouve le virus en parfaite état. De toute façon le chef voulait le virus à 100% alors on va lui donner un virus à 100%.

Les compagnons sortirent de la cuisine et continuèrent dans le corridor.

Un intersection coupa le couloir en deux. Ils avaient le choix de prendre à droite ou à gauche. Une pancarte indiquait où menait les couloirs. Celui de droite dans les salles de repos et celui de gauche vers les laboratoires. Ils choisirent de prendre celui de gauche. Après quelque temps de marche une porte les empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle avait besoin d'une clé.

Julie : Elle est barrer à clé.

Sponovitch : Bon une équipe va aller dans les salles de repos pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas la clé.

Lorini : Et qui donc.

Sponovitch : Toi et Bryan aller y. Je vais faire mon rapport au général.

Julie : Et moi.

Sponovitch : Toi tu restes car je vais pas rester ici tout seul. On fait des équipes de deux cela est simple non.

Julie : Je crois que tu les as mal choisit.

Sponovitch : Arrête de discuter mes ordres.

Julie : Bon d'accord chef.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Lorini et Bryan partit dans le couloir qui menait au salle de séjour. Il y avait des salles pour faire de l'exercice, des salles de cinéma et même une piscine intérieurs. Ils entrèrent dans celle de la piscine. Une ombre se promenait dans le fond de l'eau. Encore une expérience raté de ces scientifiques. Ne voulant pas trop savoir quel sorte de monstre était dans la piscine, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. La créature sortit de la piscine et se dirigea vers la porte. Quel chance pour eux car le monstre était très lent. La créature était mi-chien et mi-crocodile. Sa tête était entre les deux une grosse tête avec une petit gueule de chien. Ses pattes étaient poilu et avaient des palmes et il avait même de petite oreille pointu. Son corps était entre les écailles et le poil comme un hérisson. De la bave coulait de sa gueule et elle avait une couleur rouge. Le monstre était de la couleur verte avec des reflet bleu et rouge. Qui aurait bien put s'amuser à faire de tel expérience. Lorini et Bryan coururent dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas assez de balles pour affronter une telle créature.

***

Sponovitch et Julie entendaient le retour des deux hommes qui étaient partit cherché le moyen d'ouvrir cette porte. Julie s'était assit par terre pour se reposer et Sponovitch restait debout adosser contre le mur les bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

_* Sponovitch * Dois-je m'allumer ma dernière cigarette pour fêter la chose que je vais faire à Julie. C'est ma dernier clope et puis je fume comme une cheminée s'est rendu. Je devrais arrêter. _

Il en profita pour sortir sa dernier cigarette et voulu l'allumer avec son zippo mais celui-ci ne s'alluma pas.

Sponovitch : Merde ! J'ai plus de feu.

Julie : J'ai un lighter si tu veux.

Sponovitch : Oui merci.

Elle tendit son lighter vers le russe qui le prit volontiers. Il alluma sa cigarette et le tendit redonna à sa propriétaire. Il n'avait plus besoin de le garder car il n'avait plus de quoi fumer de toute façon.

Sponovitch : Je savais pas que tu fumais.

Julie : Je ne fumes pas mais j'ai appris qu'il est toujours utile d'avoir du feu sur soi.

Sponovitch : Tu as bien raison sur ce point.

_* Sponovitch * Si seulement elle pouvait savoir. _

Il envoya un sourire en direction de Julie.

Julie : Je me demande quand ils vont revenir ?

Sponovitch : S'ils reviennent.

Julie : Tu crois qu'ils ont eu des ennuis.

Sponovitch : Sûrement la base est infecté de zombie et ils n'ont pas de C-1214. Il n'a pas juste des zombies dans le coin. Il y a aussi des hunters et ils ne pourront pas les attaqués aux couteaux.

Julie : Alors allons voir s'ils sont encore vivants.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements car ils étaient plein de poussière. Alors qu'elle arriva au niveau de son commandant celui-ci sortit ses couteaux.

Julie : Mieux veut ne pas prendre de risque.

Sponovitch : Il n'y a pas seulement les zombies qu'il faut craindre ici.

Julie : Que…

Le russe donna un violent coup de revers dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se plia en deux devant un tel coup.

Julie (souffle coupé) : Pourquoi ?

Sponovitch : Tu n'as pas arrêter de me poser des questions sur mon passer alors j'ai décider que tu serais la première à mourir de mes mains. Lorini et Bryan seront bien capable de survivre mais je les attends de pied ferme.

Julie : Tu n'as même pas la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

Sponovitch : Je l'ai.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite clé. On pouvait lire B-1 sur celle-ci.

Julie : Tu les as envoyer pour rien. Tu n'es que monstre.

Sponovitch : Tu trouves. Je voulais jusque tu sois seule avec moi et puis ils trouveront peut-être du C-1214.

Julie se mit à crier de toute ses forces mais le russe lui donna un coup de pied qui la fit revoler sur le mur. Elle se tut à ce moment. Personne ne pourrait venir à son secours de toute façon. Lorini et Bryan devait être loin pour l'attendre crier.

Sponovitch : J'attend ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Julie : Non.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Sponovitch : Allons soldat soyez plus courageuse que ça. Tu auras une très belle fin.

Le russe prit son couteau et commença à faire des coupures à divers endroit. Le corps de la jeune fille devenu rapidement rouge. Julie était recroqueviller sur elle même. Pleurnichant à chaude larmes. Le russe prenait plaisir à martyriser la jeune femme. Il prenait tout son temps en plus. Le russe se pencha sur le corps martyriser. Il lui murmura de douce parole à son oreille.

Sponovitch : Tu vas aller retrouver ton bien aimé.

Julie ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Son corps lui fessait bien trop mal.

Sponovitch : Je pourrais te laisser vivante pour entendre que des zombies viennent te dévoré. Tu finiras comme l'un d'entre eux. Sans aucun sentiments et plus rien de te ferait souffrir. Je ne te laisserais pas ce bonheur et puis Lorini et Bryan pourraient revenir. Ils te soigneraient et je n'aurais pas eut le bonheur de te voir mourir sous mes yeux. HA ! HA ! HA !

Julie implora des yeux de la laisser en vie mais le russe avait pris trop plaisir à voir souffrir la jeune demoiselle. Julie avait le visage en sang et en pleur. Le russe tant qu'à lui avait le sourire au lèvre. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Julie et lui coupa une mèche de cheveux avec son couteau. Il la sentit et la jeta par terre. Il reprit son deuxième couteau et le rangea dans son fourreau. Il se releva et jeta sa cigarette par terre. Il l'écrasa avec son pied gauche pour s'éteigne complètement car elle fumait encore un peu.

Sponovitch : Alors on s'amuse.

Julie : Va te faire foutre.

Sponovitch : Je voudrais bien mais où ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans la figure de Julie. Elle lâcha un petit bruit comme un couinement de souris. Le russe venait de lui casser la nez.

Sponovitch : Comme s'est amusant le son de la douleur. Il manque seulement un peu de vent. Cela sera encore plus impressionnant. Bon assez jouer il faut en finir. Comment aimerais-tu mourir ? Par le couteau ou par le fusil.

Il eut un petit moment de silence. Rien ne brisa le silence en se moment. Seule la respiration de Julie et ses pleurs se fessait entendre.

Sponovitch : Tu ne me réponds pas. Allons il faut décider.

Le russe réfléchir au moyen qu'il utiliserais pour finir son travail. Après quelque moment d'hésitation il sortit son magnum. Il le pointa sur la tête de Julie. Le bruit du fusil se fit entendre dans tout le couloir.

Pan !

La tête de Julie avait complètement exploser. Il ne restait plus que du sang et de la chair. Sponovitch rangea son arme et se pencha vers le reste du corps. Il fouilla dans une de ces poches et en sortit son lighter.

Sponovitch : Merci pour le feu fillette.

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla et entra dans la seconde pièce laissant le corps mort au zombie. Il ne prit pas le temps de verrouiller la porte derrière lui et de toute façon pourquoi l'aurait-il barrer la porte. Il ne coulait pas empêcher personne de le suivre. Lorini et Bryan seraient bien ressuent s'y avait survécue bien sûr. Il entra maintenant dans les laboratoires à forte sécurité. Espérons maintenant qu'aucune bestiole non identifié ne soit échapper. Il avait bien un peu de C-1214 sur lui mais il voulait le garder pour lorsque qu'il en aurait réellement besoin. Le couloir dans lequel il venait d'entrer était silencieux et puait la mort. Aucun zombie n'était en vue mais d'où pouvait venir cette odeur alors. Désert et silencieux le couloir était et inquiétant cela était. Le russe devait faire attention car les pièges aurait pu être installer. Il n'avait pas la carte complète des lieux. Il pourrait toujours se rentre sur un ordinateur et faire venir la carte du QG mais il voulait réussir cette mission sans l'aide de personne. Il avait décidé que le scientifique devait être trouver en premier et ensuite il le mènerait au virus T-A non modifier. Car lorsque le corps est infecté par le virus celui-ci se transforme pour mieux dévaster les cellules. Il ne devient plus pur à 100% alors et tout dépends dû corps qui absorbe le virus. Il se modifie pour mieux dévaster les cellules. Telle était le rôle des virus à ARN. Modifier les cellules et les détruire ou les faire muter. Cela mène souvent à des transformations du corps. Les membres peuvent alors se transformer pour devenir plus puissant. S'était un bon début. Mais le seul problème était qu'on ne pouvait contrôlé la personne atteint par le virus. Même la personne perd le contrôle de ses mouvement. Souhaité faire la guerre de cette manière de pouvait marcher car les soldats s'attaquait entre eux. Quel armé cela donnait. Mais si on pouvait créé un monstre pouvant contrôler ses semblables, arriverons nous quelque part. Un être pensant par lui même. Le problème avec cette idée était qu'il pourrait se rebeller contre les humains et vouloir les détruire. Sponovitch sortit de ces idées de grandeur. Il n'était pas un scientifiques mais simplement un soldat écoutant les ordres qu'il lui était donner. Le russe regrettait parfois la voie qu'il avait choisit mais cela lui donnait parfois de petit bonheur. Comme celui qu'il venait de se donner en tuant la jeune Julie. Tout à coup sa radio sonna.

Sponovitch : Merde.

Il ne pouvait pas rester en plein milieu du couloir et parler à son supérieur. Lorini et Bryan allait sûrement bientôt retrouver le corps de Julie et aller à la recherche de son tueur. Il décida alors d'entrer dans une pièce. Il répondit immédiatement sans prendre le temps de voir si elle sécurisé.

Sponovitch : Oui.

Arlington : Alors. Où en êtes vous.

Sponovitch : Je vais chercher les deux scientifiques et je trouve le virus pour finir.

Arlington : Dépêchez-vous à la fin. Vous êtes en mission depuis deux jours et vous n'avez rien de concluant à me dire.

Sponovitch : La patience est une vertu vous savez.

Arlington : J'ai moi aussi des supérieurs qui ne sont pas content du résultat de la mission. On a perdu beaucoup trop d'homme et en plus elle ne mène à rien.

Sponovitch : Vous allez perdre encore un ou deux de vos hommes.

Arlington : Quoi ! Vous deviez seulement tuer Matt mais cela est déjà fait.

Sponovitch : Je vous est pas encore dit que la jeune Julie est décédé.

Arlington : Comment.

Sponovitch : Je l'ai tué et Lorini et Bryan vont suivre dans pas grand temps. Vous m'avez déranger et ils vont sûrement me rattraper. Je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de les mettre hors jeu. Ils vont avoir découvert le corps et il me cherche sûrement à l'heure qu'il est.

Arlington : Vous… Comment… Pourquoi…

Arlington cherchait ses mots ne savant pas trop par où commencer.

Sponovitch : Je suis mercenaire et j'écoute les ordres. Vous ne m'avez pas dit que mes compagnons devaient rester en vie.

Arlington : Je vous ordonne de me les ramener vivante tout les deux.

Sponovitch : Je ne peux vous ramener Lorini. Il sera le prochain à mourir. Le jeune Bryan je n'ai aucun problème avec lui et il fera un bon soldat. Alors il survivra si vous le voulez.

Arlington : Je vois que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis.

Sponovitch : Non pas vraiment.

Arlington : À votre retour vous serez juger pour le crime de Julie et de Lorini.

Sponovitch : Si je reviens.

Arlington : Je vous envoi une nouvelle équipe mieux préparé à faire face au zombie. Ils arriverons par les souterrains alors si vous finissez avant de les trouvé rendez-vous dans les souterrains parti est.

Sponovitch : Ok ! Chef. Donner leur du C-1214.

Arlington : Nous savons comment faire face au virus vous savez.

Sponovitch : Quoi vous le saviez depuis le début et vous ne nous avez pas fournit du C-1214.

Arlington : Vous vous êtes pourtant bien débrouillez juste qu'ici.

Sponovitch : Bon je vous dit au revoir et à bientôt.

Il ferma sa radio sur ses mots. Il était enrager par les propos de son supérieur. Il savait ce qui les attendaient ici et ne leur avait pas fournit l'équipement adéquat. Le chef aurait pu au moins le prévenir lui. Comment veulent-ils qu'il réussit sa mission s'il n'est pas bien préparé. Mais que voulaient ses supérieurs à la fin. Il devait pourtant obéir à ses supérieurs et ne pas contesté les ordres.

Il regarda alors dans la salle où il était. Le russe était entrer dans un petit bureau. Une pancarte sur le bureau indiquait à qui il appartenait.

Le propriétaire était John Michelin. Le chercheur en chef. Il décida de fouiller le bureau pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas de chose importante. Il y avait des papier parlant des effets du virus, comment produire l'antidotes et même comment faire le virus. Il prit tout cela et les rangea. Il ressortit de la pièce et continua son chemin. Il prit un petit ordinateur de poche pour vérifier si les scientifiques avait bouger. Non ils étaient toujours au même endroit. Il entendit alors ses pas venir vers lui et il s'arrêta pour mieux écouter.

Bryan : Arrête ou je tire.

***

Lorini et Bryan courraient pour échapper à leur poursuivant. Une chance pour eux qu'il n'était pas très rapide. Il arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où il avait laisser Sponovitch et Julie. À quatre ils pourraient avoir une chance de combattre le monstre. Mais à leur grande surprise Sponovitch avait disparu et Julie était morte. Sa tête avait disparu du reste du corps. Seule une tache de sang et de la chair se trouva à la place de la tête. La créature derrière eux se rapprochait dangereusement. Bryan se retourna et lâcha une rafale de balles sur le monstre. Les balles ricochèrent sur sa peau. Lorini se mit lui aussi à tirer sur le monstre. Le monstre ralentit encore plus mais sans l'arrêter pour autant. Il donna des coups de queue dans tout les sens, défonçant les murs qu'il frappait sur son passage.

Bryan : Je vais manquer de balles.

Lorini : Prend le fusil à Julie il lui reste un changeur plein.

Bryan se pencha sur le corps de Julie et prit son fusil. Lorsqu'il se releva il remarqua sur Julie avait une grenade sur elle. Il la prit et le tira sur le monstre. Cela eut pour effet de faire brûler la peau. Le monstre était pas immuniser contre le feu. Mais Bryan n'avait rien sur lui qui pouvait exploser. Il ne possédait que des spray désinfectant. Mais voilà l'idée.

Bryan : Eh ! Lorini as-tu une grenade sur toi.

Lorini : Oui pourquoi ?

Bryan : Tire la lorsque que je te dira go.

Lorini : Ok petit !

Bryan sortit un spray et se mit en position pour le tirer au bon moment.

Bryan : Go !

Lorini tira sa grenade et Bryan tira en même temps le spray. Les deux combinée cela eux pour effet de faire une grosse explosion. Une grosse fumée noire remplit le couloir. Lorini et Bryan furent projeté sur le mur et ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Lorsque la fumée fut dissiper, ils purent voir les restes du monstre. Il avait volé en morceau. Sa chaire collait au mur et les deux hommes étaient taché de sang rouge.

Bryan : Yes. Mon plan à marché.

Lorini : S'était une très bonne idée.

Bryan : Merci mais je me demande ce qui est arriver à Julie,

Il se pencha vers le reste du corps qu'il restait. Il prit sa main et la colla sur son visage.

Lorini : Elle a été attaquer par un couteau à divers endroit. Sponovitch ne peut être que l'auteur de se carnage. Il est le seul à savoir si bien manier un couteau ou même devrais-je dire deux.

Bryan : Il va me le payer ce salaud.

Lorini : Pense à la mission avant tout.

Bryan : Je ne la laisserais pas faire une deuxième fois.

Lorini : Il faut d'abord le retrouver. Il a sûrement une bonne avance sur nous. Si j'avais ma radio je pourrais prévenir le chef que nous avons un traître parmi nous.

Bryan : Bon il avait la clé sur lui. Il avait donc prévu de tuer Julie sans nous.

Lorini : Oui il voulait nous éloigné.

Bryan : Mais il avait aucune raison de faire cela.

Lorini : Elle devait trop lui rappeler la fille qu'il a perdu. Pour lui c'est un moyen de fuir ses problèmes. Il tue tout ce qui lui rappel son passé en Russie.

Bryan : Bon ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Lorsqu'il passèrent la porte ils virent une grande silhouette au loin. Cela ne pouvait être que Sponovitch.

Bryan : Arrête ou je tire.

Le russe eut pour réaction de se retourné.

Sponovitch : À vous voilà enfin.

Bryan : Est-ce que tu as fait à Julie.

Sponovitch : Elle s'était transformé en zombie alors je t'ai eut que pour autre chose que de la tuer.

Bryan : Comment vous aviez pris un anti-virus ?

Sponovitch : Il ne marche pas à 100%. Il a où sur certaine personne il ne fonctionne pas. Demande à Lorini il te dira que cela est vrai.

Lorini : Il a raison sur ce point. Mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu nous as pas dit tu avais la clé sur toi.

Sponovitch : Je ne savais pas que s'était la bonne clé. Je l'ai essayer et c'est à ce moment que Julie s'est transformé. Elle m'a sauter dessus alors j'ai dû me défendre.

Bryan : Bon je te crois. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant.

Sponovitch : Le chef a envoyer une équipe de renfort. On trouve les deux scientifiques et ont descend dans les souterrains.

_* Sponovitch * Je me savais pas si bon menteur moi._

Sponovitch : Je suis vraiment désolé pour Julie mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais me permette de la perdre mais je devais me protéger.

Bryan : Bah ! Elle va retrouvé Marc et Matt non ?

Sponovitch : Oui s'est ce que je lui est dit aussi.

Lorini : Bon on va où maintenant.

Sponovitch : Les scientifiques doivent être dans les labos. C'est la place la plus sûr de la base. Si je devais me cacher comme eux je le ferrait à cette endroit.

Bryan : C'est Ok pour moi.

Lorini : Moi aussi.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir peu éclairer. Un grattement se fit entendre dans l'aération. Le bruit les suivaient pas à pas. Même un grognement se fit entendre. Bryan avança dans le milieu du corridor. Si quelque chose venait à sortir de la ventilation il serait près et de se ferait pas emporté. La grille à coté de lui tomba sur le sol et une ombre se fit aperçut. Les compagnons se mirent en formation de combat. Rien ne sortit ne la ventilation. Il entendirent quelque instant sans bouger. Il ne valait pas faire de faux mouvement et alerté ce qui se trouvait dans l'aération. Les grognements n'avait pas arrêter et se fessait même de plus en plus fort. Aucune forme de vie n'apparaissait. Sponovitch décida d'aller voir de plus près. Lorsqu'il fut à seulement trois pas, il aperçut une boule verte. Celle-ci se mit à marcher et sauta par terre. Sponovitch sortit un de ses couteaux et avança vers la petite bestiole.

Sponovitch : Non mais j'aurais tout vue.

Bryan : Pourquoi ?

Sponovitch : Je vois une souris verte. Comme dans la chanson. Une souris verte…

Lorini : Tu es fou.

La souris se mit à courir en direction de Lorini. Celui-ci leva son arme, fit feu mais les balles ricochèrent sur sa peau.

Lorini : Elle est infecté par le virus.

Sponovitch tira son couteau sur la petite souris mais il manqua son coup. La souris était trop agile pour lui. Il tira aussi son deuxième couteau vers la bestiole. Sponovitch prit le temps de visé. La souris sauta sur Lorini. Celui-ci se débattit comme un fou mais la souris voulait le mordre. Comment se battre contre une si petite bestiole. Elle est bien trop petite et agile. Sponovitch tira enfin sur la souris qui allait réussir à mordre Lorini. La souris se fit empailler par le couteau mais il se planta aussi dans le bras gauche de Lorini. La souris se tenait dans le milieu du couteau et se débattant pour se libéré. Sponovitch prit son deuxième couteau par terre et se dirigea vers le blessé.

Sponovitch : Ne bouge pas je vais lui coupé la tête.

Lorini : Merde fais pas ça.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le russe avait appuyé sur la tête du monstre et lui coupa la tête d'un coup sec. La souris arrêta de bougé et la tête tomba mollement sur le sol. Il voulu reprendre son couteau dans le bras de Lorini mais celui-ci le repoussa de la main.

Lorini : Je vais le retirer tout seule. Je veux pas que tu m'arrache le bras au complet.

Sponovitch : Si tu le dit.

Le russe recula de quelque pas pour laisser plus d'espace au blessé. Lorini mit sa main sur le manche de l'arme et tira d'un coup sec en fessant une petite grimace de douleur. Il réussit à retiré le couteau de son bras. Il le tira par terre et se tient le bras avec son autre. Sponovitch se pencha et ramassa son arme. Il retira la souris avec son autre couteau. Il les replaça dans leur fourreau sans les essuyés. Bryan avança vers Lorini et sortit un spray pour désinfecté la plaie. Lorini arracha sa manche et permit au jeune homme de le guérir. Sponovitch patienta quelque instant sans rien faire pendant que Bryan travaillait. Lorini fessait quelque grimace de douleur.

Sponovitch : Hé ! Hé ! J'ai bien tiré.

Lorini : Tu aurais pu faire autre chose. Ayoye mais fait attention toi.

Bryan avait finit d'appliqué le spray et avait prit la manche de Lorini pour faire un bandage. Le sang ne coulait plus. La plaie s'était refermé et le bandage aidait beaucoup lui aussi. Bryan laissa enfin Lorini respiré.

Lorini : Je vais avoir besoin d'un anti-virus. Cette souris m'a mordu sur le doigt.

Sponovitch : Désolé mais Julie les a cassé lorsqu'elle s'est jeté sur moi.

Lorini : Mais on a vue aucune trace de l'anti-virus sur le sol. Pas de vitre casser ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sponovitch : Elles se sont cassées dans ma poche. J'ai jeté les débris dans une poubelle.

Lorini : Merde mais je dois être infecté et on a aucun moyen pour me sauver.

Sponovitch : Tu as encore du temps devant toi non.

_* Sponovitch * S'il pense que je vais lui donner un de mes anti-virus, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai encore les deux entiers mais je les gardes pour plus tard. Si je suis infecté je vais pouvoir me guérir. Je dois aussi ramené Bryan vivant mais pas Lorini. Je vais avoir ma raison pour pouvoir le tuer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il nous attaque alors j'ai dû l'achever. Bryan ne pourra pas contesté ça._

Ils se remirent alors en route vers les laboratoires. Sponovitch prit la tête du groupe. Il savait où aller de toute façon. Il pourrait se débarrasser d'un moyen ou d'un autre de toute façon de Lorini. Il ne devait pas ramener un contaminé mais s'ils allaient dans les laboratoires et trouvaient le virus, ils trouveraient aussi l'anti-virus. Sponovitch devait attendre que le virus fasse effet sur Lorini et il le tuerait ensuite. Cela ne ferait pas le même effet pour lui mais s'était le seule moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Il ne pourrait pas voir la douleur dans les yeux de son ennemis juré mais il le tuerait de ses mains. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des laboratoires mais celle-ci avait besoin d'une carte d'accès et il devait remettre le courant avant.

Sponovitch : Merde ! Pas moyen d'aller plus loin cette fois.

Lorini : Pourquoi l'anti-virus est derrière cette satanée porte.

Sponovitch : Va falloir attendre.

Lorini : J'ai pas le temps j'ai besoin de ce médicament ou je vais devenir un de ses monstres.

Sponovitch : Hi ! Hi ! Pour ça t'as ben raison. Mais pour l'instant c'est pas mon problème. Dit le nous lorsque tu vas avoir envie de te gratter comme un fou.

Lorini : Mouais mais j'espère qu'on va faire vite.

Sponovitch : Pas de problème pour ça. Il faut trouver la carte d'accès et ensuite remettre le courant.

_* Sponovitch * Moi j'suis pas presser par le temps. Il faut juste de pas rencontrer la nouvelle équipe qui est ici. Et puis je crois que le meilleur moyen serait de faire pété cette porte mais les Tyrants seraient où nous sommes et ils vont rappliquer ici. Je sais même pas où trouver cette carte. On va perdre plus de temps que j'le pensais. Et puis si les chercheurs sont vraiment dans les labos comment y sont-ils arriver. Il doit y avoir une autre entrée._

Bryan : Commandant vous venez ?

Il avait tiré Sponovitch de ces pensées.

Sponovitch : Oui j'arrive. Pensais seulement où ont pourraient trouvé la carte.

Lorini : Là je sais pas. Il va falloir fouiller toute les pièces une par une.

Sponovitch : Pas le temps de faire ça.

Bryan : Comment alors ?

Sponovitch : Il doivent le dire dans un dossier ou quelque chose comme ça et puis quelques chercheurs devaient avoir droit d'aller travailler dans ces labos.

Bryan : Ouais pas fou. On cherche tout les zombies qui porte une blouse blanche et on lui demande gentiment la carte si je comprend bien.

Sponovitch : Oui. On le demande à ma façon par exemple. On le tue, le fouille et ensuite on prend la carte.

Lorini : J'espère qu'on va trouver vite. Mon bras me fait mal.

Sponovitch : Et ensuite il va rester le problème du courant.

Bryan : On pourrait toujours trouver une batterie et je m'arrangerai pour faire un branchement.

Sponovitch : Je sais pas grand chose dans l'électronique alors je vais te laisser faire. Ok ! On cherche la batterie en même temps que la carte. Pas besoin de se séparer.

Lorini : Pourquoi tu veux pas faire équipe tout seul ?

Sponovitch : On pourrait toujours. J'ai rien contre cette idée non plus.

Lorini : Tu nous le fera pas deux fois. Tu nous a laisser seule s'amuser avec un monstre et toi tu avais la clé sur toi.

Sponovitch : Tu vous es donné ma version des faits. À vous de me croire ou pas.

_* Sponovitch * Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend suis-je en train de redevenir ami avec lui. J'me comprend plus des fois. Je l'haït à mourir et me voilà qui lui parle comme un ami. Bon il va falloir que je me reprenne en main mais mieux veut qu'il croit que je lui est pardonné. Il ne va pas trop se douter de moi. _

Ils quittèrent ce couloirs pour en prendre un autre. Un vrai labyrinthe ses bases. Pas moyen de savoir où on va. Le corridor dans lequel ils viennent de tournée était désert mais des corps de zombies venait d'être tuer. Sponovitch se pencha pour fouiller les corps. Il ne trouva aucune une carte mais un paquet de cigarette. Pas une très bonne marque mais il devait faire avec. C'était des Smoking et à sa grande surprise le paquet était presque plein car il n'en manquait que trois. Le russe afficha un sourire de triomphe. Il en sortit une et la mit dans sa mouche. Il sortit l'ancien lighter à Julie mais il réalisa son erreur trop tard.

Bryan : Non mais s'est pas le lighter à Julie ça.

Sponovitch : Oui elle me la donner car j'avais plus de feu.

Lorini : Pas mal louche ton histoire. Toute le monde savait qu'elle ne le donnerait à personne c'est le seul souvenir de sa famille.

Sponovitch : …

Lorini : Tu sais pu quoi dire là.

Sponovitch : Bon ! Ok il est vrai que je l'ai pris sur son cadavre.

Bryan : Tu n'as pas honte de dépouiller les morts ?

Sponovitch : Non pourquoi je devrais ?

Lorini : Il est vrai qu'elle n'en aura plus besoin où elle va mais je veut que tu l'envois à sa famille après la mission.

Sponovitch : Pas de problème pour ça.

_* Lorini * Il est trop louche. Il devient gentil avec moi tout d'un coup et il n'arrête pas de mentir. Depuis le temps que j'le connais il peut pas m'en passer des p'tites vite comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il à tuer Julie. Sa paraît dans ses yeux. Il ressent de la joie lorsqu'on lui parle de Julie. Il fait toujours ça lorsqu'il commet un crime. Il va finir pas regretter ce qu'il fait. _

Sponovitch se releva enfin et continua d'avancer la cigarette à la bouche. Une fumée blanche le suivait comme ses pas. Il fumait toujours comme une cheminée lorsque son paquet était plein mais cette fois, il n'en alluma pas une seconde. Ce qui eut pour effet d'alerté Lorini. Celui-ci se reprocha du russe pour lui parler. Bryan resta derrière eux.

Lorini (bas) : Tu as tuer Julie n'est-ce pas.

Sponovitch se tourna vers lui le sourire au lèvre. Lorini comprit tout de suite que ça réponse était oui. Alors le russe prévoyait de les tuer. Lorini devait faire attention. Il ne voulait pas paraître pour un tueur mais il devait faire payer à Sponovitch la chose qu'il venait de faire. Mais comment. Il réfléchit un moment et décida que le chef décidera de la conduite du russe. Il allait sûrement paraître devant les autorité militaire. Lorini allait alors voter contre lui. Le russe serait mit en prison pour un bout de temps. Lorini se réjoui à cette idée. Sponovitch avança dans les couloirs cherchant des yeux des zombies. Aucune ombre ne sortait pour les attaquer. Bryan suivait derrière sans dire un mot et de fessait aucun mouvement brusque. Il rejoignit Lorini qui s'était reculer du russe.

Bryan : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Lorini : Rien important. Un parlait de notre mission voilà tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour si peu. Il faut juste faire attention.

Bryan : Si tu le dit mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il nous cache des choses.

Lorini : Il a toujours été comme ça de toute façon. Sponovitch n'ai pas un homme en qui tu peut avoir confiance. Il fera tout pour l'argent même trahir ses amis.

Bryan : comment Umbrella fait pour lui faire confiance.

Lorini : Il suffit de bien le payer et faire attention que personne ne lui offre une meilleur prime.

Bryan : Ok ! D'accord.

Ils fouillèrent quelque salle sans rien trouvé d'important. Les zombies qu'ils rencontrèrent étaient tous morts. Quelqu'un était devant eux et fessait le ménage. Il devait avoir du C-1214 en grande quantité pour combattre tant de zombie. A moins qu'il n'est fait passer les vapeurs par les ventilations de la base. Cela serait plus facile pour combattre les zombies. Lorsqu'ils ressortir d'une salle, ils entendirent des voix dans le fond du couloir. Sponovitch fit signe d'arrêter. Lorini et Bryan arrêtèrent comme leur avait demander le russe.

Sponovitch (bas) : Je vais aller voir. Rester ici.

Sponovitch avança dans le couloir tranquillement. Les voix se rapprochèrent de lui. Elle avançait dans sa direction. Le russe put enfin voir à qui les voix appartenait. Un groupe de deux hommes avançait dans le couloir en parlant.

Voix 1 : Ses zombies sont très facile à tuer non.

Voix 2 : Tu as raison. Mais notre mission est de retrouvé une équipe et un scientifique.

Voix 1 : Ouais après on les ramènent au chef.

Sponovitch entra dans une salle. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Les deux hommes ne l'avait pas vu faire. Le russe laissa passer les deux garçons et une fois qu'ils se furent éloigné, il ressortit de la salle et avança derrière les soldats. Sponovitch leva son arme vers eux et les visa.

Sponovitch : Vous cherchez quelqu'un les jeunes.

Ceux-ci avait sursauter lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la voix avec un accent russe. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent que personne ne se trouvait derrière eux. Sponovitch venait d'entrer dans une pièce.

Voix 1 : Non mais j'ai rêvé là ou quoi ?

Voix 2 : Non j'ai bien entendu une voix derrière nous.

Voix 1 : Merde on fait quoi ?

Voix 2 : On retourne sur nos pas et on fouille les pièces une part une.

Voix 1 : Chiste ! Dire qu'on venait de finir de les fouillés.

Ils avancèrent alors vers la pièce où s'était caché Sponovitch. Lorsqu'ils voulurent ouvrir la porte celle-ci était bloqué. Sponovitch était dans le bas de la porte et poussait dans celle-ci.

Voix 2 : Elle n'était pas bloqué la dernière fois.

Voix 1 : Non alors on va l'enfoncer.

Le jeune homme prit un élan et essaya de défoncer la porte. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Voix 2 : Laisse moi faire.

Il essaya lui aussi mais cela n'eut pas d'effet non plus.

Voix 1 : On le fait à deux.

Ils se mirent alors côte à côte. Il se placèrent de côté pour le faire avec leurs épaules. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit grande. Les deux hommes tombèrent sur le plancher de la salle.

Sponovitch : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Pas capable de défoncer une porte.

Voix 1 : Et vous êtes ?

Sponovitch : Quoi vous cherchez des gens mais vous savez pas qui.

Voix 2 : On recherche une équipe pas juste une personne.

Sponovitch : Mes coéquipiers sont plus loin dans le couloir.

Voix 1 : Ok ! On y va.

Sponovitch : D'accord je vous menez a eux. Jeune recru.

Ils ressortirent de la salle et avancèrent en direction de la cachette de Lorini et Bryan. Les deux hommes attendaient le retour de leur supérieur. Sponovitch et les deux jeunes arrivèrent alors à leur niveau.

Sponovitch : Regarder les deux jeunes que j'ai trouvé.

Lorini : Et qui sont-ils.

Voix 1 : Je nomme Peter et voici mon coéquipier Kévin.

Kévin : Salut.

Sponovitch : Bon où est votre chef.

Peter : Pas loin d'ici au fait.

Sponovitch : Menez nous à lui.

Peter et Kévin avancèrent dans le couloir par où ils venaient d'arriver un peu plus tôt. La petite équipe avança ainsi sans dire un seule mots. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite pièce où l'équipe avait décider de faire leur camp de base. Une femme était pencher sur une petite table et lisait des papiers. Elle avait le long cheveux noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesse. Elle avait une bonne forme physique. Elle devait mesuré dans les 1m67 et pesé vers environ 56,5 kg. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire chez les U.B.C.S. Ce qui veut dire un pantalon kakis et une blouse avec le signe de la compagnie derrière son dos. Il se releva et avança vers les hommes qui venait d'entrée.

Femme : Bonjour. Je me nomme Karla. Je mène les opération ici. Je ne veut pas de problème avec vous. Arlington m'a envoyé ici pour continuer votre mission qui prend beaucoup trop de temps.

Sponovitch : J'ai été nommé chef de mission et je veut y rester à ce poste.

Karla : Le chef a changé d'idée. Et vous devez être le commandant Sponovitch.

Sponovitch : Oui ! Pourquoi ?

Karla : J'ai l'ordre de vous ramener à la base maintenant. Je doit vous passer les menottes que voici pour le crime de Julie Waster.

Sponovitch : Quelle preuve avez-vous ?

Karla : Vous vous en êtes vanté au général.

Lorini : Je confirme, il a bien tué Julie.

Sponovitch : Toi ferma là. Tu n'as aucun preuve.

Karla : Bien laisser vous faire et cela sera moins pénible pour vous.

Sponovitch : Jamais vous allez devoir me les mettre de force vos menottes. Surtout dans un endroit pareil.

Karla : Vous êtes en infériorité numérique. Un homme contre 5 personne. Très courageux de votre part.

Sponovitch se mit en défense près à de battre mais personne ne lui sauta dessous pour lui passer les menottes.

Sponovitch : Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement.

Karla : Voyons soyez raisonnable.

Sponovitch sortit ses deux couteaux de ses fourreaux et les pointa vers la jeune demoiselle.

Sponovitch : Aller venez.

Karla sortit un fusil paralysant de sa poche. Elle fit feu sur le russe qui s'écroula par terre inconscient. Elle avança vers lui et lui passa une paire de menotte au bras.

Karla : On le garde avec nous. Vous mettez le dans le coin.

Elle pointa Lorini et Bryan du doigt. Ceux-ci obéir sans protesté. Ils fouillèrent dans les poches du russe pour lui enlever toute son équipement. Son magnum, son AK-47 et ses couteaux. Ils trouvèrent aussi deux anti-virus, un paquet de cigarette, un lighter, un zippo, du C-1214, du C-4 des fichiers et un petit ordinateur. Lorini prit un anti-virus pour lui et donna le reste de l'équipement à Karla.

Elle prit l'ordinateur dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit la carte complète du complexe. Un point se dessinaient dans les laboratoires. Elle prit alors sa radio pour parler à tout ses hommes qui se trouvaient sur le terrain.

Karla –radio- : À tout les unités. Les suspects se trouvent dans les laboratoires à haute sécurité.

Lorini : La porte est barré avec une carte et le courant est coupé à ce niveau.

Karla : Je sais que le courant est coupé. Nous l'avons coupé pour que le C-1214 fassent plus effet. Les portes magnétiques sont fermé et empêchent la contamination du complexe. Nous avons fait passer du C-1214 par la ventilation.

Lorini : Vous avez prit une bonne initiative en fessant ça mais comment aller vous ouvrir la porte.

Karla –radio- : Équipe numéro 3. Aller devant la porte des labos et faites moi explosé cette porte avec du C-4.

Lorini : Très bonne idée.

Karla : Si vous voulez des balles. Il en a dans les boîtes dans le fond de la pièce.

Bryan : Merci pour l'information.

Il se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce avec Lorini pour refaire le plein de balles. Karla tant qu'à elle se dirigea vers le corps de Sponovitch et se pencha sur ce dernier. Le russe avait les deux yeux fermé et semblait dormir. Elle prit Sponovitch par la main et prit le pou. Il était tout fait normal. Le russe prit Karla par la main. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de peur.

Sponovitch : Faite attention la prochaine fois.

Karla : Bien sûr Ransleigh.

Sponovitch : Ne m'appeler pas ainsi.

Karla : Je vous appellerais comme je l'aurais décider.

Sponovitch lui serra un peu plus le poignet.

Sponovitch : J'ai dit pas ce nom.

Karla : Il vous viens pourtant de vos parents non.

Elle tira un peu plus sa main pour la dégager mais il la tenait trop bien serré.

Karla : Vous me faites mal.

Sponovitch : Je pourrais bien vous faire d'autre chose aussi.

Karla lui donna un majestueux coup sur la joue du russe.

Karla : On touche jamais à un supérieur.

Sponovitch relâcha la main et il se frotta la joue avec sa propre main.

Sponovitch : Tout dépends si je crois que tu es supérieur à moi et cela n'est pas le cas. Jeune fille.

Karla : Je croyait pouvoir vous libérez pour la fin de la mission mais je voit que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

Sponovitch : Tu crois pas si bien dire. On fait jamais confiance à une bête.

Karla : Moi les p'tit bébête je les enferme ou je les tues.

Sponovitch : Alors j'suis une bête qui vaut cher pour vous.

Karla : Je dois simplement vous ramenez vivant.

Sponovitch : Fait attention que la bête ne te morde pas.

Karla : Si vous croyez que j'ai peur de vous, vous avez tort. Je suis habitué à ramener les gars dans votre genre. Il finisse tous par me demander de les laisser partir.

Sponovitch : Pas moi. Je vais pas me défiler. Si je dois être jugé, je le serais sinon on verra après.

Karla : On l'amène avec nous.

Elle se tourna vers les autres gars dans la salle.

Peter : On va où ?

Karla : Dans les labos.

Elle prit son M-16 sur la table et se tourna vers le russe. Elle le pointa sur lui.

Sponovitch : Vous devriez faire attention avec ça fillette.

Karla fit feu avec son arme. Elle manqua le russe de quelque centimètre.

Kévin : Vous l'avez manqué chef.

Karla : Je sais mais je voulais simplement qu'il me prenne au sérieux.

Sponovitch : Tu n'avais qu'à demander si tu voulais que je me lève.

Elle se pencha vers le russe et le prit par le menton.

Karla : Vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis de faire où sinon vos bijoux de famille vont partir en fumée.

Elle pointa son arme vers l'entre jambe de Sponovitch. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

Sponovitch : J'y tiens pas plus qui faut. Vous allez devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre.

Karla : Allez debout et vous allez marché devant. Ransleigh.

Le russe se leva d'un coup et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Il ne se trouva qu'à quelque centimètre de son visage. Il pouvait sentir haleine de sa mouche et sentir sa respiration. Karla était toujours détendu.

Karla : Bon on y va les gars.

Le russe prit la tête du groupe, les mains attaché dans le dos par les menottes. Il avançait d'un pas décidé. Les autres devait presque courir pour le suivre. Les couloirs étaient toujours désert. Le russe tourna le coin rapidement. Karla se mit à courir pour de pas mettre des yeux son prisonnier. Lorsqu'elle fut presque qu'arriver à l'intersection le russe se trouva juste devant elle. Il était face à elle avec un sourire au lèvre.

Sponovitch : Vous avez peur de me perdre ou quoi ?

Karla : Vous ne pourriez aller bien loin sans arme.

Sponovitch : Resterais à vérifier.

Il mit demi-tour et continua son chemin sans se retourner. Karla reprenait son souffle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sponovitch afficha un sourire de triomphe sur son visage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte des laboratoires. Un jeune homme était en train de placer du C-4 sur la porte. Deux autres hommes regardait la porte en se demandant combien de temps il devait encore attendre. Karla se dirigea vers la porte.

Karla : Bientôt finit.

Homme : Oui me reste plus qu'à branché l'interrupteur.

Karla : Continuer votre travaille. Soldat.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

Karla : Vous allez me surveillé ce prisonnier.

Karla désigna le russe d'un coup de pouce. Ils se tournèrent alors vers lui.

Homme 1 : Mas qui est-ce ce beau gosse.

Homme 2 : Je sais pas moi.

Sponovitch : Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? Vous n'avez jamais vue de russe par le passé.

Homme 1 : On t'a déjà vue à la base.

Karla : Assez vous deux. Louis garde ses armes et toi Jokil tu le surveille bien.

Jokil était celui qui avait traité le russe de beau gosse. On pouvait parfois se demander s'il n'était pas gai. Il n'avait sorti avec une fille non plus. Il portait les cheveux long, attaché en queue de cheval. Louis tant qu'à lui avait le crâne chauffe. Il portait un béret sur sa tête. Il avait aussi une bonne stature. Bien bâtit mais sûrement rien dans la tête.

Jokil : D'accord chef.

Jokil se mit à côté du russe et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Sponovitch : Je comprend pourquoi les hommes que tu devais ramener essayait toujours de fuir. À voir la face de Jokil, tout le monde se sauverait.

Jokil : Tu crois pas si bien dire.

Karla : Bon assez. Fuji tu as fini avec cette porte ?

Fuji : Maintenant oui chef.

Fuji était un jeune japonais. Il avait les yeux étiré. L'homme portait les cheveux court rasé. On pouvait voir un dessin de d'épée samurai dans son cou. Fuji recula de la porte et regarda son travail. Il avait déjà fait mieux mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps alors il avait fait ça vite. On pouvait voir le travail d'un artiste. Il fessait cela comme un chef d'œuvre car il prenait tout son temps. Tout le monde reculait de quelque pas.

Fuji : Qui la défonce ?

Karla : Tu peux le faire cette fois.

Fuji : Bien chef.

Il appuya sur le bouton de son interrupteur et la porte avait défoncer. Il pourrait alors l'ouvrir facilement cette fois. Karla se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit tranquillement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de zombie derrière. Mais ce qu'elle vue fut bien pire. Un hunter se promenait dans le couloir. Elle referma la porte comme elle n'avait ouverte.

Sponovitch : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu as vue une grosse bestiole et tu as eut peur.

Karla : Voulez-vous aller le battre ce hunter ?

Sponovitch : Je le ferais volontiers mais avec les mains attaché, je crois que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir.

Lorini : T'as déjà vue pire non ?

Sponovitch : Qui est-ce qui me parle ?

Lorini : Ne fait pas l'innocent.

Sponovitch : Que veux-tu je peut pas me retenir.

Karla : Allons vous deux. Prenez tous votre meilleur armement.

Ils sortirent tous leur M-16. Seule Sponovitch resta sans arme et les mains toujours attaché. Karla ouvrit la porte en lui donna un coup de pied. La porte ouvrit à la volé. La jeune femme leva des armes et tira sur le hunter qu'il y avait. Elle s'écarta de la porte laissant les autres entrée. Sponovitch entra le dernier. Karla avait réussit à tuer le hunter mais cela ne changea pas grand chose car trois venaient d'arriver. Le russe resta à l'écart du combat sauf lorsqu'un hunter sauta vers lui pour le tuer d'un coup de griffe. Sponovitch n'eut d'autre choix que de faire une roulade pour esquiver la griffe, ce qui n'était pas facile avec les mains attaché. Bryan qui avait vu le hunter faire tira quelque balles pour le tuer. Le hunter tomba mort sur le seuil dans un cri déchirant. Karla et les autres tiraient sans relâche sur les deux autres hunters. Ceux-ci tombèrent aussi en lâchant un cri déchirant. Personne n'avait été toucher pendant ce combat mais qu'est qu'ils pourraient encore rencontrer dans ses labos ?

Sponovitch : J'ai faillit y laisser ma peau.

Karla : Quoi tu es encore là ?

Sponovitch : Je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seule pour que tu d'inquiète.

Karla : Tu avais une bonne chance de te sauver et tu l'as pas fait ?

Sponovitch : Non. J'ai pas envie de rencontrer des hunters tout seule surtout avec les mains attaché.

Karla : Arrête ton sarcasme et dit la vérité.

Sponovitch : J'ai pas l'intention de partir car il est vrai que je dois payer pour mes crimes et puis qui me dit qu'ils vont m'accuser du crime de Julie. Ils vont manqué de preuve et puis j'ai une histoire qui tiens debout.

Lorini : De toute façon tu dois être accuser.

Karla : La question n'est pas s'il est coupable ou non mais si on peut lui faire confiance ?

Sponovitch : Me faire confiance. Un très grand mot qui signifie beaucoup de chose.

Karla : Pouvons-nous te faire confiance ?

Sponovitch : J'ai pas l'intention de partir tout seul d'ici. Il n'y a aucun moyen de transport de toute façon. Je ne pourrais quitter cette base.

Karla : Et bien je ne suis pas complètement décider si je dois vous libérez ou pas ?

Lorini : Ne le laisser pas, il vous laisserait à la première occasion.

Karla : Y a-t-il d'autre personne qui s'oppose à sa libération ?

Tout les autres hommes firent non de la tête sauf Lorini qui ne quittait pas le russe des yeux. Sponovitch lui répondait par un sourire de triomphe. Il allait être libéré et pourrait mieux se défendre.

_* Sponovitch * Il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et il aura bien d'autre mort. Je n'aurais qu'à tuer les survivants. _

Karla se dirigea vers le dos du russe pour le libéré de ses menottes. Elle sortit la clé sa poche pour détacher les mains du russe et le délivra. Lorsque Sponovitch eut les mains libre, il mit à se les frotter.

Sponovitch : Il était temps, tu les avais mis très serré. Tu voulais me couper la circulation du sang ou quoi ?

Karla : Tu es vraiment énervant des fois. Si on pouvait d'attacher la langue je le ferais volontiers.

Sponovitch : Hé ! Hé ! Tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi.

Karla : Tu te fais des idées. Je n'ai jamais eu des sentiments pour un gars et je ne vais commencer aujourd'hui. Les gars redonner lui son équipe et tout le reste mais garder le C-1214 et les fichiers sue le Virus T-A.

Louis : Toute ses armes et son équipements ?

Karla : Bien sûr.

Louis approcha du russe et lui rendit toute ses choses. Sponovitch reprit alors ses couteaux, son magnum, son AK-47, ses cigarettes, son zippo et le lighter à Julie. Le russe se sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

Sponovitch : Pas très forte cette marque de clope.

Karla : Pourquoi tu les fumes si tu ne les aiment pas ?

Sponovitch : J'en ai pas d'autre et c'est les seules que j'ai trouvé ici.

Karla : Vous les avez pris sur un corps mort. Vous êtes qu'un dégueulasse.

Sponovitch : Tu trouves ?

Karla : Oui et je ferais rien pour mieux vous connaître.

Sponovitch : Les filles s'attache très facilement à moi tu sais. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Karla : Tu es fou. Avant que je sorte avec vous les poules auront des dents.

Sponovitch : Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis fou.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme. Elle essaya de le repousser mais la force lui manquait. Le russe était bien trop grand et fort pour elle. Il leva la main pour la toucher mais Lorini s'interposa entre les deux. Il empêcha Sponovitch te commettre un autre crime. Le russe ôta la cigarette de sa mouche et la jeta par terre.

Lorini : N'as-tu pas honte de toi ?

Sponovitch : Non pas vraiment pourquoi suis-je supposé ?

Lorini : Vous voyez pourquoi tu auras dû le laisser comme il était.

Karla : Ne reviendra pas sur ma décision. Un homme de plus ne sera pas de trop et puis s'il veut rester en vie, il va devoir me garde en vie. Je suis là seul à savoir comment faire fonctionner notre moyen de retour vers la base.

Sponovitch : Vous êtes venu avec quoi ?

Karla : Tu verras si tu survis.

Sponovitch : Ce qui veut dire que tu dois rester en vie si on veut repartir.

Karla : Tu as tout compris. Tu es plus intelligent que je pensais.

Sponovitch : Tu pourrais être surprise de voir d'autre chose aussi venant de moi.

Lorini : Elle verra combien tu es un homme acharnée et sans cœur.

Sponovitch : Moi il est vrai que je n'es plus de cœur mais ça sert à rien d'en avoir.

Karla : On y va. Faites attention au monstre.

Le groupe se remit en route mais cette fois ce fut Karla qui prit la tête. Sponovitch la suivait de très près. Marchant presque dans ses pas. Les suivants était Lorini et Bryan. Les hommes de Karla suivaient derrière couvrant leur arrière. Kévin et Peter parlaient ensemble ne se souciant pas trop des monstres qui pourraient leur tombé dessous. Toute les pièces qu'ils passèrent était des laboratoires. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un grand hall. Celui-ci était meublé par des divans qui permettait au personne d'attendre patiemment. Des revues de toute sorte jonchaient le sol. Les revues de fille allant au revue de voiture. Un bureau se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Une tonne de papier étaient éparpiller sur le bureau et un ordinateur était resté allumé. On pouvait deviner qu'une personne était passé cherchant à prendre toute les choses important qui se trouvait sur le bureau et dans l'ordinateur. Les couloirs partaient dans quatre directions différentes. Des pancartes indiquaient vers quoi les corridors menaient. Sur la première il était écrit Labos, sur la deuxième l'armurerie, la troisième était la salle de repos pour les chercheurs de ce niveau et la quatrième celle-ci indiquait les toilettes. Le corridor vers les toilettes étaient le plus court mais aussi le moins éclairé. Aucune lumière n'éclairait le couloir. On ne pouvait voir s'il y avait des zombies. Alors il pouvait nous donner du fil à retorde.

Karla : On fait des trois équipes de deux et une équipe de trois. Vous n'avez pas de problème avec cette idée ?

Sponovitch : Oui une seule pourquoi on va pas simplement chercher les scientifiques et on se casse d'ici ?

Karla : Car on peut trouver des survivants quelque part. On prend pas de chance.

Kévin : Quelles sont les équipes chef ?

Karla : Toi Kévin tu vas avec Peter comme d'habitude, Louis et Jokil ensemble, Bryan et Lorini vous pouvez y aller ensemble et pour finir moi, Ransleigh et Fuji.

Jokil : On qui prend quel couloir ?

Karla : L'équipe à Kévin vers les toilettes, celle de Jokil vers les salles de repos, Lorini vous allez vers armurerie et mon équipe on va vers les laboratoire chercher les scientifiques. On se retrouve ici dans un heure.

Tous sauf Sponovitch : Bien chef !

Kévin et Peter furent la première équipe à partir. Ils allumèrent chacun une lampe de poche et s'engouffrèrent dans le noir. On les perdu rapidement de vue. Le noir était le plus total dans ce couloir. Jokil et Louis partirent les prochain et ensuite se fut Bryan et Lorini. La dernière équipe attendu que tout le monde soient parti avant de reprendre leur route.


	9. Chapter 9

03/11/2002__ – 3 :45 p.m- Grand Hall

(Équipe de Kévin et Peter)

Kévin et Peter avancèrent vers les toilettes pour vérifier s'il ne trouverait pas de survivants qui se seraient caché. Les hommes sortirent une lampe pour pouvoir s'éclairer dans le couloir. Kévin passa la lumière sur les murs et vit qu'il y avait des traces de sang. Peter ralentit quelque peu le pas et Kévin fit de même. Un bruit sortaient des toilettes des dames. Kévin se plaça sur le côté de la porte et fit signe à Peter t'arrêter de marcher ou de faire d'autre bruit. Kévin était dos au mur juste à côté de la porte. Il n'osa pas trop l'ouvrir ne voulant pas trop savoir ce que la pièce pouvait contenir. Peter prit son courage à deux mains et alla ouvrir la porte. Mais ce qu'il vu lui fit regretter son geste. Un chien se trouvait dans la pièce et dévorait un corps de jeune fille. Le corps lui manquait de la chair à plusieurs endroits différent. Le chien avait dévorer au niveau de la poitrine. Le cœur était presque a découvert. On pouvait voir l'intestin grêle ressortir de la poitrine. Le foie avait été complètement mangé. La femme n'allait sûrement pas se relever en zombie avec tout les organes qui manquait. Le chien releva la tête et se tourna vers la nouvelle nourriture qui venait d'apparaître à la porte. L'animal courut vers la porte et sauta sur l'homme devant lui. Peter avait lever son arme mais il n'avait pas été assez vite. Le chien lui avait sauter à la gorge. Kévin ne savait pas trop quoi faire car s'il tirait sur l'animal, Peter pourrait être lui aussi toucher par les balles. Peter se débattait comme un déchaîner mais le monstre ne lui laissait pas une seule chance. Le chien fit alors un bond vers l'arrière et Kévin en profita pour lui tiré dessus. Le zombie fut alors vite transpercé par une douzaine de balles. Peter tomba sur le sol. Le chien finit lui aussi par tomber lui aussi mais lui il était mort. Peter se tenait le bras. Le chien lui avait presque arracher. Kévin se pencha vers son ami pour le soutenir dans sa douleur.

Kévin : Est-ce que ça va ?

Peter : Non ce satanée de chien m'a arraché de la chair et je vais devenir comme l'un d'entre eux.

Kévin : Je crois que les nouveaux ont un anti-virus sur eux.

Peter : J'ai pas envie de les attendre.

Kévin : Sois fort. Ont va aller les attendre dans le hall. Il reste seulement 35 minutes.

Peter : J'ai toujours été ton ami et tu le sais. Je veux que tu me laisse seul et que tu ne te retourne pas.

Kévin : Quoi ? Mais tu as une chance de survivre et tu laisserais ta vie te quitter comme ça. Je peux pas te laisser faire.

Peter : Laisse moi.

Il repoussa son ami de sa main qui n'était pas blessé.

Peter : Par d'ici.

Kévin se releva et laissa son ami comme il lui avait demander. Il avança dans le couloir et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Il retourna vers l'homme qui était par terre.

Kévin : Tu seras toujours mon ami.

Peter : Je sais. Ouille ! Laisse moi plus vite que ça.

Kévin recommença à avancer dans le couloir en direction du hall.

PAN !

Il se retourna et regarda en direction de son ami mais la lumière n'était pas assez forte pour l'éclairé. Il laissa couler une larme et se mit à courir dans le couloir de plus en plus rapidement. Il arriva dans le hall et alla s'asseoir sur un divan en attendant les autres. Il lui resta encore 20 minutes à attendre. Personne n'était encore revenu.

( Équipe de Jokil et Louis)

Jokil et Louis partirent les seconds. Jokil prit la tête de son équipe et ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur couloir menant au salle de repos. Jokil marchait d'un bon pas. Louis le suivait un peu plus tranquillement car il n'aime pas les manies de son compagnon. Jokil lui avait déjà fait des avances et il n'avait pas aimer ça. Karla qui était avec eux avait trouvé cela très amusant et elle les mettaient toujours ensemble depuis ce jours. Jokil n'avait pas encore compris que Louis n'était pas comme lui. Il n'était pas homo mais bien un hétéro. Aucun gars ne lui avait jamais fait d'effet et se ne sera pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait. Il aimait trop la présence d'une jeune fille pour ça. Cela lui donna même un certain plaisir juste à y penser mais se n'est pas dans cette endroit qu'il trouverait une fille pour ce la taper. Un cri se fit alors entendre au loin. Louis sortit de ces pensée et suivit Jokil qui s'était mit à courir dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une pièce remplit de divans, de machines distributrices et même d'une table de pool. En arrivant dans la salle, ils aperçurent un licker en train de dévorer une jeune fille. Celle-ci était encore en vie et elle poussait des cris déchirants.

Fille : Aidez moi.

Le licker déroula sa langue et prisa les os de la jeune fille d'un seule coup et un craquement aussi se fit entendre. Le corps tomba mollement sur le plancher qui avait en tapis. Pauvre concierge qui faudrait qui nettoie ce tapis car une tache de sang tachait maintenant une bonne partie de la pièce.

Louis : Merde on vient de perdre une survivante.

Il avait bien insister sur le mot Une.

Jokil lui n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était tout de suite mit à tirer sur le licker. Mais celui-ci avait sauter sur le plafond et esquivait les balles très facilement. Louis finit par ce remettre mais le monstre était maintenant au dessous de sa tête. La bave coulait de la bouche du licker et tomba sur la tête du jeune homme. C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Le monstre ne laissa pas une seule chance à sa victime. Jokil avait beau tiré comme un déchaîné mais les balles ne semblait pas avoir d'effet. Le licker se laissa tombé et Louis laissa aller sa mitraillette dans un coin. Il était maintenant à la merci du monstre. La créature ne laissa pas une seule chance à Louis de pouvoir bouger. Il avait beau essayer de se libéré mais le licker avait planté une de ses griffes dans son torse.

Louis : Fait quelque ch….

Aucun autre mots n'avait sortie de sa mouche car il n'avait maintenant plus de tête. Le licker lui avait arracher d'un coup de pattes et la créature se tourna vers sa deuxième et prochaine victime. Le licker fut alors prit par des spasmes. Il lâcha alors un cri déchirant que Jokil fut obliger de se mettre les mains sur les oreilles. Le monstre se convulsa et se mit alors à grandir. Son corps devenait maintenant celui d'une panthère. Son cerveau fut alors à découvert. Jokil eut presque le temps de lever son arme et de tirer mais le monstre s'était déjà rué vers lui.

Jokil : Merde.

Il commença alors courir vers la sortie mais son agresseur n'avait eut qu'à faire un seul bond pour le rejoindre. Le licker réduit son petit déjeuner au silence en lui coupa le torse en deux. Les deux parties se séparèrent comme au ralentit et il tombèrent sur le sol. Le monstre se mit alors à courir dans le couloir menant au grand hall.

( Équipe de Bryan et Lorini )

Ils attendirent que les deux autres première équipe furent partis avant de se mettre en route. Lorini voulait attendre que Sponovitch partent avant lui mais Karla lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle serait assez grande pour se protéger d'un mec comme Sponovitch et puis elle n'était pas seule avec lui, Fuji les accompagnait. Lorini partit donc vers l'armurerie talonner de près par la jeune recru. Aucun signe de vie devant eux. Le silence était total, sûrement le calme avant la tempête. Bryan ne lâcha pas son arme d'une seconde tandis que Lorini avançait d'un air décontracté. Il se disait que son heure n'était pas encore venue de mourir surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Ce n'était pas sa première mission avec les zombies comme ennemis. Il avait appris à bien se défendre contre de tel monstre. Les zombies était puissant mais il n'avait pas les même pensée d'un être vivant et pensant par lui même. Il fallait user de beaucoup de stratégie si on voulait rester en entier. Garder son calme était capitale dans ce genre de mission surtout lorsqu'on dirigeait les hommes. Il ne fallait pas que les hommes sachent que vous aviez peur comme eux. Les meilleurs commandants cachaient très bien leur jeu et certaine personne disaient que pour être commandant il fallait aussi être un bon comédien. Lorini avait ses caractéristiques tandis que Sponovitch lui utilisait la peur des autres pour rester en vie, que lui importait la vie des autres. Sa peur ne paraissait jamais car il adorait voir mourir ses semblables. Qui me direz-vous ? La réponse est simple, les humains ne sont rien pour lui ni les zombies. Il est le chasseur et non la proie. Chasser est son plaisir. Des meurtres, il en commet tout les jours ou presque et rien de peut l'empêcher de réussir ses missions. Lorini ne le savait que trop bien et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul avec Karla mais elle lui fit comprendre que rien ne lui arriverais. Lorini se demandait bien pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi ? Serait-il tomber amoureux ? Mais non il se fessait des idées là car il n'avait aucune chance. Cependant Karla le regardait bizarrement. Aucune femme ne l'avait regarder comme ça auparavant. Lorini avança dans le couloir menant à l'armurerie. Bryan ne disait pas un seule mots. Il devait comprendre que Lorini avait besoin de silence pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ferrait. La mission était devenu facile depuis que l'équipe de Karla avait intervenue. Les zombies avait bien perdu leur armure mais il y avait encore d'autre monstre. Il n'avait rencontrer que des zombies et des hunters sur leur chemin pas de quoi à leur faire peur. Il avait aussi trois tyrans mais ils devaient encore être au deuxième niveau. Ils n'avaient pas de moyen de descendre que l'ascenseur mais le courant avait été coupé alors elle ne fonctionnait plus. Donc aucun moyen de monter ni de descendre. Mais comment l'équipe de Karla avait d'elle faite pour arriver à ce niveau ? Elle cachait donc quelque chose. À moins qu'il est coupé le courant à cette étage. Mais aucune salle de contrôle ne leur permettait de le coupé. Voilà une question que Lorini allait posé à la jeune femme lorsqu'il la reverrait. Lorini et Bryan arrivèrent alors à une porte blindé. L'équipement était bien protéger. Lorini ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas barrer. Quelqu'un avait dû passer avant eux et n'avait pas fermer la porte avec le mécanisme de fermeture. Une chance pour eux quoi. Lorini entra le premier, arme en main, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Elle était remplit de fusils, de balles et de grenades. Les rangers de fusils remplissaient les murs. Il n'avait aucune fenêtre ni d'espace libre. La pièce était remplit. Seul quelque armes ou balles manquait par endroit. Des personnes était venue ici pour prendre des munitions et des armes. Il y avait un tout de tout. Bryan entra à son tour dans la pièce qui était sans danger apparent. Il se promena dans pour avoir s'il ne trouverait pas d'arme plus utile que son M-16 et son beretta. Il arriva alors devant une petit armoire. Celle-ci contenait un bazooka mais elle était fermé à clé.

Lorini : Bon on prend des munitions et on part.

Bryan : Viens voir j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile.

Lorini se diriges alors vers le jeune homme et regarda à la même place que lui.

Lorini : Bah ! Quoi ? C'est juste un bazooka.

Bryan : On le prend pas.

Lorini : Non pas besoin. Charge toi de munitions de M-16, de beretta et prend aussi des grenades.

Bryan : D'accord chef.

Il se mit alors à prendre ce que lui avait demander son supérieur. Mais un cri se fit entendre dans le couloir. Lorini sortit en courant pour voir ce qui avait causer ce rugissement. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. Il entra dans l'armurerie et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Bryan : Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Lorini : On a de la compagnie. Un tyrant est dans le couloir.

Bryan : Comment il a fait pour descendre ici ?

Lorini : Tu peux toujours aller lui demander mais moi je vais préparer une petite défense pendant qu'il essai d'ouvrir la porte. Elle va tenir pendant un petit moment mais j'aime mieux prévoir s'il réussit à entrée ici.

Bryan se dirigea alors vers l'armoire qui contenait le bazooka. Il essaya de casser la fenêtre avec la crosse de son arme mais elle était trop solide. Il tira dans celle-ci mais là encore se fut peine perdu.

Lorini : Arrête de faire le cave et viens plutôt m'aider.

Lorini prépara une petite barricade. Il plaça des munitions de M-16 un peu partout dans la pièce. Il en aurait besoin s'il voulait combattre le tyrant.

La porte allait bientôt défoncer car le tyrant donnait des coups sans relâche. La porte recula encore de quelque centimètre. Lorini et Bryan se placèrent derrière la barricade qu'ils avaient faites à la va vite. Lorini prit alors son arme et visa la porte. Bryan jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'arme qu'il convoitait d'avoir. Mais il n'avait plus de temps de penser à un moment de l'ouvrir car la porte venait de lâcher et elle était tomber par terre. Le tyrant se tenait debout et regardait dans la pièce pour trouver les deux intrus. Lorini ne lui laissa pas de chance de le trouver, il tira en direction du monstre. Le tyrant avança alors en direction de son agresseur.

Lorini : Ne reste pas planter là à me regarder faire aide moi.

Bryan leva alors lui aussi son arme mais les balles ne fessait que ralentir le monstre qui marchait encore. Lorini prit alors un autre chargeur pendant que Bryan tirait sans relâche.

Lorini : Merde ! On peut rien faire contre un tel monstre.

Bryan : Je dois recharger.

Lorini finit enfin de recharger et se fut alors le tour à Bryan de pouvoir le faire. Bryan prit un chargeur que Lorini avait déposer en cercle autour d'eux. Le tyrant était maintenant à un mètre d'eux. Il se mit alors à avancer plus vite malgré les balles qui lui arrivait dessous.

Lorini : On se repli vers l'arrière.

Le commandant se leva et courut vers le fond de la salle. Il se trouvait maintenant à côté de l'armoire contenant le bazooka. Il le regarda mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'ouvrit, il avait besoin de la clé. Bryan se leva lui aussi à son tour et recula tranquillement. Lorini et Bryan n'avait pas cessé le feu mais le tyrant ne recula pas. Le monstre se mit alors à courir vers Bryan et il réussit à attraper le jeune homme par la tête. Lorini n'avait eu que d'autre choix que de cessé le feu sans tardé car les balles pourraient atteindre Bryan. Le tyrant tira son fardeau sur une étagère et Bryan alla alors s'effondrer sur une ranger le fusil. Il retomba mollement sur le sol et il essaya de se relever mais il était trop sonné. Le tyrant se dirigea alors vers Lorini.

Lorini : Essai donc pour voir de me toucher et je vais te faire la peau.

Bryan voyait alors que Lorini paniquait mais il ne voyait pas de moyen pour l'aider. Leur seule chance de survie était le bazooka dans l'armoire mais elle était fermé à clé. Pas moyen de l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour réfléchir un moment mais il imaginait trop le visage de Lorini remplit de peur. Il réussit enfin à se relever mais le tyrant avait réussit à rejoindre l'homme qu'il convoitait de tuer. Lorini ne touchait maintenant plus le sol. Le tyrant l'avait soulevé par le cou et allait le transpercé de son bras.

Bryan : EH ! Crâne d'œuf viens donc te battre contre quelqu'un à ta mesure.

Le tyrant de retourna et regarda l'humain qui venait de lui parler. Il laissa tomber Lorini sur le sol et se dirigea vers l'autre homme.

Bryan : Lorini trouve la clé pour qu'on utilise le baz.

Lorini se releva péniblement mais il réussit à se remettre sur pied en se retenant après une étagère.

Bryan tant qu'à lui s'était mit à courir dans tout les sens pour fuir à son ennemis. Le tyrant le regardait courir dans tout les sens essayant de le suivre mais il n'était pas assez vite. Bryan en courant trébucha sur un pied d'homme. Un cadavre était sous une armoire et il était morts. Bryan le regarda un instant et vit quelque chose qui brillait dans sa poche de blouson.

Bryan : Lorini occupe le tyrant. J'ai peut-être trouver la clé.

Lorini commença a tiré sur le tyrant mais il eut vite besoin de recharger son M-16. Il prit alors son beretta et tira sur la créature qui voulait le tuer.

Bryan avait réussit à tiré le cadavre vers lui mais celui-ci allait le mordre. Bryan prit la tête du zombie dans ses mains et la fit tourner d'un coup sec. On entendit alors un craquement. Bryan sortit l'objet brillant et c'est bien une clé. Restait à savoir si c'était la bonne. Bryan se releva et courut vers l'armoire. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et un déclic se fit entendre. Bryan ouvrit les portes de l'armoire, prit le bazooka dans ses main, le chargea avec un missile, le mit sur son épaule et se tourna vers le Tyrant.

Bryan : Lorini fait attention. Je vais tiré.

Lorini se tourna vers le jeune homme et vit qu'il avait réussit à prendre la bazooka. Il courut vers lui pour être sûr que le missile ne le toucherai pas.

Bryan : Viens jouer avec papa petit tyrant.

Sur ses mots il fit feu et le missile partit en direction du monstre. Le tyrant eut le missile droit sur l'abdomen. Le missile explosa et fit revoler le tyrant sur le mur. Il retomba sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Lorini et Bryan tombèrent eux aussi par terre mais eux se fut par fatigue.

Lorini : Tu l'as eu p'tit.

Bryan : Ouais ! On dirait bien

Lorini passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bryan comme le ferait un père à son enfant. Bryan fut très embarrasser par ce geste.

Bryan : Qui va voir si on a réussit à avoir ce monstre.

Il pointa le tyrant en même temps.

Lorini : On a vraiment besoin de le savoir.

Bryan : Et puis non.

Lorini : Bon les autres vont nous attendre. On a dépasser le temps de 10 minutes. On ferait bien d'y aller avant qu'il parte sans nous.

Bryan : Ouais ! On reprends les munitions pour tout le monde et on dégage de cette endroit.

Lorini et Bryan refirent un tour vite fait pour refaire le plein de munitions. 10 minutes plus tard, il eurent enfin finit. Le tyrant ne s'était pas relever donc il était bien mort.

Bryan : On a oublier de prendre des balles d'AK-47 pour Sponovitch.

Lorini : Pas grave. Je vais seulement prendre quatre changeur de magnum et je ressors.

Lorini entra une nouvelle fois dans l'armurerie et prit quatre changeur de magnum comme il l'avait dit. Il ressortit de la pièce avec tout le stock nécessaire. En tout il avait réussit à avoir 10 changeur de M-16, 15 de beretta, 4 de magnum et un bazooka avec 4 missiles. Ils étaient donc près a faire face à de nouveau monstre. Ils avancèrent en silence vers le grand hall où ils pensaient que les attendaient les autres membres de l'équipe.


	10. Chapter 10

03/11/2002__ – 4 :00 p.m- Grand Hall

( Équipe de Sponovitch, Karla et Fuji )

Tout les autres membres étaient partis et l'équipe allait se préparé a y aller. Karla fut la première à avancer dans le couloir menant au laboratoire. Sponovitch la suivit et Fuji fut le dernier à prendre le couloir. Il ne fessait pas confiance au russe. Il avait lui aussi eu vent des exploits des russes pendant la mission de Raccoon City et pensait comme les autres. Si les russes n'avaient pas pris le commandement de la mission il y aurait peut-être eu d'autre survivants. Il ne baissa pas son arme une seule fois. Il visa toujours le russe. Si celui-ci fessait un seul faux mouvement il lui tirerait dessus. Même s'il n'en avait pas reçus l'ordre. Sponovitch ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que le jeune homme derrière lui voulait le tuer. Soit il cachait bien son jeu soit il ne le savait pas. Karla en avait vu d'autre gars du genre à Sponovitch. Ce genre d'homme était dure à l'extérieur mais il était doux comme un nounou à l'intérieur. Enfin c'est se qu'elle pensait. Mais elle se trompait sur tout les points. Sponovitch n'était pas comme ça. Il était aussi dure qu'une pierre à l'intérieur mais elle avait aussi réfléchit à ce problème. On pouvait très bien casser une roche, reste à savoir si je n'ai pas du diamant. Le russe lui avançait sans se poser de question. Il s'était encore rallumer une clope. Il en était à sa dixième depuis qu'il avait été libéré. Une vrai de vrai cheminée.

_* Sponovitch * Pas capable de fumer de bonne marque de cigarette ses scientifiques. Et puis moi même je ne fumes pas des cigarettes normal._

Karla s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir.

Sponovitch : Qu'est-ce qui a encore ?

Karla : Je vais de m'apercevoir qu'on aura pas finit de fouiller ce couloir avant une heure.

Sponovitch : Les autres n'auront qu'à venir nous rejoindre.

Karla : Ils ne sauront même pas où on va ?

Sponovitch : Le couloir ne va que dans une direction. Et puis ils n'auront qu'à suivre les mégots de cigarette que je laisse derrière moi.

Karla : Très drôle.

Sponovitch : HÉ !HÉ ! Je sais.

Karla : Bon Fuji tu vas aller les rejoindre dans le grand hall et les attendre.

Fuji : Pourquoi moi chef ?

Sponovitch : Tu es le moins compétent ici.

Fuji : Vous ! Je n'écoute pas vous ordres.

Karla : Non mais il a raison. Je crois que j'aurais plus de chance de survive avec lui et je ne peut pas le laisser aller comme ça. Il pourrait tuer les derniers survivants.

Sponovitch : Pour qui tu me prends là. Pour un tueur. Je suis pas comme ça. J'ai juste un travail à faire et je vais le réussir.

Fuji : Bon je crois que je vais y aller mais faites attention à vous chef.

Karla : Bon on y va. Et toi Ransleigh tu vas avancer devant.

Fuji repartit vers le grand hall pour prévenir les autres. Karla et Sponovitch continuèrent leur chemin vers le laboratoire où se trouvait Sarah et John. Le russe avait pris la tête et marchait droit devant lui. Cette fois il ne s'était pas rallumer de cigarette lorsqu'il avait finit sa dernière. Karla le remarqua et trouva cela bizarre. Il n'avait pas arrêter de fumer depuis qu'elle l'avait libéré de ses menottes.

Karla : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sponovitch : Rien. C'est juste que cette marque de clope est vraiment poche et elle ne me donne aucun plaisir à les fumer.

Karla : Tu ressens du plaisir lorsque tu fumes ?

Sponovitch : Ouais et alors.

Il s'était retourner vers la jeune femme et lui fessait maintenant face.

Karla : J'ai rien dit là. Chacun ses plaisirs.

Sponovitch s'était remis à marcher dans le couloir.

_* Sponovitch * Si elle s'avait ce que je fumes. Personne ne le sait et ne le saura jamais. Même le chef ne sait pas se que je fumes vraiment._

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du laboratoire. Sponovitch ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et entra dans le labo. Karla n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire son plan. Deux personnes se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. Un homme et une femme.

Sponovitch : Heureux de vous revoir.

John : Ah ! Vous voilà enfin. Mais tu as perdu des membres dans ton équipe et tu as découvert une fille.

Sponovitch : Le reste de mon équipe ne va pas tardé avec d'autre personne.

John : S'ils sont encore en vie ? Car ils ont eu des surprises.

Karla : Que voulez-vous dire ?

John : Disons que vos amis ont eu de la visite de plusieurs monstre de mes créations.

Karla : Vous les avez tous tué ?

John : Non !

Sponovitch : Je vous demande encore une fois de venir que nous pour sortir de cette base.

Sarah : Pourquoi voudrions-nous partir ? On se plaît ici.

Karla : Umbrella est près à vous donnez une deuxième chance de réussir vos recherches.

John: Mes recherches ont atteint leurs limites. Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. Mes créations sont parfaites.

Sponovitch : Vous auriez pu faire beaucoup plus avec plus de budgets et cela Umbrella est près à vous l'accorder.

John : Vous dites de nouveau embryon, une nouvelle équipe et une nouvelle base ?

Karla : Oui tout cela vous sera donner. Umbrella à de plus en plus besoin de leur scientifique. Ils ont découvert une nouvelle chose qui va révolutionner le monde. Mais il faut faire les recherches pour voir si cela peut fonctionner.

John : Quelles recherches ?

Karla : Un nouveau virus. J'en sait pas plus que vous. On m'a envoyé pour vous cherchez.

Sarah : Je ne les crois pas.

John : Ferme là toi. Je prend les décisions ici.

Sponovitch : Alors votre réponse.

John : Je ne peut pas résister. Il faut que je sache ce qu'Umbrella à découvert.

Karla : Vous ne serez pas déçus.

John : J'espère pour eux car voyez ce que j'ai fait à leur base.

Sarah : Je ne vais pas vous laissez faire.

Sponovitch : Que vas-tu bien pouvoir faire ? Tu es seul.

Sarah : Umbrella n'a pas de nouveau projet.

Karla : Que vous dites.

Sarah : J'ai passé toute ma vie à travailler pour Umbrella et jamais il n'a découvert un virus. Ils n'ont plus rien découvert depuis qu'Albert Wesker et que William Birkin les a quittés. J'ai décidé d'en faire autant qu'eux. Jamais Umbrella n'aura nos recherches.

John : Sarah ! Il suffit. Tu en as trop fait. Umbrella est aussi toute ma vie et on ne peut pas les laissé comme ça.

Sarah : Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que Umbrella veut faire au monde. Ils veulent le détruire.

John : Non seulement le rendre meilleur.

Sponovitch : Pas que je m'ennuie mais on peut tu y aller.

Sarah : Tu n'as jamais compris ce que voulais Umbrella. Tu n'es qu'un russe de toute façon.

Sponovitch : Je ne cherches pas à savoir ce que veut Umbrella. Je travailles pour eux un point s'est tout.

Sarah : Tu as toujours été un pion et tu en sera toujours un. Et puis tu es près à retourné vers Umbrella qui veut te construire en prison pour avoir tuer l'un de leur membre.

Sponovitch : Comment sais-tu cela ?

Sarah : J'ai regardé les caméras. Tu as bien fait de tuer la jeune Julie. Elle ne fessait plus un bon élément.

Sponovitch : Je l'ai tuer pour des raisons personnels.

Karla : Tu vas être punie pour ce crime, il est vrai mais Umbrella ne te tuera pas. Ils ont aussi un marché à te proposer.

Sponovitch : Alors Sarah viens avec nous.

Sarah : Jamais !

Sarah recula de quelque pas, elle sortit une seringue de sa poche.

Sarah : Voilà ma toute dernière création. Le virus G-A.

Elle prit la seringue et la planta dans son bras d'un coup sec. Elle s'injecta tout le liquide. John avait alors courut en direction de Karla et Sponovitch. Sarah tomba alors à quatre pattes par terre, son corps se mit à tremblé. Elle se mit alors à muté. Sa peau prit alors une couleur verdâtre et ses vêtements qui étaient déjà trop petit pour elle déchirèrent. Les membres de Sarah prirent des proportions gigantesque. Son bras gauche était maintenant disproportionné pas rapport au reste du corps. Son visage avait perdu toute féminité. Sarah eut encore quelque convulsion et puis elle cessa de se transformé. Sarah ou plutôt le monstre se releva sur ses pieds. Elle poussa un hurlement et se dirigea vers les humains présent dans le labo.

Sponovitch : On a un méchant problème là.

John : Sarah mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc ?

Karla : On a pas le temps de parler.

La jeune femme courut vers la porte suivit par Sponovitch. John était resté planté là pendant que son amie avançait pour le tuer.

Sponovitch : Merde ! Va rejoindre les autres. Je m'occupe de John.

Elle le regarda un instant et puis fit un signe de compréhension. Le russe avança alors vers le scientifique et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il tira d'un coup sec sur John pour le faire venir vers lui. On peu plus et Sarah lui aurait arraché la tête. Le jeune homme repris alors conscience et réalisa ce que le russe avait fait pour lui.

John : Merci !

Sponovitch : Pas le temps pour les remerciements. On doit aller rejoindre les autres. Ils sont les seuls à avoir du C-1214.

John : Et Sarah.

Sponovitch : Elle a décidé de rester et puis on n'en a pas finit avec elle.

Sponovitch tourna alors les talons pour se diriger vers la porte mais cette fois le scientifiques le suivait de près.

_* Sponovitch * Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi. Je lui sauve la vie et pars sans prendre le virus. S'est sûrement le dernier endroit où on va le trouver. _

John : Attend il faut que je prennes le virus avant de partir.

Sponovitch : D'accord j'essaies de m'occuper de Sarah.

John courut vers une armoire pendant que Sponovitch sortait ses deux couteaux de combat. Le russe se jeta sur le monstre et la lacéra de coup de couteau ou plutôt essayait mais la femme fessait preuve de beaucoup de dextérité. Aucun des coups que Sponovitch essayait de lui envoyer ne fessait mouche. Pour l'instant le monstre ne fessait qu'esquiver les coups sans en donner aucun en retour. John de son côté tout allait bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire le mot de passe. Sponovitch se battait avec ardeur mais il allait s'épuiser plus vite que son ennemis. John marqua le mot et un déclic une phrase se fit entendre.

The password is correct.

John prit le virus et partit vers la porte.

John : J'ai le virus tu viens.

Sponovitch arrêta un instant de se battre et repris son combat. Sarah esquivait coup sur coup. Sponovitch recula vers la porte tout en empêchant le monstre de s'en apercevoir. John sortit dans le couloir laissant seul le russe. Il attendit quelque instant et le russe apparut enfin à la porte. Mais il n'avait pas ouvert la porte, Sarah lui avait donner un coup car elle s'était aperçut qu'il voulait quitter la salle pour s'enfuir. Le monstre l'avait alors propulsé hors de la pièce. Le russe était contre le mur et il était sonner. John voulut l'aider mais Sarah apparut à la porte.

Karla : Eh ! Toi prends ça.

03/11/2002__ – 4 :46 p.m- Grand Hall 

( Équipe de Kévin )

Kévin était enfin arriver dans le grand hall. Personne n'était encore arriver mais il savait qu'il était en avance sur le temps prévu. Il restait encore 15 minutes avant que les autres n'arrive. Il attendit alors quelque chose courir dans le couloir menant au salle de repos. Il leva son arme sans attendre. Une sorte de panthère courrait dans le couloir.

Kévin : C'est quoi cette merde.

Le monstre courrait vers lui et fit un saut pour le rejoindre plus rapidement. Kévin n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le monstre était sur lui. Le licker lui trancha la tête qui tomba sur le sol. Le monstre se pencha alors sur le corps pour le dévorer à belle dent. Lorsque cela fut finit le licker partit dans un autres couloir en courant. Il partait maintenant en direction de l'armurerie, il avait sentit de la chair fraîche.

03/11/2002__– 5 :01 p.m- Couloir menant à l'armurerie.

Lorini et Bryan avançait dans le couloir rapidement. Il allait arriver en retard au grand hall. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter mais il voulait faire plus vite. Ils virent alors un monstre se dirigé vers eux en courant.

Lorini : On a de la visite fais attention.

Bryan sortit alors son M-16 et tira sur le licker qui se dirigea vers eux.

Lorini : Vise le cerveau s'est leur point faible.

Bryan : D'accord.

Bryan et Lorini firent feu sur le cerveau du monstre. Les balles qui avait réussit à faire mouche avait fait ralentir le monstre terriblement. Il avançait maintenant que grâce à la colère. Lorini prit une de ses grenades et la tira sur le licker. La grenade explosa à deux pouces du monstre.

Lorini : Il bouge trop. J'arrive pas à le viser.

Bryan : Moi non plus.

Le licker fit un bond pour sauter sur Lorini mais celui-ci avait fait une roulade pour esquiver le coup qu'il allait recevoir. Il se releva à la fin de sa roulade et fit tout de suite demi-tour pour retirer une deuxième grenade car son arme lui avait glissé des mains pendant son esquive. La grenade cette fois ci alla se planter directe sur la tête du monstre. Le licker fit demi-tour pour suivre des yeux l'humain mais il reçut une grenade en pleine face. Bryan s'était mit à courir dans le couloir pour ne pas être pris dans l'explosion. Il alla rejoindre Lorini et l'aida à le relever.

Lorini : Merci

Bryan : De rien.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir sans regarder les restes du licker. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le grand hall et virent le corps de Kévin sans tête.

Bryan : Je crois que notre ami lui avait fait ça fête avant nous.

Lorini : Bon je vois que personne d'autre n'est arriver et en plus on est en retard.

Bryan : L'autre équipe aurait dû déjà être revenu. Sponovitch et Karla t'en qu'à eux sont sûrement avec les scientifiques.

Lorini : On fait quoi alors ?

Bryan : On les attends.

Lorini : Pas d'autre choix.


	11. Chapter 11

03/11/2002__ – 5 :20 p.m- Grand hall

Cela fessait maintenant 20 minutes qu'ils attendaient sans nouvelles d'aucune des autres équipes sur le terrain.

Lorini : Bon je vais voir au labo pour voir ce que font Sponovitch et Karla.

Bryan : Tu oublis aussi Fuji.

Lorini se leva d'un des sofas et avança vers le couloir menant au labo. Il vit alors quelqu'un arriver en courant. Elle se fessait poursuivre par un zombie. Le personne n'était d'autre que Karla et s'était Fuji qui lui courait ou plutôt lui marchait après.

Karla : Aider moi !

Lorini prit son M-16 et visa Fuji dans la tête.

PAN !

Le bruit de son arme résonna dans le hall.

Karla : Merci

Lorini : De rien.

Karla : Il faut aller aider Sponovitch et John.

Bryan : Bon vous venez.

Il avait déjà commencer à avancer dans le corridor mais Lorini et Karla se regardait encore dans les yeux. Ils sortirent de leur rêverie commune. Karla avança dans le couloir et rejoignit Bryan. Lorini la regarda avancer ou plutôt regarda les fesses de la jeune femme. Il partit donc lui aussi rejoindre ses deux autres compagnons. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau du jeune Fuji. Karla se pencha sur le corps de son ancien compagnon.

Karla : Je suis désolé ! Jamais on aurait dû accepter ce nouveau travail. J'ai perdu tout mes hommes. Oh Fuji j'aurais dû d'écouter et ne pas accepter. Mais j'ai fait à ma tête comme d'habitude.

Lorini : Tu sais on ne peut pas savoir comment les missions vont se passer. J'ai moi aussi perdu mon équipe mais j'en ai sortit plus fort de cette épreuve.

Il posa sa mains sur l'épaule de Karla.

Lorini : On a une mission à accomplir et il faut la réussir.

Karla : Oui tu as raison. Il faut aller aider Sponovitch et John. Je n'aurais pas dû les laissé tout seul.

Lorini : Sponovitch est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui même.

Karla : Oui mais j'avais l'ordre ne pas le laisser lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé.

Lorini : Il ne partira pas tout seul. Il n'aime pas faire le retour de voyage seul. Lorsqu'il part en mission il y a toujours au moins un survivant avec lui.

Karla se releva et essuya une goutte qui était en train de coulée sur sa joue.

Karla : Bon on y va. Nos amis ont besoin de nous.

Bryan : On fait maintenant une vrai équipe ou quoi ?

Lorini : Tout dépend de la réaction de Sponovitch envers moi.

Karla : Pourquoi ? On dirait qu'il ne t'aime pas.

Lorini : C'est une longue histoire.

Karla : Tu me la racontera un jour.

Lorini : Oui promis. Si tu me le demandes.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir sans dire un mots. Ils virent alors Sponovitch sur le plancher et le monstre avançait vers lui. Karla sortit le dernier pot de C-1214 et je prépara à le lancer.

Karla : Eh ! Toi prends ça.

Elle le tira sur Sarah. Une explosion suivit aussi par la suite. Sponovitch fut aussi emporter dans l'explosion. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les soldats fit que Sponovitch avait prit un méchant cou mais il était encore en vie. Il était complètement étendu par terre tout comme Sarah. Mais son corps bougea encore par endroit. Donc elle était encore en train de buter. Lorini fit alors un pas pour aller le secourir mais Karla le retenu par le bras.

Karla : Crois-tu qu'il en vaille la peine ?

Lorini : On a assez perdu d'homme aujourd'hui et puis il va peut-être comprendre que je n'ai rien contre lui ?

Karla le laissa aller aider le russe. Lorini se dirigea vers Sponovitch. Il se pencha vers lui et essaya de le charger sur son dos mais il dut se reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir.

Lorini : Mais venez m'aider non de dieux.

Bryan et Karla allèrent l'aider à soulever le corps du russe.

Bryan : Merde il est lourd.

Ils rejoignirent John qui les attendaient dans le couloir.

John : On va pouvoir quitter cette endroit une bonne fois pour toute.

Karla : Il faut premièrement se rendre a l'ascenseur et puis descendre par les câbles. Le courant à été coupé donc pas moyen de le remettre avant d'être descendu au sous-sol.

Lorini : Allons y.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au hall. Là ils attendirent un hurlement venant par où ils venaient d'arriver.

Karla : Le monstre viens de se réveiller on va devoir courir un peu.

Lorini : Pas avec ce sac de patates en plus.

Bryan : On pourrait le laisser ici !

Lorini : Comme tu es comique toi des fois.

Bryan : Oui je sais mais je n'oublie pas qu'il à tuer Julie.

Lorini : Arrête de revenir sur le passé.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer le plus rapidement possible mais ils ne pouvaient aller bien vite avec la charge que Lorini avait à traînée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui était hors service mais il allait descendre par les câbles. Les hurlements n'avait pas cesser hormis qu'ils se fessaient plus forts et plus effrayants. Lorini tomba alors sur le sol.

Lorini : Je peux pas aller plus loin.

Bryan : Relève toi on est presque arriver.

Lorini : Je peux plus le traîné sur mon dos.

Karla : Encore un petit effort.

Lorini : De toute façon comment on va faire pour le descendre.

Karla : Il va bien finir par se réveiller non.

Bryan : Je vais t'aider à le portée mais il faut continuer.

Lorini se releva péniblement en laissant cette fois Sponovitch par terre. Bryan prit le russe par un bras et tira pour le relever. En le voyant faire Lorini fit la même chose avec l'autre bras. Ils le soulevèrent donc de cette manière. Ils recommencèrent à avancer dans le couloir en traînant le russe par les bras. Ils ne leur restait plus grand chemin à faire avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur.

Karla : Pourvu qu'il se réveiller rendu là bas.

Les compagnons tournèrent alors le coin et virent les portes de l'ascenseur grande ouverte. Karla courut vers cette derrière et regarda si les câbles était bien là. Les câbles étaient coupés un peu plus bas à environ 1 mètres de la cabines. Il était donc possible de descendre sans problème et facilement même car une échelle se trouvait à quelque pas de là mais de l'autre côté.

Karla : Une échelle se trouve en face de la porte. On va prendre le câble et se balancé sur ce dernier pour atteindre l'échelle et ensuite on se rends au B-2 et on quitte cette endroit au plus vite.

Lorini : On fait quoi pour Sponovitch ? Il est encore dans les vapes.

Karla : Bon ! On a pas grand choix. Il ne peut pas descendre donc soit on le laisse ici ou on attend qu'il se réveille.

Lorini : On lui a laissé une chance et il ne semble pas la saisir. Moi je vote pour qu'on le laisse ici.

Bryan : Le monstre ne va pas tardé a arriver et on ne peut pas faire grand chose contre lui.

Karla : Je voulais réussir cette mission et le ramener mais je vois que nous n'avons pas beaucoup le choix. Et vous John.

John : Je n'ai pas à choisir pour vous et puis il ne mérite pas beaucoup de vivre après se qu'il a fait.

Sponovitch commença quelque peu à bouger.

Lorini : Et voilà qu'il se réveille. Il a toujours le fin mots de l'histoire lui. On le traîne jusqu'ici et la il décide de revenir parmis nous.

Le russe se releva quelque peu mais il resta allonger par terre.

Sponovitch : Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Karla : On était juste en train de décider si on devait te laisser ici et partir ou bien attendre que tu te réveille.

Sponovitch : Et qu'est-ce que vous avez décider ?

Lorini : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Karla : Bon allons y alors tout le monde est près.

Bryan : Qui passe en premier ?

Lorini : Je vais y aller.

Karla se dirigea vers lui.

Karla : Bonne chance !

Lorini : Merci mais je ne vais pas en avoir besoin.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et entra dans celle-ci. Le commandant attrapa le câbles et commença à se balancer de devant en arrière pour réussir à rejoindre l'échelle. Il finit enfin par réussir.

Lorini : J'y suis.

Karla : Bon commence à descendre mais attends nous avant de faire quoi que se soit.

Bryan avança lui aussi dans le cage d'ascenseur et fit la même chose que Lorini. Il réussit lui aussi à rejoindre l'échelle.

Bryan : J'y suis.

Karla se tourna vers John.

Karla : À vous.

John : Je ne serait jamais capable.

Sponovitch : Vite les hurlements se rapproche.

Le russe se dirigea vers John et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Sponovitch : Tu devrais te dépêcher car Sarah n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

John prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers sa peur.

Sponovitch : Juste comme ça vous devriez me donner le virus car si vous tomber…

Karla : Arrête de dire les conneries.

John : Mais il a raison si je tombe votre mission sera fichu.

John fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et sortit le virus. Il le tendit à Karla qui le prit avec hésitations. John réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre le câble mais lorsqu'il essaya de se balancer ses mains glissèrent et il tomba.

Karla : Noooonnnnnnn !

Le corps tomba alors sur la cabine et il se transperça sur une poutre qui s'était briser.

Sponovitch : Encore une personne de moins.

Karla : Si tu ne l'avais pas décourager comme tu l'as fait il serait encore vivant.

Sponovitch : Peut-être que oui peut-être que non ? Mais on a le virus.

Les hurlements se firent alors plus forts, le monstre apparut dans le couloir et avança en direction des deux humains qui l'avait attaquer plus tôt.

Sponovitch : Va y !

Karla : Et toi alors ?

Sponovitch : Je vais m'en sortir.

Et lui fit alors un petit sourire.

Sponovitch : Tu as le virus et tu es la seule à savoir comment sortir d'ici.

Karla lui plaça un dernier regard et sauta sur le câble et rejoignit l'échelle sans problème. Elle regarda une dernière fois le russe avant de descendre l'échelle pour rejoindre les deux autre qui étaient sur le toit de la cabine et fouillait le corps de John. Karla descendit rapidement pour aller les rejoindre.

Bryan : Où est Sponovitch ?

Karla : Il est rester la haut pour combattre Sarah.

Lorini : Mais il est fou.

Karla regarda alors une dernière fois vers le haut et entra dans la cabine. Les autres la suivirent sans posé plus de question.

BANG !

Devant l'ascenseur

Sponovitch leva son AK-47 bien qu'il savait que cela serait sans effet mais il devait gagné du temps pour que Karla puisse réussir à descendre. Il était le seul qui pouvait la protéger car les autres étaient descendus. Le monstre hurla, le cri résonna dans le couloir et dans la cage d'ascenseur. Sponovitch regarda le monstre avancer vers lui sans broncher.

Sponovitch : Aller viens.

Il arma sa mitraillette et lança rafale après rafale mais s'était sans effet. Le monstre avançait toujours vers lui. Le monstre était maintenant à quatre pas de lui.

Sponovitch : Aller approche.

Sponovitch se retourna et courut vers l'entrée de l'ascenseur. Il sauta, s'accrocha au câble et descendit pour rejoindre la cabine. Le monstre sauta alors à sa suite mais lui il ne s'accrocha pas alors il descendit bien plus vite. Il arriva donc le premier sur le toit mais Sponovitch était plus proche de la bouche donc il avait une petite chance de survivre. Le monstre tomba alors sur le toit et le fit renfoncé. Il eut besoin d'un moment pour se relever qui laissa juste le temps au russe d'entrée dans la cabine. Il sauta et sortit par la porte. Les autres avaient réussit à l'ouvrir en fessant sauter le panneau de contrôle. Le toit commença alors à se fendre. Le monstre sautait pour le défoncer et pouvoir tuer l'humain qui s'y trouvait. Mais Sponovitch était sortir bien avant et avait commencer à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

_* Sponovitch * Mais il sont où ?  
_Le couloir était désert pas de forme de vie à l'horizon sauf bien sûr le monstre qui venait de réussir à descendre dans la cabine. Sponovitch n'avait pas le temps de faire des recherches pour savoir par où était passé les autres. Il courut donc dans le couloir le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait mais après tout se qui venait de se passer, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force et puis pourquoi continuer à se battre quand la mort te court après ? Il aurait une mort rapide et presque sans douleur mais le fait de devenir par la suite un zombie ne disait rien à Sponovitch. Il devait se battre pour survivre et ensuite… Il vit alors les autres devant lui qui courrait eux aussi.

Sponovitch : Heh ! Je suis là. Entendez moi !

Karla se retourna et vit alors la personne qui leur avait crier après.

Karla : Dépêche toi le monstre est juste derrière toi.

Sponovitch ne se retourna pas pour vérifier les dires de la jeune femme car il attendait des bruits derrière lui. Bryan chargea alors son bazooka et tira sa toute dernière balle. Pourvu qu'il ai un moment de répit pour rejoindre leur moyen de transport qui leur ferrait quitter cette base. Le missile fonça droit vers Sarah mais elle réussit cette fois en encaisser le coup. Elle était encore debout et avançait vers les derniers rescapés.

Karla : On y est presque.

Lorini : On ne va pas laisser ce monstre ici.

Bryan : On peut rien faire contre cette bête. Même mon baz ne lui a rien fait.

Ils continuèrent dans le couloir pour arriver enfin devant une porte. Sponovitch voulut l'ouvrir mais cette derrière était barré. Il regarda Karla sans comprendre.

Karla : Il faut aller remettre le courant.

Sponovitch : Tu veux dire faire demi-tour et combattre ?

Karla : Non.

Il se dirigea vers une autre porte et entra dans celle-ci. Les autres n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle des machines. Karla était en train de tournée des manivelles. Elle se dirigea alors vers un ordinateur de contrôle et appuya sur une suite de bouton. Les lumières s'allumèrent alors.

Ordinateur : All door is open.

Karla : On a pouvoir y aller maintenant.

Sponovitch : Est-ce que cette ordinateur contrôle tout les autres ?

Karla : Presque ! Pourquoi ?

Sponovitch : J'aurais bien aimer faire un feu artifice.

Lorini : Tu veux dire faire sauter cette base ?

Sponovitch : En gros oui.

Karla : On peut toujours le faire mais on aura juste 4 minutes pour partir qui nous laisse donc que 2.30 pour rejoindre le train.

Sponovitch : On part en train ?

Karla : Oui. Mais on aura pas le temps de se rendre et de le faire partir avec le monstre qui nous attends dehors.

Sponovitch : Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de sortir de cette pièce pour rejoindre le train ?

Karla : Oui mais même avec quatre minutes entière on ne pourra pas rejoindre le train.

Sponovitch : Donc si je comprend bien, il va falloir tuer le monstre avant d'enclencher le système d'autodestruction.

Karla : En gros oui.

Lorini : Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? On a même pas de moyen pour le battre ce monstre.

Sponovitch : J'avais pensé à un cour circuit ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Karla : Si on fait sauter le courant on ne pourra pas faire partir l'autodestruction et encore moins ouvrir la porte pour se rendre au train.

Sponovitch : J'ai pensé a utilisé du C-4 et ensuite le faire sauter avec un détonateur.

Lorini : On l'installe où ce C-4 ?

Sponovitch : Sur un générateur.

Karla : Ça pourrait marcher mais il reste à emmener ce monstre près du générateur et ensuite le faire exploser. Il faut que quelque chose attire son intention et même là. Il faudra être derrière la porte quand ce générateur explose et aussi il faut que le train n'ai pas besoin de ce générateur pour se mettre en route.

Sponovitch : Le train doit possédé son propre générateur.

Karla : Et si on le fait sauter ?

Lorini : Et puis comment savoir si cela ne coupera pas le système d'autodestruction du complexe ?

Karla : Pas de problème de ce côté là, une fois qu'il est enclenché, pas moyen de faire marche arrière.

Bryan : Vous devriez prendre une décision et plus vite que ça car la porte ne tiendra pas longtemps. Sarah est encore en arrière et cherche un moyen d'entrer.

Karla : Bon alors un fait tout sauter et on part sans s'assurer quelle est le générateur du train.

Sponovitch : En gros, oui.

Lorini : Comment faire venir le monstre au générateur ?

Sponovitch : Il faudrait qu'il soit attirer par la chose qu'il préfère le plus.

Karla : Ce qui veut dire ?

Sponovitch : De la chaire humaine bien sûr.

Le russe regarda Lorini en souriant.

Lorini (apeuré) : Tu penses à quoi au juste ?

Sponovitch : À une cible vivante.

Karla : Mais tu es fou.

Sponovitch : Tu pourrais pas mieux dire.

Lorini : Personne ne voudra se sacrifié.

Sponovitch : Qui dit qu'il va ce sacrifié et non être obliger.

Sponovitch fit quelque pas vers son pire ennemis mais il s'arrêta sur l'ordre de Karla.

Karla : Stop ! Tu ne lui touchera pas.

Sponovitch : Crois-tu pouvoir m'arrêter ?

Bryan : Elle ne sera pas tout seul.

Sponovitch : Et bien trois contre un pas très juste.

Karla : Plus personne ne va mourir devant moi.

Sponovitch : Tu ne la verra pas car on sera déjà partit.

Karla : Tu devrais être la personne qui devrait rester ici.

Sponovitch : Hé !Hé ! Mais le chef me veut vivant non ?

Karla : Oui bien sûr, s'est pour cette raison que tu es le seul que je veux qui vivre. Les autres peuvent bien mourir de la façon qu'ils veulent. J'ai pour mission de te ramener et les autres survivants s'il y a lieu mais ils ne sont pas important alors mieux veut qu'ils meurent pour nous permettre de survivre.

Sponovitch : Tu commences à m'intéresser là.

Karla : Ne penses pas que j'ai des sentiments pour toi je veux simplement réussir cette mission.

Sponovitch : Hi ! Hi ! On verra plus tard.

Karla : Alors qui reste ?

Lorini : Je vais rester ici.

Sponovitch : Pourquoi un tel changement ?

Lorini : Un jour je t'ai dit que l'amour mèneras à ta perte mais je m'ai trompé. Elle mènera plutôt à ma propre mort.

Sponovitch : Viens-tu de me dire que tu es amoureux de Karla. Mais laisse moi rire.

Bryan : Lorini, tu es le seule à qui je fais confiance dans cette équipe, tu ne vas pas me laisser.

Lorini : Tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller tout seule.

Bryan : Je peut moi aussi rester pour être la cible.

Lorini : Tu es bien trop jeune et puis ta vie est devant toi, ma vie est derrière moi. Il te reste au moins cinquante ans à vivre.

Bryan : Qu'est-ce que la vie si je ne peux même pas aider les gens que j'aimes.

Sponovitch : Alors Lorini, tu as pris ta décision et Bryan, tu viens avec nous sans parler.

Lorini : Karla, j'aimerais seulement savoir si tu m'as aimer ?

Karla : Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais la réponse est non.

Lorini : Alors je resterais.

Karla sortit un paquet de C-4 et se dirigea vers le générateur, elle le posa dessous et donna l'interrupteur à Lorini en le regardant dans les yeux. L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux mais il avait décidé de rester alors il resterait. Que veut la vie si on ne peut pas la vivre dans le bonheur. Karla à décider d'aller avec Sponovitch. Lorini ne veut que son bonheur malgré le sien. Il regarda Bryan qui se tenait près de la porte. Celui-ci le supplia des yeux mais Lorini avait pris sa décision. Sponovitch souriait toujours et il décida de s'allumer une cigarette, il n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de la finir mais cela ne ferait pas de différence. Il voulait savourer ce moment. Son pire ennemis allait se sacrifié pour qu'il puisse vivre et lui mourir. Quelle ironie du sort. Le gentil mort en se sacrifiant et le méchant savoure cette instant. Karla était en train d'enclencher le système lorsque le monstre commença à défoncer la porte.

Sponovitch : On va enfin avoir de la visite.

Il continua à fumer sa cigarette malgré la menace qui l'avait surgir du couloir en restant décontracté. Karla commença à pitonner de plus en plus vite. On pouvait voir qu'elle était stressé. Bryan tant qu'à lui parlait avec Lorini voulant le faire changer d'avis à la dernière seconde mais il ne réussira jamais. Lorini était un homme borné et personne n'avait jamais réussir à le faire changer d'avis sur un sujet. La porte enfonça encore de plus en plus.

Sponovitch : Alors ça viens, Karla

Karla : Il y a un énigme qu'il faut réussir pour pouvoir enclencher le système.

Le porte tomba alors par terre laissant entrevoir un monstre très mécontent.

Sponovitch : Essai n'importe quoi mais on va pas s'éterniser ici.

Karla : J'ai tout essayer. Rien ne fonctionne.

Lorini : Lit nous l'énigme.

Le monstre commença à avancer dans la salle mais il ne savait pas qui il allait attaquer en premier. Il se tourna vers Bryan et changea vite d'idée et se dirigea vers Sponovitch.

Karla : Je commence l'éternité. Je finis l'espace. Je suis présent chez la reine mais manquant chez le roi.

Lorini : Laisse moi le temps d'y penser.

Sponovitch : À moi l'honneur de commencer.

Il sortit ses deux couteaux bien qu'il savait qu'il ne sera jamais capable de tuer un tel monstre avec de simple arme. Le monstre encaissa le coup et riposta d'un coup de main ou plutôt de pattes. C'était un mélange des deux une grosse main mais qui se finit par des griffes. Les vêtements du russe se firent déchirer au niveau du torse mais rien de grave. Il avait une égratignures d'environ 30 centimètres de haut mais cela n'était pas très profond. Il avait esquivé en fessant un bond vers l'arrière. Après avoir fait la résection il ressauta vers le monstre. Bryan ne pouvait rien faire car s'il utilisait son fusil il toucherait sans doute son chef au passage et il ne voulait pas attaquer avec seulement un couteau donc il alla aidé Karla à résoudre l'énigme. Il la lu mais sans comprendre le sens de l'énigme. Lorini était resté près du générateur car il ne voulait pas compromettre sa position. Sponovitch se battait toujours contre son ennemis au couteau mais il était rare que cela avait eu de l'effet. Il avait réussit une seule fois à toucher une artère mais elle s'était toute de suite refermé et la peau était devenu plus dur et plus résistante encore. Aucun des coups qu'il donnait maintenant avait de l'effet.

Sponovitch : Alors sa vient ?

Karla : Veux-tu la résoudre à notre place ?

Sponovitch : Je suis un peu occuper en ce moment moi. Mais relit encore une fois.

Karla : Je commence l'éternité. Je finis l'espace. Je suis présent chez la reine mais manquant chez le roi.

Le monstre recula un peu en il s'arrêta pour mieux regarder son adversaire.

Sponovitch : Trop simple cette énigme.

Karla : Attention !

La bestiole avait charger sur le russe car il avait détourné son attention pour répondre à l'énigme mais les autres ne purent avoir la réponse car Sponovitch était étendu par terre.

Karla : Bryan va occuper ce monstre encore un peu.

Bryan : Tu es folle. Je ne pourrait jamais me battre contre lui.

Karla : Tu contredit un ordre ?

Bryan : Mais…

Karla : Aller soldat au travail.

Bryan avança quelque peu vers le monstre et sortit son M-16.

Karla : Lorini, va réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

Lorini : Bien.

Lorini quitta sa position pour se diriger vers le corps du russe. Il n'avait aucune idée du moyen qu'il allait employé pour le réveiller mais il devait pourtant réussir. Il se pencha sur le corps inanimé et leva sa main pour lui donner un coup que le russe allait se rappeler longtemps.

Lorini : Désolé vieux !

Le coup retentit mais il n'eut point d'effet. Lorini lui en donna et un autre, lorsqu'il fut au coup de cinq il décida de mettre toute sa force. Une main agrippa la tienne. Lorini regarda le propriétaire de la main et fit un petit sourire.

Lorini : Désolé vieux mais il fallait faire vite.

Sponovitch : Tu recommence et s'est toi qui aura le prochain coup.

Le russe se releva et regarda la situation. Karla était toujours près de l'ordinateur de contrôle et Bryan utilisait toujours son M-16 sans effet apparent. Le monstre ne l'avait pas encore attaquer mais le coup n'allait pas tardé. Sponovitch se releva et chercha ses couteaux des yeux pour aller aider le jeune homme qui n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il en trouva un mais le deuxième avait disparu sous un générateur. Pas moyen d'aller le reprendre et surtout pas le temps. Il avança tranquillement regardant son ennemis des yeux sans le quitter. Il souriant toujours de ses dents blanches. Le monstre décida alors d'en finir avec Bryan mais le russe eut le temps de le pousser et t'esquiver lui aussi le coup.

Sponovitch : Sort d'ici et attends nous derrière la porte et laisse la ouverte.

Bryan : Bien !

Bryan courut vers la porte et il disparut assez vite. Le russe regardait toujours son ennemis dans les yeux. Qui allait attaquer en premier ?

Karla : La réponse de l'énigme vite.

Sponovitch : Patience.

Karla : Réponds.

Sponovitch : E

Karla : Quoi e ?

Sponovitch : La réponse est E.

Karla le regarda sans comprendre son raisonnement mais elle prit la chance de l'écrire quand même. Un bip se fit attendre.

Karla : Le système est près.

Sponovitch : Lorini tu es près ?

Lorini : Oui chef.

Il lui fit le salut militaire.

Karla : On y va je finis d'enclencher le système et on sort le plus vite possible pour se rendre à la porte.

Sponovitch : Bryan nous attends là bas.

Le russe esquiva un coup porté par le monstre mais il ne lui en rendait aucun. Lorsque Karla eut finit elle se tourna vers Lorini et lui fit signe d'entendre un peu et d'attirer le monstre vers lui et ensuite de tout faire sauté. Karla courut vers la porte et lorsque que Sponovitch la vit il partit lui aussi. Le monstre ne compris pas pourquoi il avait décider de partir maintenant mais il restait encore un humain qu'il pourrait dévorer. Il se dirigea vers l'humain en prenant tout son temps. Si seulement il avait su.

Lorini : Aller viens !

Lorini serrait toujours l'interrupteur dans sa main. La créature avança vers lui et il lui planta une de ses griffes dans le ventre. Lorini fut soulever dans les airs et il empoigna plus fort l'interrupteur et il appuya sur le bouton.

Lorini : Au revoir Kar…

Le générateur explosa et l'explosion emmena tout sur son passage. Le monstre et Lorini avaient disparus en même temps. Le courant coupa tranquillement pour qu'il ne reste plus que des néons bleus qui éclaire les couloir.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Karla et Sponovitch couraient dans le couloir, les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser la place aux néons. Ils couraient plus vite et entrèrent enfin dans l'autre couloir par la porte qui se ferma automatiquement. Bryan était en train de pleuré la mort de Lorini. Karla était plier en deux essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sponovitch lui restait lui debout en les regardant en souriant.

Karla : Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Sponovitch : Vous êtes tout les deux si pathétique que je ne peux pas me retenir de rire.

Karla : Vous pourriez au moins me remercier.

Sponovitch : Je ne savais pas que je te devais des remerciements.

Karla : J'ai réussit à enclencher le système et la base va exploser.

Sponovitch : Raison de plus pour arrêter de parler et d'avancer plus rapidement encore.

Bryan se releva et avança en silence dans le couloir. Karla le suivit et le russe ferma la marche en s'allumant une cigarette. Il marchèrent ainsi dans le silence des plus total. Des zombies morts se tenaient dans les couloirs étendu par terre. Ils avaient tous été tuer par des balles de fusil. Donc Karla et son équipe avaient fait le ménage en passant par ici. Karla prit la tête du petit groupe pour les menés au train. Ils passèrent devant quelque salle mais ils ne s'en occupèrent pas. Ils voulaient seulement quitter cette endroit une bonne fois pour toute. Karla entra dans une porte sur sa droite et les autres la suivirent. Ils virent alors un train d'environ 6 mètres de long avec l'insigne Umbrella Corporation. Karla se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage pendant que Sponovitch et Bryan allèrent s'installer sur des bancs.

Sponovitch : Mission réussit !

Karla : Ouais !

Sponovitch : Tu ne parais pas contente.

Karla : J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes hommes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance.

Bryan : En plus de tout le monde qui à été envoyer ici il ne reste que nous trois.

Sponovitch : Au moins on est encore en vie.

Karla : Maigre réconfort.

Sponovitch : Si tu penses que je vais te réconforté, tu penses bien mal.

Karla : J'allais te proposé de soigner ta blessure mais à voir comment tu réagis, je vais plutôt te laisser te débrouiller tout seul.

Sponovitch : De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Elle alla à l'avant du train pour le faire partir de cette endroit. Elle réussit enfin après avoir écrit un code pour le faire démarrer. Les lumières se firent alors comme une seule ligne tellement le train avança rapidement. Sponovitch dut s'accrocher après les murs pour ne pas tomber. Il regarda toujours à l'extérieur voyant la sortie arriver bien vite.

Le train partit à grande allure dans le couloir qui les mènerai à la sortit tant convoiter. Ils aperçurent alors une lumière blanche qui les aveugla pendant un moment mais leurs yeux finirent par s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Le soleil allait se coucher à l'horizon donc il y avait des rayons de multiple couleur. Allant du rouge flamboyant au bleu ciant, il y avait aussi des rayons rose et mauve. Un près beau spectacle à regarder. Un train allant à vive allure éclairé par les rayons du soleil.

BOUM !

Le base venait juste d'exploser et en même temps les derniers preuve qu'il pouvait rester là. L'explosion avait remplit le ciel de fumée noir cachant ainsi une partit du ciel. Le spectacle se fit encore plus théâtral. Le russe afficha alors un sourire de triomphe bien mérité mais il la finit par une grimace de douleur car son torse lui fessait maintenant très mal.

Il éleva sa veste et ensuite son gilet mais la blessure paressait plus grave qu'elle semblait être. Une infection était bien vite arriver si on ne soignait pas la blessure et puis il pouvait être infecté par le virus. Sponovitch alla chercher la trousse de premier soin à l'avant du train Karla se retourna lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Karla : Tu veux quoi encore ?

Sponovitch : Seulement la trousse de premier soin.

Karla se perça et prit la trousse sous le poste de pilotage. Elle le tendit au russe qui le prit volontiers. Il repartit vers le second wagon et s'assit pour un band. Karla le regarda faire.

_* Karla* Il est plutôt costaud et en plus il ne paraît pas l'âge qu'il a. _

Sponovitch sortit un spray désinfectant et le mit sur sa blessure. Il fit alors un grimace de douleur. Il remarqua alors Karla qui le regardait en riant. Il refit donc une autre grimace mais cette fois çi s'était pour Karla. Elle repartit donc à rire de plus en plus fort. Bryan haussa les sourcils sans comprendre la réaction de ses deux compagnons. Sponovitch prit un bandage et commença à l'entourer autour de sa blessure. Il réussit enfin après quelque essai, pas facile de faire cela tout seul. Karla retourna au commande du train. Bryan tant quand lui en profita pour se reposer un peu. Lorsque Sponovitch eut finit de se rhabiller, il sortit une clope et l'alluma et partit dans ces pensée.

_* Sponovitch* Pourquoi j'ai décider de retourner à la base ? La seule chose qui m'aidant la bas est un procès pour la mort de Julie. Quoique je n'ai aucun regrets à son sujet et puis ils vont manquer de preuve à ce sujet. Je vais juste raconter mon histoire et puis que peuvent-ils bien faire, elle est morte un point s'est tout. Je vais sûrement passer un ans en prison voir deux ans maximum et ensuite je vais sûrement reprendre mon service militaire. Si bien sûr je reste en prison car les gardiens vont avoir de la misère avec moi. Le pire est que je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. J'ai passé ma vie à servir et je n'ai jamais pensée à moi dans tout ça. Bon voilà que je remets ma vie en toute. Il faudrait que j'apprennes à vivre en occupant seulement de moi et puis laisser faire les ordres qui me sont donnés. Mais alors que vais-je devenir ? Un homme seul, sans cœur, aimé de personne et surtout un monstre. _

Un bruit de pas le fit revenir à lui. Il regarda la personne qui se dirigea vers lui. Elle était toujours si belles malgré l'aventure qui venait d'arriver. Karla arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle fut à quelque pas de Sponovitch.

Karla : Je vais devoir te remettre les menottes car tu es une menace.

Sponovitch : Penses-tu vraiment cela de moi ?

Karla : Je n'ai aucune pensée envers toi. Seulement nous allons bientôt arriver et je ne veux pas que tu puisses te sauver au dernier moment.

Sponovitch : Si je voulais vraiment partir je vous aurais tuer et pris possession de ce train.

Karla : Je ne doute pas de tes paroles seulement j'ai reçu des ordres spécial pour toi.

Sponovitch : Ouais ! Bon alors passe moi ses menottes pour qu'on en parle plus.

Karla sortit les menottes de ses poches et se dirigea vers le russe pour les lui passé. Sponovitch mit ses mains derrière son dos sans aucune résistance de ça par.

Sponovitch : Et moi qui voulait me faire une cigarette.

Bryan : Tu n'aurais qu'à la fumer avec les mains attacher dans le dos.

Sponovitch : Tu es un petit comique toi !

Bryan : Ouais ! On me toujours ça.

Karla lui passa les menottes et retourna vers le poste de pilotage. Elle paraissait abattu par le geste qu'elle venait de faire. Karla regrettait de devoir menotter le russe mais les ordres était les ordres. Bryan alla la rejoindre pour lui parler un peu laissa le russe seul à l'arrière.

Karla : Que me veux-tu ?

Bryan : Je voulais seulement de demander une chose.

Karla : Quoi ?

Bryan : As-tu des sentiments pour Sponovitch ?

Karla : Non bien sûr que non…

_* Karla* Suis-je vraiment sûr de ça ? Enfin après l'aventure qui vient d'arriver j'ai appris qu'il me ressemblait un peu. Mais je ne vais pas laisser mes sentiments me devancer. _

Bryan : Car vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Karla : Mais cela ne change rien.

Bryan : Si tu le dis.

Il retourna à l'arrière pour s'asseoir au côté du russe.

Sponovitch : Que me veux-tu le jeune ?

Bryan : Seulement savoir si tu as des sentiments envers Karla ?

Sponovitch : J'en ai quelque un.

_* Bryan * Je le savais. Il s'aime. _

Sponovitch : J'ai quelque sentiments de haine.

Bryan : De la haine.

Sponovitch : Ouais ! Pourquoi pensais-tu que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une telle fille ?

Bryan : Elle n'est pas si mal.

Sponovitch : Je me suis juré de ne jamais retomber amoureux cela ne fait que signifier la faiblesse de cœur et de l'esprit. Un jour tu comprendras.

Bryan : Cela peut aussi être le force et le courage.

Sponovitch : La force je l'ai eu en m'entraînant et le courage je n'en manque pas.

Bryan : Je ne parle pas de cette sorte de force ni de courage.

Sponovitch : J'avais compris mais ce n'est que des sentiments pour les faible.

Bryan : Tu es vraiment trop borné.

Sponovitch : Ouais ! Alors dégage.

Bryan se leva et retourna s'asseoir sur un autre banc.

Karla : On arrive dans cinq minutes alors préparez-vous.

Bryan retourna prendre son équipement pendant que Karla commença à faire ralentir le train. Sponovitch resta là sans bouger. Il était encore partit dans ses pensées.

_* Sponovitch* Bon nous voilà de retour. Merde mais à quoi j'ai pensé en revenant ici. J'aurais dû les tuer tout les deux et partir avec le train mais j'ai toujours pris la responsabilité de mes choix et voilà à quoi ça mène. J'aurais sûrement encore le temps de partir que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin avec les mains attachées. En plus la base est le seul endroit où je peux trouver mes cigarettes préférées. _

Le train s'arrêta alors. Karla se dirigea vers son prisonnier. Sponovitch se leva et sortit le premier du train suivit de près par Karla et ensuite de Bryan. Des soldats les attendaient à l'extérieur même le chef avait décider de sortir son nez dehors. Sponovitch fit encore quelque pas et finit par s'arrêter. Les soldats levèrent tous leurs armes. Arlington se dirigea vers lui.

Sponovitch : Je vois que j'ai un beau comité d'accueil.

Arlington : Je suis content de voir que tu es réussit à le ramener en vie, Karla.

Karla : Il a coopéré sinon on aurait eu beaucoup plus de problème sans lui et nous serions même mort.

Arlington : Il vous a sauvé la vie.

Karla : Bien que je veux pas l'avouer la réponse est oui.

Arlington : Mais je vois que vous avez perdu tout vos hommes et Lorini est mort.

Karla : Lorini s'est sacrifié pour nous permettre de survivre.

Arlington : Donc la mission à été un désastre.

Karla : Nous avons les rapports sur le virus et même le virus T-A et son anti-virus.

Arlington : Donc la mission à été bien réussit. Je vous félicite.

Arlington alla devant le russe pour lui parler.

Arlington : Savez-vous les causes de votre emprisonnement ?

Sponovitch : Le meurtre de Julie.

Arlington : Si s'était seulement ça.

Sponovitch : …

Arlington : Nous avons fait analyser vos cigarettes et avons découvert des choses qui me désole au plus haut point.

Sponovitch : Vous devez connaître mes raisons ?

Arlington : Tu n'as aucune bonne raison pour avoir pris de la drogue.

Sponovitch : Mais …

Arlington : Vous serez donc juger pour le meurtre de Julie et vous serez chasser de l'armée.

Sponovitch : Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.

Arlington : Le sujet est clos.

Trois soldats se dirigèrent vers Sponovitch pour le mener au prison mais le russe en poussa un qui tomba par terre assommer. Le deuxième reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre. Sponovitch voulut en donner un autre sur le troisième mais Karla s'interposa entre le soldat et le russe.

Karla : Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

Sponovitch : Tuer moi cela ne fera pas de différence.

Cinq autre soldats entourèrent le russe, fusil levé. Sponovitch fut alors ainsi mené au prison. Karla l'accompagna pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas faire d'autre geste brusque. Un soldat le poussa sans ménagement dans la prison et il tomba alors par terre dans sa cellule. Il se releva en regardant le soldat qui l'avait pousser. Celui-ci affichait un sourire de triomphe et les autres partir tous à rire sauf Karla qui regarda le russe avec les larmes au yeux. Le russe se releva et regarda les jeunes soldats de toute sa hauteur.

Soldat1 : Regarde le grand méchant loup qui est enfermer dans sa cage.

Karla : Partez.

Les soldats regardèrent la jeune femme qui venait de leur crier après mais ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir à la jeune femme qui était plus haut gradé qu'eux. Ils sortirent donc un après l'autre de la prison sans parler.

Karla : Pourquoi ?

Sponovitch : Bah !

Karla : Ne fait pas le dur avec moi j'ai tout de suite vu que tu as de la peine.

Sponovitch : Oui et alors je suis encore humain à ce que je saches.

Karla : Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu n'est pas obliger de me crier après.

Sponovitch : Part.

Karla : Partir mais pourquoi donc tu as plus que jamais besoin de l'amitié de quelqu'un ?

Sponovitch : Je n'ai dit de partir et de me laisser seul.

Karla regarda dans ses yeux bleu-vert. Le russe avait l'air plus que sérieux. Karla compris alors que jamais elle n'allait réussir à le convaincre de lui parler. Elle laissa donc le russe seul et partit rédigé son rapport de mission. Si les commandants voient que le russe à sauver leur vie et que s'est grâce à lui que le virus est encore entier. Elle alla donc dans son bureau et commença à écrire le début de l'histoire. Elle raconta comment ses hommes et elle étaient arrivés à la base et avaient coupé le courant, leur rencontre avec les autres membres des U.B.C.S et comment ils avaient réussi à partir de cette base.

07/11/2002__ – 10 :25 – Prison

Le russe était toujours assit sur sa couchette lorsqu'un soldat entra. Le russe avait l'air plus abattu qu'avant et il était sale.

Soldat : Suivez moi !

Sponovitch : Et pourquoi donc ?

Soldat : Il faut que vous alliez vous lavez car vous allez passé en cours cette après-midi.

Le russe se leva sans résistance car il pourrait toujours essayer de se noyer en prenant sa douche. Il sourit à cette idée mais pouvait-il quitter ce monde si facilement. Il devrait avant voir combien de temps il passerait en prison. Et puis sûrement pas longtemps car on avait besoin d'un homme comme lui chez les U.B.C.S. Très peu avait son expérience en combat. Il décida donc de continuer à vivre et puis Karla allait lui rendre des visites, il ne serait pas seul. Il alla donc prendre sa douche. Le soldat le mena au douche et resta dans la salle pour surveiller son prisonnier. Le russe enleva sa chemise qui était pleine de sang car on avait même pas pris la peine de lui donner des vêtements propre. On était seulement venu lui donner un anti-virus pendant qu'il dormait. Donc on voulait qu'il puisse vivre et non mourir et encore moins le laisser se transformé en monstre. Mais les scientifiques auraient eu un beau spécimen. Il finit alors de se déshabiller devant les yeux de son gardien mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Sponovitch enleva aussi son bandage et on put voir la cicatrise qu'il avait sur le torse. Le garde regarda la cicatrise en se demandant bien comment le russe avait bien put se faire ça. Un autre soldat arriva avec des vêtements propre. Le russe les mit sans posé de question bien que les deux hommes semblaient vouloir en posé des tonnes.

Le russe fut alors ramené à sa cellule.

07/11/2002__ – 1: 25 – Salle d'audience 

Le russe fut alors placé sur une chaise sans être attaché cette fois. On devait lui faire confiance pour qu'il ce calme ou bien il avait prévu un moyen de le calmer de force mais il ne voulait pas trop se poser cette question. Des gens arrivèrent alors dans la pièce et ils s'assirent tous à la table devant Sponovitch. Karla arriva elle aussi mais elle s'assit derrière le russe. Elle voulait sûrement parler en la faveur du russe. Arlington fut comme d'habitude le dernier à entrée et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Aucun soldat n'était présent dans la salle. Arlington alla s'asseoir au milieu de la table juste devant le russe.

Arlington : Comme vous le savez on est présent cette après-midi pour jugé Ransleigh Sponovitch. Ex-Commandant de la division A. nous allons maintenant décider s'il doit rester parmis nous ou être envoyer dans une autre prison et aussi peser le pour et le contre de son emprisonnement. Je laisse la parole à miss Julia qui va nous énoncer les crimes que cet homme à commis.

Julia : Il est arrêter pour le crime de Julie Waster et aussi pour possession de drogue illégal dans ce pays. La drogue provient de Russie qui est le pays d'origine de notre accusé.

Arlington : Nous étions près à outre passé le crime de Julie mais la possession de ce type de drogue est illégal donc nous ne pouvons outre passé cette accusation.

Julia : Donc monsieur Sponovitch pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous possédiez ce type de drogue en question.

Sponovitch : Je n'ai aucune raison de m'expliquer devant ce conseil.

Arlington : Savez-vous la gravité des mots que vous venez de prononcer ?

Sponovitch : J'en suis totalement conscient.

Arlington : Donc vous décidez de ne pas coopéré ?

Sponovitch : Je n'ai aucune raison de coopéré avec vous.

Arlington : Donc je me vois dans l'obligation de dire à ce conseil pourquoi vous êtes en possession de drogue.

Sponovitch : Vous saviez très bien…

Arlington lui coupa la paroles et continua.

Arlington : Il prend cette drogue pour pouvoir oublier…

Sponovitch : STOP !

Le russe se leva de sa chaise qui tomba par terre.

Julia : Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous calmé.

Sponovitch : Cette homme n'est pas un ange lui nom plus.

Il pointa Arlington du doigt.

Julia : Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger des actions d'Arlington mais des vôtres.

Sponovitch : Si vous voulez savoir si je suis coupable ou non je vais vous donnez la réponse. J'ai bien pris de la drogue pour une raison quelconque et j'ai aussi tuer Julie Waster mais cette fois se fut seulement pour le plaisir que cela m'a procuré.

Julia : Donc vous êtes conscients des gestes que vous avez posé mais la questions n'est pas là. Nous pouvons oublié ces deux crimes si vous êtes près à redonner votre vie à Umbrella.

Sponovitch : J'ai déjà donner ma vie à Umbrella mais jamais elle ne pourra m'enlever le plaisir que j'ai de tuer.

Arlington : Vous êtes un bon soldat et nous ne voulons pas vous perdre. Nous sommes donc près à vous donnez une seconde chance mais vous allez devoir arrêtez de vous droguez et vous serez toujours sous surveillance.

Sponovitch : Mais pourquoi ?

Julia : Nous avons besoin de vos compétences au combat.

Sponovitch : Mais cela n'explique en rien pourquoi vous êtes près à me donner une autre chance.

Arlington : Umbrella donne toujours plusieurs chances. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle possède une bonne armé. Ses hommes lui font confiance. Nous sommes comme une famille.

Sponovitch : Donc si j'ai bien compris vous allez me libéré ?

Julia : Oui.

Arlington :Vous continuez à faire des missions pour nous qui sera toujours de plus en plus dangereuse.

Sponovitch : Mais… Je ne comprend pas votre façon de penser.

Arlington : Je pense plus à ça. Il te suffit d'obéir et tout ira bien pour toi.

Sponovitch : Bien. Mais pourquoi vous avez décider cela ?

Arlington : Une jeune femme ici présente nous à fait comprendre que vous nous étiez indispensable.

Sponovitch se tourna vers Karla qui venait juste de baisser la tête.

Sponovitch : Alors quel sera ma prochaine mission.

Arlington : Vous la ferez avec Karla et une autre jeune fille du nom de Sandra Wesker et aussi d'un scientifique du nom de Kyle.

Fin !


End file.
